Born Under A Blood Moon
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: AU. Playboy Derek is called away from his luxury lifestyle in LA back to his family in Beacon Hills. Not home four hours he gets an offer he can't refuse and his life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Born Under A Blood Moon 1/?  
>Author: lowlifetheory<br>Word Count: 2295  
>Pairing: DerekStiles  
>Rating: R language and slight gore<br>Warnings: language and slight gore. Also OC's everywhere.  
>Spoilers: AU but season 1 anyway.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf  
>Summary: Playboy Derek is called away from his luxury lifestyle back to his family in Beacon Hills. Not home four hours he gets an offer he can't refuse and his life is changed forever.<p>

Notes: This idea came from a conversation that went along the lines of what Derek would be like around his family and how he would treat them, but it got away from me and turned into this crazy thing…

Derek Hale was not a happy werewolf. Not only had his life been rudely interrupted, he had been unearthed from his luxurious apartment in L.A. and dragged back to his teenage home in Beacon Hills where some rampant wild pack-less Alpha had decided to make a play for his pack. A pack that was full of other capable wolves that could take care of themselves, not to mention David Hale, one of the most powerful and influential werewolves in the country. Just thinking about his pack under threat made Derek growl as he stood in the kitchen watching his mom Linda mix cookie dough with a smile on her face. He wondered what the hell she had to be happy about.

'Derek, I really don't know why you're upset.' Linda said. 'You always knew you would come back here.'

'Yes when I was forty and had a mate.'

'You mean when you've fucked your way through half the population of Southern California?' His sister Laura asked from her perch on the bench as she tried to get her finger into the mix her mom was making. They were in the kitchen, Linda's favourite room in the house. It was big and airy with an island in the middle and hardwood floors. The big table was old oak, soft and worn, and had played host to many Hale arguments. A soft squishy couch sat against the back wall, perfect vantage to watch all the drama. Amy Hale, Derek's youngest sister sat there now reading her book. She had squeezed Derek's ribs so hard when he stepped out of his Camaro only an hour ago that he was sure he would have bruises.

'Laura. Enough of that language.' Linda scolded. Derek shot a smug grin at his sister, even as an adult he still preened when Laura got scolded. She was the same with him. 'Derek, you are family, you're needed here. You've done enough running and chasing tail.' She said.

Derek sighed and let his head thump into the wall. He stared at the ceiling trying to get his thoughts in order. His mom was right, his pack needed him and he wouldn't abandon them. 'I suppose I should visit my Granddad.' Derek said.

'Yes.' Linda said. 'You should go now, and bring them back in time for dinner.' Derek watched as she made large cookie shapes on the baking tray. She would put them in to the office just as dinner was finished and serve them with ice cream. His teeth watered at the thought of it.

'You coming sis?' He asked Laura. If he didn't go now he would eat the dough and get no desert.

'Nope.' Laura smirked. Derek rolled his eyes and headed out the back door. His grandparents' house was about a mile away, an easy walk. It was only several minutes before his granddads grey truck came into view. The kitchen window was open and his gran was listening to an old Patsy Cline record as he neared the door. He opened it to be greeted with the smell of rhubarb pie and Ellie Hale singing her heart out to Walking After Midnight.

'Hey Gran.' He said bending to kiss her soft cheek. She smelt of talcum powder and flour and it made him feel like he was four years old, not twenty four.

'Derek!' She cried wrapping her arms around him. 'You need a shave.'

Derek chuckled and kissed her again. 'You look good.' He told her sprawling in a chair. She rubbed her cheek where his stubble scratched her. 'You should go talk to him.' She said turning around with one hand on her hip and her fingers tapping her teeth. 'Where did I put…'

Derek left his grandmother in the kitchen and walked through the old house to his granddad's study. As a boy Derek had spent many hours running through this house with his siblings and cousins, but he was always the one to be tugged aside, to have his playtime cut short while Laura bossed the others around. David Hale would bring Derek into his study and they would talk for hours about werewolves and packs and laws. Derek would read books that smelt of wolves that ran these woods two hundred years ago.

His Granddad had gotten old, Derek realised. He remembered as a boy his Granddad chopping logs with no shirt on in the summer, sweat rolling down his broad back. David had told Derek to help, but the nine year old boy could only chop a handful of wood compared to the big man beside him. Every year though Derek noticed his pile of wood getting larger while his granddads got smaller.

'Derek.' David said. 'Come and sit.' Derek obeyed his Grandad, his Alpha, instantly. 'Have you heard about our problem?'

'Yes.' Derek said. 'Rogue Alpha causing chaos.'

'Bit a local teenager you know.' David said. 'I honestly don't have the strength to take him.' Derek's heart wrenched. 'I asked your father and Peter to do it, but the two of them together weren't strong enough. Took a pretty bad beating. Then your sister offered but I want you to do it.'

'I've got as much strength as any other beta in the pack.' Derek said.

'You're a born Alpha son.'

'Yes but I'm not Alpha.'

'I'm sick. I have one of those god damn cancers. As quick as my body heals itself, the cancer finds another part of me. The healing will stop eventually.'

'You're dying. No one told me.'

'No one knows god dam it. Except for you. And your grandmother. And I want to keep it that way.' David scowled. 'I didn't want you to come home yet, I wanted to see you live, but I can't fight this properly and be pack Alpha. And I'm old anyway. I'm tired son.'

'So will you step down for dad?'

'No. I'll step down for you.'

'Me!' Derek said.

'Yes. You're fathers my son but he made mistakes with his own family I can't afford that to happen to the pack.' He said. 'You won't hurt the pack that way; you remember suffering for your fathers weaknesses. I want to see you as Alpha. I want to see those eyes flash red, hear your howl, and watch you shift.'

'I haven't even found my mate yet. And I have weaknesses.'

'Yes I know all this.' David snapped. 'I also know that you want it. I want you to have it. You're going to say yes.' His took a breath. 'Ellie.' He called his wife. 'And son, everybody has weakness, they just don't know what they are. You do and you admit to them.'

'Well?' Her head poked around the door. 'Did he say yes?'

'Yes.'

'Oh good.' She grinned. 'Do it then.'

'Now!' Derek asked.

'Yes before some fool manages to mess this up.' Ellie said. Derek stood and reached a hand out to his granddads mouth. Derek took David's wrist. David bit first. His fangs bit deep and Derek shuddered but he kept his arm where it was, watching as the blood was lapped away by his granddads tongue. 'You have to bite him now, and accept the power.'

Derek obeyed, sinking his still growing teeth into his granddads wrist. David made a grunt but Derek's heart sung at the taste of the Alpha blood. It pressed onto his tongue, sinking into his skin and bones. He could feel it, the power, pressing him, asking him, being freely given. Derek took it, took what David offered with a snarl. His teeth grew longer and he watched as the powerful Alpha who used to swing Derek onto his shoulders shifted into a simple beta wolf. Derek was the Alpha.

Then something strange happened, he tasted the infected blood. His body killed it instantly, the wolf snarled inside him. The bad blood was killing his granddad and the wolf wouldn't let him go without a fight. Derek accepted the infected blood too, pushing clean blood back. He felt his wolf tear into the infection, killing it instantly. Derek had done his first duty as Alpha; he had killed the cancer that attacked David Hale.

His granddad could feel it too for his eyes widened with delight. He knew Derek would make a good Alpha but he never dreamed the boys' blood would be this strong.

Derek unlocked his jaws and watched as David did the same. He couldn't wipe the proud smile off his face.

Derek's eyes flashed red. Before him stood two powerful pack elders. His pack to protect. He'd already managed it with his granddad. He had cured him of his sickness. 'Tell her.' He said to David.

'Tell her what?' Ellie asked.

'His blood, it's made me better. It killed the cancer.'

'Really?' She asked face lighting up.

'Told you I'd be hard to get rid of.' He said. Derek smiled when he noticed his granddads back was already straighter.

'Mother wants us for dinner. If we don't go now we'll be late.' Derek said.

'Alpha wolf and still afraid of your mother?'

'Damn right.' Derek said nodding his head. 'If I'm late I don't get desert.'

'Uncle Derek!' the scream came from nowhere and everywhere as two blond boys launched themselves at Derek's legs. He wasn't sure what to do. He had only met the boys several times but they were either blowing bubbles or staggering around the room trying to eat his car keys.

'They've seen pictures of you. Know all about you.' Laura smirked from her place on the couch.

'Uh huh.' Derek said, scowling when Steve, Laura's husband and mate came into the room. They boys released him and ran to their meathead of a father. Derek sat beside Laura. 'How do you tell them apart?' He wondered. She laughed and went on reading her magazine. He had a faint suspicion she didn't know herself.

The Hale family filled into the room until everyone was there. Derek watched as David stood, demanding everyone's attention. Derek stood himself, slipping to the door at the back of the room, watching them huddle together. He could feel every one of them. His pack. 'This rogue Alpha business is out of my hands.' David said.

'Why?' Peter asked.

'I've relinquished.' David said. Peter's head snapped immediately to his brother Alan, Derek's father. Most of the rest of the family looked that way as well. Derek's eyes flashed read.

'Wrong Hale.' Derek said. They turned around to stare.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Peter said.

'Do I have to make a show of power tonight? Here?' Derek asked. His voice was quiet.

'Now now, Derek I'm sure you'll make a very nice Alpha but my roast beef is just about ready.' Linda said patting him on the shoulder on the way past. She turned to give him a smile when no one else could see her. He returned it quickly.

'Like mom says, we'll eat then I have a bit of hunting to do.'

'And a new pack member to deal with.' Laura smirked. 'Looks like you've got your work cut out for you little bro.' She said carrying one of her monsters to the table. Meathead followed with the other one.

That night Derek could scent the Alpha on the other side of Beacon Hills. He moved cautiously, afraid of frightening an already spooked town. He hunted the werewolf the way he used to hunt his siblings as a child, catching his scent on the wind here and there but never strong enough to pinpoint exactly where he had to go.

Another smell was assaulting his senses too, the scent of a mate. His mate. Derek didn't need this complication right now but it would be impossible to ignore.

Something strong caught his nose and he wasted no time, it was close, the Alpha. Then he scented his mate again. He ran, dodging branches and flying easily over logs. He felt a spike of fear when he heard a scream and a howl. He caught sight of the wolf. Derek was on his trail and would have caught him had he not been compelled to stop by the idiot who was rolling around the ground writhing in agony. Derek paused and looked down. The bite was in the wrong place, his mate would die soon. It was his mate; his head was awash with comfort and fear for this human in a heap on the ground.

If the human died, he might sicken even if they hadn't bonded. He would definitely be weaker alone. He couldn't take that chance. Growling Derek sunk his fangs correctly into the already unconscious body below him. He sniffed and knew immediately the bite would take. Scooping the body into his arms he snarled in the direction the other Alpha went before carrying his charge home.

When he got to the clearing in front of the house his sister and his grandmother were watching him. His granddad barked a short laugh from the porch where he puffed on his pipe.

'It's my mate.' He said as Ellie came down to look at the face. Derek looked down; a boy was in his arms, about seventeen years old. Linda rushed out of the house and looked at the bleeding bundle in his arms.

'What happened?'

'I caught the other Alpha biting him but he bit him wrong, boy was dying.'

'Is he the one, is he really your mate?'

'Yes it would seem so.' Derek frowned. He was conflicted, he wanted to hit the boy and hold him close.

'Nice choice there.' His little sister Judith said standing on her tiptoes to look at the body. 'That's Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriffs' son.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Jo for all the help with this chapter. Thanks to you guys for all the awesome reviews.

I don't own Teen Wolf. Pouts.

Stiles woke in a strange bed, in the middle of a strange room, concluding he was in a strange house with a strange man licking him. He promptly freaked out.

'What the fuck!' He cried pushing the man away. Sure it was a hot man with a strong jaw and dark stubble and green eyes with black hair and everything Stiles usually liked in a man, but this was not how Stiles had expected his evening to end up.

The night had started out normal enough; he was hanging out with Scott his best friend. They had eaten a meal of burnt (previously frozen) pizza, Stiles had helped Scott with his homework (meaning he let Scott copy his own already completed homework) then they played Batman on the Xbox. Stiles didn't expect Scott to wolf out just because he kicked his ass, but alas, Stiles was left standing at Scott's bedroom window as Scott loped off across the street. Stiles chased him but the other boy was far away by the times Stiles was even out the front door.

He ran behind his friend none the less because that's what friends do right, and that's how he got in this mess. His memories were vague, at one point he was chased, and then he fell flat on his face. There was burning agony and the thought that he was going to die a virgin, alone in a forest. Then someone was caring for him, lifting him easily and carrying him.

'So who are you?' Stiles asked. He figured he at least had the right to know the name of the man who was licking him was. His struggling was doing nothing to dislodge the man's heavy weight from his body.

'Derek Hale.' Hot guy said. 'Now will you stay still so I can finish this?'

Stiles arched so he could see at what was happening. He was shirtless and he had no pants on. There was a nasty gash over his hip and another one closer to his left armpit. Derek was hovering over the one on his hip, the one that hurt. A lot. From looking at it though, Stiles figured he should be in agony instead of just burning hot pain.

Stiles watched in gross fascination as Derek lowered his head and started to lick the wound again. When he felt a rough tongue touch his skin he couldn't help but jump and try to push Derek away.

'What now?' Derek sounded exhausted. Stiles wanted to run his fingers through his hair and tell him to rest for a while. Huh, where the hell did that thought come from?

'Dude, your licking me.' Stiles said. 'You can't lick me. Not yet, you haven't bought me dinner. I need dinner before I get licked. And a gift, I like gifts. You should totally buy people gifts before you lick their body.'

'Are you finished?' Derek snarled.

'Um…ouch!' He said when Derek pressed a little harder than he probably should. Derek dropped his head back to the wound and Stiles figured he'd have finger shaped bruises from Derek's hands trying to hold him still, so he stopped squirming. Stiles watched in fascination as slowly but surely the wound knitted together under the attention of Derek's tongue. And that thought was disgusting.

'Good as new.' Derek said rising on his hunkers and slapping Stiles on the ass. Stiles squawked indignantly and attempted to protest that the manhandling of his ass will cost more than dinner and one gift before Derek wavered and collapsed almost on top of Stiles. He flung an arm over Stiles waist and the dude is strong because he tugged and pulled until he's spooned behind Stiles and Stiles feels all kinds of awkward.

'This isn't how I pictured this going.'

'Shut up.' Derek snapped. He's had a long day what with the travelling, blood exchange to kill his Granddad's illness, becoming Alpha, finding a mate, turning his first wolf then healing the wolf. All he wants to do is sleep for a year, waking only for food and sex. He stuffed his nose into the back of Stiles' neck and licked a long strip up it with his tongue, savouring the taste of his mate. Stiles shivered and tried to get away but Derek held him tight as he fell asleep.

When Derek woke the boy was still fidgeting. Derek sighed and stretched, making the boy freeze instantly. He's had about three hours sleep, it's almost six. He knows he has to get the boy out of the house and home, preferably without anyone seeing them. He pressed a wet kiss to the neck because he can't resist and the boy whined in his throat.

Derek stood up, he could do with a shower and a fuck, and something to eat in that order but he knows he'll have to forgo the first two. The boy watched him cautiously and Derek took a moment to appreciate how young he is, how vulnerable he looked as he lay there in his Green Goblin boxers and SpongeBob socks.

'Nice shorts.' Derek said waving a hand in that direction.

'Oh my god.' Stiles whined. 'Are you going to kill me now?'

'What do you think?'

'I think you're totally going to kill me. You're going to rip me apart and bury the pieces all over the world so they'll never ever find me and no one will remember me apart from my father who will be all alone, with just the memory of me torn cruelly from his arms and thrust into the unknown.' He covered his eyes with his hands. 'And I thought I was saved but now I'm definitely going to die a virgin.' His face reddened when he realised he said the last part out loud.

'I'm sorry I asked.' Derek said. He bent over his suitcase to grab a clean tee shirt because he had yet to unpack and felt the unmistakable spike of arousal. He glanced back, Stiles was watching him.

'Here put this on.' He said tossing the shirt into Stiles' lap. He dragged the one he was wearing off and tugged a clean one on, tossing the stained and dirty one in the hamper in the corner of his room. Stiles sat up slowly, pulling the black t-shirt over his head. 'Do you know what happened last night?'

'No.' Stiles admitted. Derek sighed and sat beside him. It felt good to be close to him. To his mate.

'You were bit, by a werewolf.'

'O…k.' Stiles said. 'Am I…'

'Yes. The Alpha that bit you, he bit you…wrong. If I hadn't found you, you would be dead.'

Stiles gulped and paled slightly. 'So how…'

'I bit you.'

'How could you do that? Freak!' Stiles snapped getting up and pacing the room. Derek rubbed his hands over his face. Stiles found a mirror and examined his wounds. His hip was a little red. The angry bite that had been near his arm last night, screw that, three hours ago was completely healed. His skin was creamy again with not a mark. Apart from a mole. He poked the skin. Nothing happened. Nothing hurt. It felt normal.

'Stiles, it was that or die. Do you want to die? Because I could arrange that right now.' Derek said watching Stiles examine his body. Derek's fingers itched to help him, to touch him and explore the pale skin. To show Stiles he was ok.

'No!' Stiles said. 'This is just a lot to take in and I don't even know where Scott is.'

'Who's Scott?'

'My best friend. Something attacked him a few days back and we figured out he was a werewolf. Last night we were just hanging out and next thing I know he goes all snarly wolf on me and probably wants my throat in his teeth before he perks up like Fido and barley opens the window before he's running across the street howling like a crazy guy.'

That was the strange howls that brought Derek in Stiles direction.

'I need to find him.' Stiles said.

'You need to go home. Are you a sophomore?'

'Junior. I was seventeen last week.'

'Good on you. I'll take you home.'

'Ok.' Stiles said. He screwed his nose up when Derek handed him his dirty jeans but he pulled them on anyway. He would rather wear dirty jeans than go half naked especially in front of Derek.

'Follow me. Don't make a sound you don't have to. And don't look around. Speak to no one.' Derek warned and Stiles suddenly wondered where they were and what danger he was in. He could hear a load of noise, listened to it all night while Derek snored at his back. There was breathing and heartbeats and wind rustling leaves outside. The small amount of rain that fell earlier sounded like he was standing in the shower in his bath tub. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his dirty jeans as he followed Derek into the dark hallway.

Stiles kept his eyes on Derek's ass as they walked, almost bumping into him at the top of the stairs when Derek stopped to listen.

'Sorry.' He whispered.

'Shut up.' Derek snarled. Stiles made a face behind his back but Derek turned to glare and Stiles wondered if the dude had eyes in the back of his head.

This house didn't feel like a dangerous place to be, there were family photos handing on pastel coloured walls, soft carpet under his shoes and a glowing light on a table by the banister beside an armchair. It was a perfect position to watch the front door from. Derek shushed him again as they crept down the stairs and curved around to the side.

'Leaving so soon little brother?' A voice said from Stiles left. He jumped forward crashing into Derek and fisting his hands in Derek's black shirt. 'He looks good in your clothes.' The voice sounded smug.

'I swear to god Laura I will rip you to pieces.'

'Oh don't go all Alpha on me grumpy. I just wanted to meet your little mate here.' She said getting up. Derek growled warningly and she stepped back. 'Ok, ok. Maybe next time, eh Stiles?'

'Yeah.' Stiles said, unsure of what to do. As he followed along the hallway Stiles wondered how they all knew his name. Derek hadn't asked but he'd called him Stiles and now this girl, this hot blond girl that he shouldn't be able to see because of the darkness, had said his name.

They got to the back door and Derek shoved him outside roughly before joining him, grabbing the collar of his coat and dragging him to a row of cars. It was cold and Stiles could feel the gooseflesh rising on his arms as Derek stopped beside a black Camaro. Stiles gaped in awe, falling in love instantly. 'Can I drive? I'm a good driver.'

'Just get in.' Derek said pushing him one last time before getting into the car. Stiles slid into the leather bucket seat and let his body savour the feeling, the comfort. The engine purred to life and Derek pulled out onto the driveway then onto a gravel road. 'Where do you live?' Derek asked. Stiles ignored him for a moment as heat from the seat suddenly tingled through his back and butt.

'I was supposed to be staying with Scott last night. Can we swing by his place?' Stiles said. Derek grumbled but complied, following Stiles directions until he pulled onto the street and stopped opposite the house Stiles pointed out. He listened carefully and heard two heartbeats inside. One of them definitely belonged to a wolf.

'Thanks' for saving my life. I guess I'll see you around.' Stiles said. He moved to get out of the car but Derek stopped him.

'No way.' Derek snarled. 'Do you think I'm just going to let another pack-less wolf run around here? You're mine now, part of my pack. I'll be seeing you a lot more than around.' He took his cell out of his pocket and held his hand out.

'What?' Stiles asked.

'I want your number dimwit.' Derek said and Stiles can hear him grind his teeth.

'Hey that's not good for you buddy, grinding your teeth.' He said as he punched his number into Derek's phone. 'You could have been sexier about it, you know, asking for my number, like writing it onto your arm with lipstick or something.' Stiles said looked around the car.

'Do I look like I have lipstick?' Derek said pinching the bridge of his nose.

'A sharpie?' Stiles offered shrugging his shoulders.

'Shut up.' Derek said as he called the number Stiles provided, only letting Stiles out once he heard the ring tone (Hawaii Five-O).

'I normally assign ringtones. I'll have to figure a good one out for you. I'm thinking _Bad To The Bone_…Why are you looking at me like that? Ok I'm gone. See you.' Stiles opened the door to run very far and very fast away. Trouble was he hesitated because he didn't want to go. He wanted to sit here with possibly the grumpiest person he has ever met.

'Do you remember how to get to my house?' Derek asked then paused, strange look on his face. 'Bad idea. Where do you live?'

'I'll text it to you.' Stiles promised as he leaned into the car from the sidewalk.

'I'll see you after school.' Derek said. 'Now get away from my car.'

'Where's your boyfriend?' Judith asked when Derek got back. He stopped long enough to grab a newspaper off the table and coffee from the pot. Derek ignored her and considered making breakfast and taking it to his room to get peace. And quiet.

'Alpha or not you will eat with the family.' His mom said reading his mind. Alan his dad is sitting quietly reading his own paper but he looked up to beam at Derek.

'You find your mate son?' He asked like Derek found a puppy in the woods.

'Stop teasing.' Linda chided her husband setting a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of Derek. He thanked her and flipped to the property section before tucking into his food. Judith leaned close to look over his shoulder.

'Moving already.' She asked.

'None of your business.'

'It is my business. You're my Alpha, have to make sure you're safe and know where you are at all times.' She said. 'So, Stiles Stilinski huh? You're really scraping the barrel there.'

'Have you been taking lessons from Laura in nosiness and viciousness?' He asks as his mom sets toast on his plate. 'Where is she anyhow?'

'She has three year old twin boys Derek.' Linda said. 'She has to play mommy sometimes.'

'I hope they're hyper and give her a migraine.' Derek said as he took a long drink of his coffee. Amy the youngest of the Hale family skipped into the room and immediately placed a wet kiss on Derek's cheek to distract him while she stole a piece of his toast. Amy was eleven and she was adorable, but he would never tell her that because she was also a little monster and would cast his affectionate words into his face. Besides he figured actions speak louder than words. His not killing her for stealing his food is affection enough.

'Will you drive us to school Derek?' She asked sweetly pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

'No I'm busy. And you stole my food.' Derek said.

'Awww please. You always used to drive me to school.'

'Can't you go with Judith?'

'Laura's cars in the shop and I don't have one. Mom or dad normally takes us.' Judith said painting black dots on her pink nails.

Derek shrugged. 'Not my problem.'

'It is. You're Alpha. Do you want your pack to let you down by skipping school and getting poor grades?' Amy said sitting across from him. Derek glared at her. She was small for her age, with light blond hair and big blue eyes. Right now those sad eyes pouted at him and he growled. She had this trick she played where she cried on tap. Derek hated crying sisters.

'If you're both ready to go to school by the time I finish my breakfast then I'll drive you.' He snapped. Amy threw her arms in the air and cheered. The sound of Carter coming down the stairs pulled everyone's attention away from Amy. Carter was eighteen and spent his days hanging out around the mall food court. Like Derek he enjoyed parties and girls, unlike Derek he had no direction in life.

'Loser.' He said flopping into the seat beside Derek. He pulled a mug of coffee towards himself and took a sip, screwing his nose up then dumping half a bowl of sugar into it.

'Your teeth will rot.' Amy warned him.

'You brain will rot.' Carter returned. Like Amy Carter had blond hair and blue eyes. The similarities ended there. Carter thought that all Derek did was party in LA when he was in fact studying werewolf law with one of the leading experts on the subject. Derek would have to remind Carter that there was no place for losers in the Hale pack. At least not under Derek's watch.

'At least I've got a brain.' Amy said.

'Have you got a job yet?' Derek interrupted their little argument as he finished the last of his food.

'No.'

'Well get one by the end of the month or you'll need to find somewhere else to live.' Derek said handing him the jobs section of the paper. Carter glared. 'Or look into community college.'

'You can't put me out of my own home. Dad owns this house. Only he or mom can throw me out.'

'You're right I can't put you out of the house. But I'm Alpha and Beacon Hills is my territory now so I can put you out of that. Get a job or get lost.' Derek said. Amy made woo woo noises while Alan smirked behind his paper. Derek tried not to glare at his dad. It should have been Alan talking to Carter like this and not Derek. His gut twisted in that tiny ashamed way that his dad was still letting his family away with stuff. That his dad wasn't Alpha. Then again if his dad was Alpha…

Derek finished the last of his coffee and took his plate and cup to the sink. 'Leave them son. Girls head out to the car.' Linda said moving towards the sink to tidy up. The girls did as they were told gathering bags and heading outside. Derek frowned when Alan stood to talk to him.

'Peter's not happy about you being Alpha.' Alan said. 'He's going to challenge you.'

'I figured as much.'

'You'll need our loyalty.' Linda said pushing her sleeve up.

'No. I haven't been Alpha twenty four hours yet.' Derek said frowning at his mom's wrist.

'Precisely. He'll be harassing the family about this. We have to act now, be strong. I believe in your Granddad's decision.' Linda said. Derek could hear the blood pumping through her wrist as he looked at it, the blood that was offering him strength. 'Bite us, you'll have our loyalty.'

'I have it anyway.' Derek said as he backed away.

'Yes but it's not sealed in blood. This will make you stronger.'

'I'll think about it.' Derek said turning and heading outside to where his sisters leaned against the car trying and failing to not look guilty. 'You two hear that?' He asked as they got in. Judith climbed into the back seat while Amy buckled herself into the front.

'Yes.' Amy said. Derek nodded.

'Stop eavesdropping.' He said but he didn't mean it. Amy especially, was great at passing him information, would call him with regular updates on the families private life. Derek knew she passed that information on to their Granddad too.

'Ok.' Amy said.

'So Judith, what do you know about Stiles Stilinski?' Derek asked trying to sound casual. He must have failed because Amy giggled.

'He's a loser.' Judith said. 'He hangs about with another loser and they're losers together, they're like the kings of Loser Ville.'

'Is that all you know?' Derek asked turning from the gravel road onto the main road into town.

'No. he has a crush on Lydia.'

'Lydia?' Derek asked.

'Lydia Martin. And on this guy Danny as well.'

'And?' Derek asked.

'And what? He's a loser so no one pays him any attention.'

Derek rolled his eyes. 'Do you really like him?' Amy asked from beside him.

'Yes.' Derek said. 'He's my mate.'

'Oh. That was quick.' Amy said. 'Will you bite us before school?'

'What?' Derek asked turning his head to stare at Amy. A horn blared behind him bringing his attention back to the road. The light was green. He drove forward a few feet before pulling in and twisting in his seat to look at his sisters. 'Not you two as well.'

'Derek it's important. Uncle Peter is really creepy.' Judith said shivering. Derek frowned at her.

'Why do you say that?'

'It's the way he looks at us.' Amy said. 'He just, I don't know, he just stares. It's sleazy.'

'How long has this been going on? Has he ever touched you?' He was met with silence. The two girls looked at each other. Then Amy nodded her head.

'He tried but I kicked him in the balls.' Judith said. 'I told him I would make sure every wolf in the family knew what happened if he ever tried it again. We make sure we're never alone with him.'

Derek was fuming; his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. 'Why didn't you tell mom or dad or even me?'

'Because he warned me not to or he'd do something to Amy. This was only last month. We've been avoiding him ever since.'

'If you bite us you'll have our loyalty but we'll have you.' Amy said in a small voice.

His little sister was right and Derek wanted to protect her more than anything. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Peter; to rip him apart for even thinking of touching his sisters but now wasn't the time. That time would come. Amy held out her wrist. Derek looked at the pale skin.

'After school.' He said. 'Don't want blood all over you now do we pretty girl?' He said, shifting the car into gear and pulling out onto the road.

'I've got a date tonight.' Judith said from the back seat. Derek realised he had plans of his own. He needed to see Stiles and Scott. He scowled.

'Cancel.' He said.

'But…'

'I said cancel. I need you two on my side.' Derek said pulling into the parking lot and stopping the car. The blue jeep behind him swerved around him and pulled into a parking space a few paces down.

'That's Stiles' jeep.' Judith said. Derek watched as he got out of the jeep with another boy, the other wolf. Stiles was still wearing Derek's shirt but he changed his jeans. He opened the back door and rooted around giving Derek a great view of his ass. Then he stood up and pulled out a grey hoodie, pulling it over the black t-shirt.

Stiles sniffed the air and turned his head in Derek's direction. His eyes widened and his hands reached out to grab the other boys arm tugging until he looked at Derek. The other boy shrugged and started towards the school but Stiles hung back looking in Derek's direction, unsure of what to do. He eventually followed the swarm of kids into the school, looking back every so often.

'Pervert.' Judith said good naturedly as she got out and blew him a kiss. Derek looked down at Amy. Amy looked back with a big smile.

'If you bite me I could skip school. Mom would totally understand.' She said.

'I thought you loved school.' Derek asked turning his car and heading towards Amy's school.

'I do but I love you more.' She whispered.

When Derek pulled into the parking lot he kissed her soft cheek. 'After school.' He said.

'I want the first bite.' Amy said raising her chin.

'Why?'

'Because I'm the best sister.' She said, grinning when he didn't deny it.

'Ok.' He said.

'Pinkie promise?'

'What? No. Get out.'

'Not until you pinkie promise.' She said crooking her little finger at him.

Derek rolled his eyes and held out his pinkie finger, letting his evil vile little sister have her way. She giggled as they promised she could have the first bite, after his mate, if Stiles would accept it this soon.

Derek watched her for a minute after she got out of the car, delighted that she found a group of friends immediately and headed inside with them.

He turned the car and headed home. He had a lot to do today. When he got through the back door he noticed his mother using the property section of the newspaper to clean her windows. 'Sorry did you want this?' She asked. Derek just rolled his eyes and went searching for his brother to see what his career plans might be. Derek was thinking fast food diner. He hoped his brother was aspiring a little higher.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Jo for re-reading this fifty times at my command. You really are awesome.

It's been suggested that Amy wants to sleep with Derek (Amy's 11) and I'm sorry if that's the notion I put across in the last chapter. I really didn't mean it. Amy hero worship's Derek and I'm feeding off my memories as a little sister because there's the same age gap between me and my brother as there is between Amy and Derek.

Just in case anyone's interested, Steve is based on Steve McGarrett from Hawaii 5-O (at least looks ways anyway).

I don't own Teen Wolf *pouts*.

XXX

Derek balked at the thought of bringing his mate to his home. It wasn't that he was ashamed of either his mate or his family. Derek's problem is the pushy side of his family. The women command and demand pick and pull until every last threat of dignity has been removed. Derek loves them, he really does, it's just he doesn't like them a lot of the times. So when he heard Laura coming through the back door he pinned her almost immediately.

'I need you to behave. You're the ringleader. When my mate's here I want you to show respect.' He said narrowing his eyes. Laura stared as if fascinated before laughing and pushing him away.

'Yeah whatever. Where's mom?' Derek sighed at his sister.

'Went to town. Where's the meathead?'

'Steve is at work.' Laura corrected. 'I'm hungry.' She poked through the fridge while Derek sat at the table watching her. 'So you got yourself a boy mate huh?' She asked snagging a piece of ham.

'So it would seem.' Derek said. His phone bleeped in his pocket. Derek read the text from his girlfriend in LA. There was a problem that wasn't going to be easy to fix. Not only does he have to fix the problem with Gemma, he has a house to sell and things to organise and it really was all fucked up just how much his life had changed in a few days.

'How do you feel?'

'Tired. And pissed off. You know Peter's going to challenge me.'

'I figured as much. Hey you can bite me. Laura said. 'I'm most definitely on your side.'

'Did Peter ever…do anything or say anything to you?' Derek asked.

'No. why?' She looks confused and he knew she knew nothing. He wondered why Peter had all of a sudden taken an interest in his sisters. As a kid both he and Laura had any number of interactions with an Uncle they adored, and none of them were inappropriate. Something must have triggered in Peter's mind to set him off. Unless he'd avoided family up until now. Derek would have to investigate.

'No reason, just seeing who he's been recruiting.'

'He wouldn't dare try me, I'm your sister.' Laura said. 'I'd fleece him a new skin if he did.'

'What about meat…Steve?' Derek asked.

'Nah, Steve knows his place.' Laura said swinging her legs on the counter. 'Hey the boys have taken to you. You made a big impression. They wanted to play 'Uncle Derek' last night.' Laura grinned.

'What does that entail?' Derek asked.

'A lot of stomping around, growling and being grumpy. I helped them out.' Laura said checking her nails. Derek can imagine her poisoning their minds saying things like "frown more" and "don't talk, glare".

'So if you've got a boy mate will you go for a surrogate?' Laura asked interrupting his thoughts.

'Steady on Laura, Jesus I've just got home. Do you know this has been the busiest twenty four hours of my life?'

'I can bet. But we're your family who love you. I care about my future nieces and nephews.'

'I need to go to the school and collect Judith. I need to find my mate and his dumb friend. I'll do the biting bonds tonight.'

'So do we have an order to go in?' Laura asked crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees.

'Amy.' Derek says. 'She demanded the first bite. I pinkie promised.' Derek muttered. Laura laughed so hard she almost toppled off the bench. Derek glowered at her until she got herself under control.

'You are so whipped.' She grinned.

'Who do you think will join Peter in challenging me?'

'None of the Aunts, but Daniel definitely, perhaps Fergus.' Laura said. 'Look I'm on your side and I'm right behind Amy for the bite ok. I'll support you to hell and back you know that.'

'I know. If for no other reason it's to torture and mock me.' Derek said. 'What does Carter do all day?'

'Fuck all. What did you do all day in LA?'

'Studied.' Derek said.

'Yeah you studied, you studied wolf law and girls and boys and food and drink and pool parties and…' She shut up when Derek grabbed her and trailed her off the counter to tickle her.

xxx

Derek collected Amy first, and then collected Judith just as the blue jeep rumbled past them. Derek followed it to what he assumed was Stiles' home. He parked by the kerb and ignored his giggling sisters as he got out. 'I need to talk to you two. Now.' Derek told the boys.

'But we've got homework.' Stiles said.

'Bring it with you. You'll be hanging out at my place for a while.' Derek said glaring. Scott looked uncomfortably between the two of them.

'Look there is a million and one things happening around here that don't involve you being changed. Like I said I'm not about to let the two of you run around with no pack. I have a pack and if you don't come with me now I'll serve you for dinner tomorrow night to that pack. Roast disobedient new wolves is one of my family's speciality dishes. We clear.' Derek said.

'Crystal.' Stiles said getting back into the Jeep. They followed Derek home.

Linda was busy making dinner when they got there. Derek glared at the two boys who slouched into the house with soppy faces, taking a long look at what kind of meat she was using. 'Hello!' Linda beamed. She loved new people, especially ones with empty bellies.

'Mom this is Stiles and this is Scott.' Derek's tone was bored as he shoved a thumb at each of them in turn. 'They'll be hanging out here for a while.' Derek said. They followed him to his dads study. Derek leaned against the desk as they shuffled their feet and wrapped their arms around themselves trying and failing to look like they belonged there. 'Look I'm not going to hurt you, much. Do you two know anything about werewolves?'

'What we've seen in the movies.' Stiles said. Derek nodded, some of those were way off key but the got the odd thing right. None the less they needed totally re-educated, something Derek didn't think he had time to do, not for both of them right away.

'You'll learn everything you need to know here but I'm going to do the quickest crash course in history. Amy, my little sister is eavesdropping outside and as punishment she can be your mentor Scott.' Derek said, smirking when he heard his little sister's heart skip a beat at being caught.

'Yesterday my Granddad was the Alpha of this pack. He decided that he wanted me to take over. I'm still young, twenty four but it's not unheard of. He's been telling me I'll be Alpha since I was born. Last night when he announced that we'd already done the switch my uncle Peter was a bit pissed off. He's going to challenge me. He wants to be Alpha. I'm sure my Granddad has his reasons for choosing me over Peter. As it stands I need a loyal pack and because I'm Alpha now it's a question of which of my pack is really mine. Those that are mine will need a bite from me, a sharing of blood. They offer their blood freely to stand at my side until death and in return they have my full protection. You get to bite me back.' Derek said. 'That's the cliff notes. Any questions?'

'Just one.' Scott said. 'What's an Alpha?'

Derek rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. He opened the door he ushered Amy inside. 'Amy, teach your charge a few things here. I need to talk to Stiles.' Amy beamed at being trusted with the new werewolf.

'Why don't I get a mentor?' Stiles asked as he followed Derek out of the room and up the stairs. 'Why are we going up here?'

'I'm your mentor dumbass and we're going up here because I need to talk privately.'

'Ok.' Stiles said. Derek shoved him into a room then used Stiles' body to slam the door shut, pushing himself against the boy.

'You smell so fucking good.' Derek moaned nosing down the side of Stiles neck. A spike of fear reached Derek's nose followed by a much stronger spike of arousal.

Stiles grunted and pulled Derek closer, not understanding why he wanted to. His hands were fisted in Derek's coat and he considered pushing him away for a second, but he didn't. He was so confused by his emotions and reactions right now. School had been torture, every noise was amplified tenfold, and his nose still stung from the scent of Jackson's aftershave.

'You're my mate and its hard keeping my hands off you. I want you; I want you so much so get used to it.' Derek ground out, like saying the actual words out loud hurt him.

'I want you too but dude I'm…'

'I'm not going to fuck you.' Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

'Ok.' Stiles sounded disappointed.

'Yet.' Derek said and Stiles shivered against him. 'I am going to kiss you.' Derek said grinding his hips against Stiles. 'You ever been kissed?'

Stiles opened his mouth to speak then paused and that was all the answer Derek needed. He touched Stiles' lips with his own, nipping the skin then licking the hurt away immediately. Stiles gasped as Derek pressed closer and Derek licked into his warm waiting mouth. Stiles moved his tongue, unsure of what to do but Derek made an encouraging sound in his throat, leading Stiles into the kiss. Stiles touched his tongue to Derek's. His touch was shy but it turned Derek on so much. He groaned when Stiles pulled away gasping air into his lungs. Derek nosed down the pale neck in front of him that smelled so good once more.

'I don't know anything about this.' Stiles said swallowing. Derek licked his Adams apple.

'About werewolves? Derek asked.

'About sex. And werewolves.' Stiles admitted.

'I'll teach you.' Derek promised capturing his lips again. 'You're doing well.' He said running his hands to Stiles hips and pulling him away from the door, walking until the back of his knees touched the bed. Derek collapsed pulling Stiles with him. Stiles shifted until his knees were either side of Derek. Then he giggled.

'What?' Derek asked.

'We've still got our coats on.' Stiles pointed out. Derek growled and sat up, wrapping arms around Stiles to hold him in place.

'Take mine off.' Derek said into his ear. Stiles did, pushing the leather over Derek's broad shoulders and down his arms. He paused when he realised that Derek holding him in that position was all that kept him from falling but he needed Derek to move.

'Um…' Stiles said shifting until his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. 'Let go.' Stiles said tapping Derek's left arm. Derek let go and Stiles pulled to coat over his wrist. He repeated the motion with his right arm.

'Clever little wolf aren't you.' Derek said nipping Stiles throat.

'Oh god.' Stiles whined as Derek lay down again, Stiles moving his feet just in time to save them from being crushed. Stiles pushed his own coat awkwardly off.

'Kiss me.' Derek said his hands drifting to the waistband of Stiles jeans and his thumbs rubbing over the skin he found there. Stiles leaned down and brushed his lips over Derek's, then licked Derek's lip the way Derek had done only moments before. Derek groaned and Stiles rubbed their hips together again, loving the feeling. 'Are you frightened of me?' Derek asked his voice low.

'No.' Stiles answered. He looked at his hands to see his fingers changing and his nails slipping out. He closed his eyes and swallowed, willing them away, willing his body to relax. He was shocked when it worked; it normally took Scott a lot longer than that.

'Can I bite you, make you mine?' Derek asked.

'But you've already bit me.' Stiles said. 'Last night.'

'That was a turning bite. This is a loyalty bite.'

'Are there other kinds of bite?'

'A mating bite. A claiming bite.' Derek said. 'Both of which I'll be giving you someday.'

'Oh. Ok then.' Stiles said. 'I have this feeling; I don't know what it is. I really want to make you happy, I want you to be pleased with me and I don't ever want to let you down.'

'That's the wolf talking. Not only am I your Alpha but I'm your mate.'

'I'll need a few days to get used to that.'

'I'll give you time but right now I need your loyalty. I know it's quick but it's the wolf in me, he's Alpha now and he wants to seal his strength in the pack with his mate by his side to show off. Your wolf is reacting to me the way he is because he's delighted that an Alpha is his mate.' Derek said.

'Ok.' Stiles said. He looked thoughtful for a moment and Derek was delighted he was comfortable enough with the intimacy between them to stay where he was. 'So my wolf wants to please your wolf because your wolf is big and strong, the strongest in the pack?'

'Yes.' Derek answered, his fingers finding Stiles skin. He longed to touch his mate.

'And you need my loyalty because you have a crazy uncle who wants to kill you. What if you're crazy uncle is actually sane and you're the crazy one and I'm chucking my eggs in the wrong basket here dude?' Stiles asked as he rested his elbow on Derek's shoulder, and his chin on his hand.

'You comfortable there buddy?' Derek asked. Stiles nodded. 'Does it feel like I'm crazy?'

'I woke up in your bed at three in the morning. I've never even met you and you were licking me. You demand my phone number after you cuddle me for three hours. You threaten to cook me for tomorrow night's dinner. You know my name when I haven't introduced myself.'

'Are you kidding me? Everybody knows who you are.' Derek said.

'They do?'

'No my sister Judith knows you. That's how I found out your name. Ok so our relationship started out less than perfect, but what do you expect when I find you about to die? I licked you to heal you. Your body would still be coping with trying to heal two wounds if I didn't.' Derek said.

'Oh. When you put it like that…this isn't awkward.' Stiles said and Derek could have laughed out loud at the speed with which Stiles' mind moved.

'Do you want it to be awkward?'

'I'm lying on your chest having a conversation about letting you bite me. It should be awkward.'

'The wolves are comfortable and their comfort is relaxing us.'

'This is so fucked up. Will this hurt? Ok bite away big guy.' Stiles said scrunching his eyes until they were almost closed.

Derek's grin was feral as he reached for Stiles wrist. Stiles' arm was firm and strong, the beginnings of young muscles forming. Derek was still lying on his back as he pulled the arm to his lips and licked over the pulse point. He let his fangs slide out and Stiles gasped watching as the red bled into Derek's eyes.

Derek's teeth sunk into Stiles wrist like it was made of butter. It was a hot pain, Stiles stayed still; strangely it didn't hurt like Stiles expected it to, instead it aroused him more. Derek pulled his teeth out when he felt Stiles submission, given after a few seconds. He lapped the broken skin but made sure to leave a red scar to heal, to leave a mark on his mate.

'You ok?' He asked rolling to his side and taking Stiles with him.

'That hurt.' Stiles admitted. Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. Another mark. He could mark this boy for the rest of the night if Stiles would let him.

'Your turn. You bite me.' Derek said.

'Same place?' Stiles asked. He was more nervous about biting Derek than he was about Derek biting him it would seem.

'Yes.'

Stiles took Derek's hand, turning it over to where the thin skin stretched over his wrist. He licked it once. Derek tasted like salt and man and home. Stiles concentrated. He didn't think he would be able to do it. 'It worked and ouch!' Stiles said, catching his lip with his teeth. Pulling his lips back to safety, Stiles took Derek's wrist and bit down. It was so easy for his sharp teeth to slip into Derek's flesh. Stiles worried that he wouldn't be able to stop.

Stiles could feel Derek's heartbeat; feel Derek's blood pumping under the skin, under his tongue. Stiles shivered he wanted more of this, wanted to do it forever. Derek's arm was tense and after a long moment something changed and shifted in Derek's blood and Stiles somehow knew it was time to pull away. He copied what Derek had done and licked the wound clean. Then he dropped his lips back to Derek's. Stiles had never made out with anyone before but he decided he was definitely going to do more of it. He tasted blood on Derek's tongue, his own blood, Derek's blood, mixing together in the kiss. Stiles knew he should be squiked out by that but he was more turned on.

Derek rolled them so he hovered above Stiles. 'You're a fast learner.' Derek said. 'But we have to go, family business.'

'You want me to go home?'

'Don't be silly. You are family.' Derek said standing and pulling Stiles with him. He shoved Stiles forward towards the bedroom door. 'Go.' Derek growled. Stiles face was flushed pink and his lips bruised from kissing. All Derek wanted to do was lock himself away for a month with his mate, would have if his place and pack were more secure and Stiles was a few years older. As he walked down the stairs he considered doing it anyway when all this blew over.

Derek had to take several deep breaths to get his wolf under control. He had no intention of claiming his mate just yet. Especially with a family of nosey werewolves downstairs.

Laura was standing at the bottom of the stairs smirking at Derek as they came down. 'Are you Stiles?' She asked in a girly voice, reaching out to take the boys hand. Derek growled. 'I met you this morning do you remember? Don't mind grumpy here. I can't wait to get you alone. For a big chat. About him and all his bad points. He doesn't have any good points I'm afraid.' She said.

'Go!' Derek snapped at her. She dragged Stiles behind her into the living room where the family was sitting. All of Derek's siblings were there, as well as meathead, the twins and Scott and Stiles. His dad was sitting in an armchair with his mom perched on the edge of his lap.

'Well.' She asked as Derek walked inside and for one frightening moment he thought she wanted details of his make out session. Then he realised they were lining up for him to bite them.

'I can't bite everybody tonight.' Derek said slouching into the corner of the couch. 'I don't have the energy.'

'Of course you do. You took your mates blood first so you'll have more than enough.' Linda said. Derek glared at her.

'Me first.' Amy said holding out her tiny arm again.

'At least get them two out of here.' Derek said nodding at the twins. He glared at Steve and the man finally took the hint, lifting both boys and taking them to another room. They may have been little wolves but they were too young for something like this.

Derek pulled his little sister into his lap and tickled her ribs before catching her wrist. He watched her blue eyes flash amber as his fangs slid out and into her skin. She held on bravely, submitting instantly. He held himself there for a second before quickly licking the would closed, letting her finish the job. 'Now me.' He reminded her. Her tiny fangs were almost ticklish against his skin. There was no pain as she bit into him. She didn't bother to close the wound, because it would just be reopened again.

Derek repeated the action with his family, only his brother hesitating before submitting. Judith went to get Steve, while Derek asked if biting the meathead was necessary, Laura glared at the insult so Derek bit his sister's mate to keep the peace. Maybe the guy could prove useful. Finally Scott was standing, hands in his sleeve.

'You don't have to son.' Linda said softly. 'It's a big step submitting to an Alpha like this. We're only doing it because Derek's going to be challenged and we're his family. If you'd rather not we'd understand.'

Scott stood there. Derek knew the boy was young and his mom was right, this was a big decision but he couldn't help the impatience that was seeping into him. He was about to tell him to come back when he made up his mind when Scott stepped forward, offering Derek his arm. 'The good thing about me being your Alpha is control. I won't be interrupting your computer games with my howling. Well I might be but you won't be trying to kill anyone.' Derek said before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Scott's wrist. Scott hissed and Derek frowned, his blood tasted of something familiar but before he could pin it down Scott submitted. Derek held up his torn wrist to Scott and Scott took his blood. He was about to heal when he heard the back door open.

'Did we miss it?' Ellie Hale called rushing in.

'Almost.' Derek said. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and had barley pulled back before her wrist was at his mouth. 'This could cause problems. Peter is your son.' Derek said. Her wrist was pressed so close he had to talk around it.

'My mate chose you, now how would it look if I didn't submit. Bite.' She said. Derek obeyed her. She submitted as quickly as Amy had. She took his wrist and before she dropped it David's wrist was at his face. Derek growled in annoyance, he was getting tired of this.

When they finally finished Derek was a little woozy. He had a big family, all taking a slice of his blood, and he'd only three hours sleep in the last two days. He stared shocked when Stiles pushed him down on the sofa and sat beside him, lifting the broken skin of his left wrist to his mouth. 'Can I?' Stiles asked. Derek nodded, watching as Stiles slowly started to lick and clean the wound on Derek's wrist, knitting and healing the skin back together. When it was done Derek wanted to pull the boy against him, hold him and bask in his presence but he didn't think anyone would be comfortable with that move. Least of all him. 'That was gross.' Stiles said but he looked more pleased with himself than anything else.

'I'm serving dinner in fifteen minutes. Laura and Judith come help. Carter set the table, Amy help your brother. Chop chop.' She said clapping her hands. There was a flurry of movement and Derek watched as his little sister took Scott by the hand dragging him away. Already part of the family he thought as he leaned his head on the back of the couch.

'I'm glad you're here.' Derek admitted turning his head to look at Stiles.

'Is this like drugging? Because this time yesterday I didn't even know who you were and now I want to crawl inside you and stay there forever.' Stiles said eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

'It's because I'm an Alpha wolf. It's becoming urgent in you and in me but we've got plenty of time.' Derek said, words slurring slightly. Stiles edged closer.

'What can I do?' Stiles asked. Derek smiled a genuine smile.

'Just don't leave me.' He said brushing his hand over Stiles leg. Stiles watched as he fell into a light sleep, snoring already.

XXX

Let me know what you think? Did I get it right?


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank Jo for beta-ing this for me. It didn't want to be fixed; it's a nasty nasty chapter. Also rating goes up to M here.

Thanks to all you guys who review, you're awesome btb, and I love to see them pop up in my inbox.

I'm back at work next week after 9 weeks off so I might post chapter 5 before then…I'll see how busy I am…

I don't own Teen Wolf.

'You should take Stiles on a date. Tonight.' Laura said from her place at the breakfast table. She and Meathead, and the twins had stayed last night.

'Why should I take him on a date?' Derek asked stabbing a sausage. He was still tired, he had been out roaming through the woods, covering the paths he'd been on the night before when he found Stiles. It was a fruitless task. Clearly the other Alpha was tucked up snoozing in some bed while Derek, made an arse of himself hunting around for it.

'I take Laura on dates.' Steve said coming into the kitchen snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

'You must be so proud.' Derek snarled.

'You should take him on a date; you need to get to know him. You can't sink your teeth into him twice in twenty four hours and demand loyalty to the death. So take him for dinner or something.' Laura said picking up one of the twins as he ran to her. Derek had yet to learn the difference, admitted to himself he probably never would.

'He understands.'

'So he says.' Laura said. 'Plus Uncle Daniel says he'll be here tonight.'

'Then I should be here.' Derek said.

'Nonsense. You're the Alpha they do what you want not the other way around. Aunt Rebecca called me this morning to tell me he was coming but he hasn't called forward, told her he wouldn't. You need to not be here, he'll have to wait.'

Derek sighed. All these werewolf family politics were starting to give him a migraine. 'So I take Stiles out.'

'Yes.'

'Where do I take a seventeen year old boy on a date?' Derek asked, turning to look at Carter.

'I'm no poof. Don't look at me.' He snapped.

Derek growled in warning and Carter shrunk back in his chair a bit. 'Bowling?' He asked with a shrug.

'I hate bowling.' Derek said. 'What's on at the movies?'

'Make out in the back row. I like it.' Judith said coming into the room. 'Stiles will like it too.'

'Tell him I'm taking him out tonight.' Derek demanded. Judith turned to stare while Laura shook her head.

'Tell him yourself. He's your mate.' She said. Derek rolled his eyes and tugged his phone out of his pocket.

**Movies tonight. Pick something.**

**WTF**.

Derek scowled, he hated the way kids texted these days, ignoring the fact he was only twenty four himself. 'What does this mean?' He asked showing Amy his phone.

'What the fuck.' She said.

'Amy! Language.' Derek scolded.

'That's what the text says dumbass.' Amy rolled her eyes. Derek scowled.

**Movies. Tonight. 7.**

**Kl c u xx**.

Derek scowled at the message. He decided he would call Stiles later rather than ask his snot nosed family again. He put the phone away and watched as Amy harassed meathead to take her to school.

xxx

They went to see an old Dracula movie. Halfway through the movie Derek considered putting a seat between himself and Stiles as the boy twitched and jumped every five minutes. Derek reached out a hand and wrapped Stiles' fingers in his own. Stiles relaxed a bit but his leg still bounced. Derek shifted until his knee was pressed against Stiles. He didn't let go of Derek's hand until they were in the lobby and a group of guys he seemed to know walked in. They were almost out when someone shoved into Stiles shoulder, making him stumble into Derek. Derek glowered at the boy but he'd already walked away laughing.

'Leave it.' Stiles said taking Derek's arm and dragging him outside. 'I'm hungry.'

'We'll eat then.' Derek said crossing the street to a pizzeria he used to enjoy as a high schooler. They ordered a large pizza and a bunch of sides. Derek was impressed with how much food Stiles was able to pack away. They talked about vampire movies and vampires in general before moving onto werewolves.

'So the whole silver is a myth?' Stiles asked.

'Yes. It doesn't hurt us. In fact, it helps us. Some silvers have healing powers.' Derek said. 'Others help control a wolf's power. Some Alphas have to wear it.'

'Why don't you.'

'I was born when the moon was full and red.' Derek said. 'I was born to be an Alpha.'

'Oh. So you're stronger than others.'

'In a way yes. There are perhaps five born Alphas in every generation. You think of how many people there are in the world.' Derek said chewing on a piece of crust.

'So you're special.' Stiles grinned.

'Cheeky.' Derek smiled back. 'You want to come home with me tonight? We'll not do anything. ' I promise to keep my paws to myself; having you round makes me less grumpy.'

'I would love to but my dad…'

'Oh…ok then.'

'I totally want to dude…just…you know.'

'It's ok. I just…you…you're presence, it calms me and I have an uncle visiting tonight, and you would keep me…calm.' Derek said. Stiles frowned then pulled out his phone.

'Yo dad, hey, yeah movie was good, listen I'm staying with a friend tonight. Yeah, he's a vampire buff, has like a ton of movies, no I'm not going hunting in the woods looking for one to turn me, yes I know they're not real, hang on how do you know what Twilight is? No never mind. Yeah, Derek Hale, Carson. Judith. Yes I know, maybe, ok, right I'll see you tomorrow or something, yip, ok, love you too dad.' Stiles grinned and hung up. 'He asked if I had a crush on you.' Stiles grinned taking a slurp of his cherry coke.

Derek just rolled his eyes.

Daniel was there when Derek finally got home. He could hear him in the kitchen talking to Linda and Ellie. Laura was there too. Derek reached for Stiles' hand and Stiles swung their joined hands between them. Derek stopped and stared at his mate. 'That's what Amy does when she's dragging me into ridiculously expensive clothes stores.' Derek said.

'I like the feeling.' Stiles grinned. Derek rolled his eyes then tugged him forward, pressing a kiss to his lips before heading inside.

Daniel stood up immediately and Stiles was almost bowled over by how alike Daniel and Derek were. Daniel was about thirty, maybe a little less built than Derek, but he had that same signature scowl and imposing presence.

'Derek.' Daniel said offering his hand in a shake. Derek's right hand was holding Stiles left, their fingers locked together. Derek made a show of letting go of his mate to shake Daniels hand. 'And what a _pretty_ mate you have.' Daniel said sticking his hand out for Stiles. Stiles took the man's hand and shook it quickly, letting go as soon as possible. 'Oh you're a new pup.' He said sniffing. You wouldn't have to be a Werewolf to notice the tension in the air. It was rolling off Derek like a tsunami.

'Daniel you ass, it's rude to sniff an Alpha's mate. Did you ever sniff Gran like that?' Laura crowed coming into the room. It worked, Derek's shoulders relax minutely.

'You're too young to be Alpha.' Daniel said sitting back down at the table, and clearly the guy had a death wish. Derek sat opposite him. Stiles stood behind his chair because it felt like the right thing to do. From the nod Linda gave him he guessed he got it right.

'I may be but blame David not me.' Derek said. 'I am supposed to be Alpha after all, this is just sooner than we expected.'

'You're still too young, too green. What do you know about being an Alpha; you don't even have a family of your own yet? I've heard what you were doing last week; hell I know what you were doing when you got a call from Laura here saying we had a problem.' Daniel said. Derek fixed a quick glare on Laura but she shrugged. 'Oh she didn't tell me. The girls you were with did. How does your mate feel about that?'

Laura glared at him mouthing 'Girls'.

'Relieved.' Stiles said. Derek dropped a hand to rub the back of his knuckles against Stiles' leg but Stiles carried on. 'This guy is a lot to handle. I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get.'

'You're not even claimed. What do you know?' Daniel snapped.

'Now that's enough.' Ellie said. 'I won't have this fighting. You don't agree with a decision an Alpha made, tough deal with it. Or find a new pack to take you in.'

'Mum how can you be so careless about this?'

'Derek knows what he's doing and more importantly so does your father.' Ellie said.

'Is your Gran fighting your battles now?' Daniel said. Derek just glared at him. 'Nothing more to say other than a glare. Some things never change.' He looked to Stiles. 'He'll glare you open before he fucks you kid. Be warned. It might not be pleasant.'

Derek snarled and launched himself at Daniel. The chair Daniel was on tumbled backwards with the force of two wolves knocking it over. Derek snarled hotly at Daniels throat. 'Say one more word. Please.'

No one moved, no one spoke. Eventually Derek pushed himself off Daniel and reached out to grab Stiles by the wrist. Stiles followed him through the house. 'Get him out of here.' Derek snapped as he took three stairs at a time. The door slammed and the house shook.

Derek stood shoulders heaving trying to control his rage. Stiles stepped forward attentively, reaching his hands up to tug the jacket off Derek's shoulders. He set it on a chair before pressing his chest to Derek's back and reaching around to open the buttons on Derek's shirt, slipping it off his broad shoulders. He placed it over the top of Derek's coat then shrugged his own coat and hoodie off. He moved to stand in front of Derek who was just wearing a white wife beater and blue jeans.

Stiles didn't know what to do next but Derek's breathing was still heavy. He heard a door slam outside and a car pulling away. He ran his hands up Derek's arms. They were solid, he noticed, under his fingertips, so tight and tense. Ducking his head he pressed his lips along Derek's shoulders and collarbone, kissing all the flesh available to him. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and ran his hands down the length of him, cupping his ass. Stiles groaned and pushed into Derek but Derek pulled back. It was too soon. He kissed Stiles on the lips and neck then pulled away and went to his suitcase. He really needed to unpack. He hunted through it pulling out a pair of sleep pants and tossing them to Stiles before grabbing a pair for himself. Stiles shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable before he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants off, then his shorts.

Derek didn't look away like he knew Stiles wanted him to. He just stared at the creamy white legs, imagining them wrapped around him as he fucked into that needy little body. Stiles cock was soft and pink, and Derek imagined sucking it, jerking it, maybe…well…

Stiles pulled the pants up but they slipped down his hips again, hanging dangerously low. Derek laughed. 'I'll have to get you some stuff that fits.' He stripped himself, unashamed of his nakedness, letting Stiles look as much as he wanted before tugging his sleep pants on and throwing the comforter back. He motioned for Stiles to get in first, and then followed shutting off the light. 'Take your t-shirt off.' Derek said laying a head on the pillow. Stiles huffed but took it off and tossed it to the bottom of the bed. Derek looked at Stiles body, lifting the duvet for a closer examination, his fingers running over the area he bit to change Stiles before settling down in bed and pulling him closer.

Derek rolled onto his back, tugged until Stiles was lying on top of him. 'Can I tell you a secret?' He asked into the darkness. His wolf eyesight allowed him to see Stiles perfectly.

'Yes.' Stiles said setting his head on Derek's shoulder.

'I think Peter has inappropriate intentions towards my sisters. It was something Amy said. Judith didn't deny it.'

'That's…'

'I know. If he challenges we'll fight.' Derek said. Stiles rubbed his cheek over Derek's shoulder.

'Then you know you can't lose.' Stiles said. They listened to the heartbeats in the house around them. Derek cursed internally when he realised he forgot to pick up a paper and look at property. He sighed, deciding to get one in the morning. Stiles slipped his leg between Derek's and snuggled closer and Derek couldn't help but bask in his mate's presence.

Derek woke in the middle of the night. He intended to roll over and stuff his face into the cold part of the pillow when he realised there was a weight on him, stopping him. Stiles was sprawled across his belly and Derek noticed his sleep pants had been pushed down baring his cock. Stiles was touching it gently, running nervous fingers over the curve. Derek's cock was enjoying this attention as much as Derek was.

Derek lay still, watching what his mate did, and couldn't help but groan out loud when Stiles leaned forward to press a kiss with dry lips to Derek's cock.

Stiles licked his palm and ran it over Derek's cock again, watching in fascination as it filled with blood and the shape changed. He moved his hand along the length a few times before drifting lower to explore Derek's balls. Stiles rolled them in his fingers before going back to touching Derek's dick. He shifted again and Derek got a view of his ass, half bared because the pants were falling off him.

'You're so big.' Stiles said, sitting up and straddling Derek's thighs. He wrapped his fist around Derek's hard cock tugging back and forth gently, letting his thumb swipe over the sensitive head. 'Do you like that?' He asked, dipping the edge of his thumb in the slit.

'Yes.' Derek said. He was frightened to speak or move least he spook Stiles. Taking his lip between his teeth Stiles set a faster pace. His movements were jerky and unsure but Derek knew his was the first cock Stiles has ever touched other than his own, and it turned him on more than it should. He came surprisingly quick, mess landing on his belly and Stiles' fingers. He almost come again when Stiles lifted a curious hand to his mouth, sniffed then poked his pink tongue out to clean himself up.

'Spunky.' He said with a cheeky grin. 'Was that ok?' he asked, his voice a little unsure as he swiped his fingers across the come splattered on Derek's belly, and sucked them into his mouth before bending and cleaning the last of it away from Derek's skin.

'More than ok.' Derek growled flipping Stiles so he was on his back. Derek hovered above him. He longed to blow Stiles, to suck his cock into his mouth and taste all the juices he could. Though being cautious he wanted to move at Stiles' pace, so he reached a hand down copying Stiles. His fist was damp from sweat and the healthy amount of pre-cum that's dribbled down Stiles' shaft. Derek wrapped his big hand around Stiles', and couldn't help but admire how pale Stiles looked against him, then he pulled and tugged Stiles the way he worked himself when he's leaning against the shower wall. Stiles whined and fucked into his hand. Derek swept his thumb across the top of Stiles' sensitive prick then worked it back to the base. Stiles was close, his earlier exploration had him hard long before Derek touched him so it was no surprise when he cum quickly, covering his belly and Derek's hand. Derek brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them inside but Stiles reached his head up to help him clean up.

'I want to taste, to compare.' Stiles whispered. Derek groaned he knew he could turn him over and fuck him for hours. They both had the stamina to go on. Instead he let Stiles help him, their tongues tangling around his hand before he pushed his face into Stiles, licking the taste from his mouth. Derek rolled onto his side, and kicked his pants from his feet and felt Stiles do the same. He fell back into a doze with a possessive arm around his mate's waist.

The second time he woke Linda was in his room collecting dirty washing. Stiles was snuggled against him as tight as possible, head buried in his pillow. Linda looked smug as she collected the fallen clothes from around the room. She set something on top of one of the dresser. Derek was too sleepy to care but recognised Stiles' embarrassed scent. He caught sight of Laura trying to poke her head in and mentally cursed nosey sisters. Maybe he'd go use the internet today and find himself somewhere proper to live because three days here is already two too many.

When the door shut Stiles twisted in his arms. 'Your mom took my clothes.' He said and his voice was panicked.

Derek decided to get up, he could hear Amy and Judith bickering over a hairdryer and Carter was blaring his music. Laura was in her old room, did she ever go home? He dreaded to think what they were all up to. There was no way he'd get peace to sleep for a few more hours. Tugging on a pair of jogging bottoms, he hunted for something, anything that might not look ridiculous on Stiles. The door opened and Stiles who was standing beside the bed naked squeaked and shot under the covers. Laura smirked at Derek.

'Nice choice Alpha.' Derek ignored her, studying the blue jeans in her hand. 'For Stiles. They're Carters.' She said.

'Get out.' Derek said taking the jeans.

'What's up?' Laura asked mock concern in her voice. 'Isn't Alpha getting some?' She ran squealing from the room as one of Derek's baseball gloves followed her into the hallway. He heard her laughing with Judith and Carter.

'Mom left you shorts.' He said tossing the brand new pack that was on the dresser onto the bed. Stiles blushed as he tried not to think of someone else buying him underpants. 'And these might fit.' He handed the jeans to Stiles. He tugged a clean t-shirt out of his case and threw it to Stiles. Stiles pulled it over his head. It was massive, hanging off his shoulders and Derek couldn't hide a chuckle. 'You look cute.' He said then frowned, wondering where he learnt that word. He blamed Amy.

He opened the bedroom door and glared at his siblings as they gathered to mock him. 'Amy. Come in here for me.' Derek said tugging her into his room.

'What?' She asked. Stiles was dressed and trying to pull the bed covers into some semblance of order.

'If you unpack my suitcase and tidy this room I'll give you fifty bucks.'

'Lazy bastard.' Carter said from outside the room. Amy held out her hand and Derek rolled his eyes grabbing his wallet and tugging out three notes.

'You got any tens?' He asked her, watching as she plucked the three notes from his fingers and stuffed them into her pocket.

'Nope. Your loss big bro.' She said as she lifted clothes from his case and stuffed them into his dresser. 'I'll leave these drawers for Stiles.' She said.

'I don't need drawers.' Stiles said instantly, eyes wide in panic. Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss to his mate's mouth before he left the room.

'I'm hungry.' He announced to no one in particular as he made his way to the kitchen. Stiles followed, ignoring the smirks in the hallway. He looked away from Carter, remembering a hundred bruises associated with Carter's fists so he wasn't particularly interested in aggravating him. Derek was already eating when he got to the table. Linda gave Stiles a big smile and set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

Derek snapped the newspaper up after Alan got up from the table, giving Stiles a good morning nod. Derek flicked through it until he found the property pages. Stiles ate in silence, looking around the big family kitchen where Linda seemed to be waiting to feed people at all times. She was baking as well; she always seemed to be up to something. The Hale's definitely had large appetites.

'What do you think?' Derek asked showing Stiles a rental advertisement for a three bedroom apartment in what used to be an old factory. One month's rent cost more than Stiles' jeep. It was top floor, the only apartment on that floor. Stiles imagined it to be all brick walls and big windows and very art deco.

'Looks cool on paper.' Stiles said spooning some eggs into his mouth. Derek grunted but kept the paper between them, eyes flicking over each advertisement. He grabbed a pen from the middle of the table and stuck a few marks on the page. Then he rose and took a long drink of his coffee, dumped his plate in the sink and hunted through the cupboards for more food, coming away with a pile of pastries. He sat down and scoffed one while he watched Alan talk to David through the window. Stiles finished his food and was about to tidy his plates away when Linda lifted his plate and the newspaper, rolling it and stuffing it into a cupboard. Stiles frowned, wondering what she was up to before Derek distracted him.

'Do you want to go out for lunch?'

'You've only eaten breakfast.' Stiles pointed out. Derek just shrugged and turned back to the window. 'Garden needs weeded.' He said. 'Has Carter got a job yet?'

'Don't know.' Linda said from her place at the sink.

'Carter!' Derek yelled at the top of his voice. They heard the shuffle of feet and Derek's younger brother appeared in the kitchen. 'Have you found a job yet?'

'Do you have a job?'

'Yes, I'm the Alpha of Beacon Hills.' Derek said. 'Do you have a job or not?'

'No.'

'Mum's garden needs weeded. I would do it but I'm busy this afternoon.'

'You're not busy now.'

'I will be in fifteen minutes, and you're busy then too. Weed the garden when we get back from our hunt.' Derek said as he got up and stretched. 'Call Scott and ask him to meet us here.' Derek turned to Stiles and Stiles obeyed immediately.

Along with Carter, Judith, Amy and Steve, they all made their way into the woods. They headed to the place Derek found Stiles first. Derek was pissed that this was the first chance he had to come back here to examine the space in daylight. There was a lot of blood on the log Stiles fell against and Stiles swallowed as he realised it's his own.

'Scott does anything smell familiar. You ran with him one night.' Derek said, frowning at Stiles' best friend. Scott sniffed in frustration. 'Just concentrate.' Derek said. Judith was busy playing with her nails and Amy was bouncing around the group. Derek reached an arm out and grabbed her pulling her into his side.

'Behave pup.' He told her good naturedly. Scott frowned and made off into the woods, following his nose. Derek swung Amy, his arm wrapped under her arms as they follow and she squealed. When he dumped her on the ground and sprinted away she latched onto Stiles grinning up at him.

'Hi.' She said and Stiles swallowed nervously. He's seen that look, hell he created that look. She's up to something. Some sort of devilment. 'Can I get a piggy back?'

Hoisting onto his back he trotted after the group, coming to a stop when they found the wolves standing around and looking down. There was a carcass of a deer, half eaten. Derek sniffed the air but looked disappointed. 'I think this is where I was turned.' Scott said looking at the deer. 'I remember tripping over something and it was dead, but fresh dead. Then…it's fuzzy.'

'Let's go back.' Derek said falling into step with Stiles and his cargo. 'Are you working out there.' Derek grinned at Stiles but he poked Amy in the ribs.

'Just a bit.' Stiles said. He had one arm wrapped under her thighs the other resting on her foot. Derek slowed, letting the others get ahead a bit before reaching over and taking Stiles' free hand. They walked like that for another half mile before Amy wanted down. She immediately pushed her way in between them, taking both their hands in her own. Derek watched Stiles reaction, and was delighted when Stiles beamed at Amy. 'I always wanted a little sister.' He told them.

'You can have her.' Derek said immediately. Amy pouted up at him.

'You'd be lost without me. Who would eavesdrop for you on Uncle Daniel when he's on the telephone outside.' she said quietly. Derek stopped walking and looked down at her.

'What did he say?'

'Just about how granddad messed up the plan and how you weren't going to be as easy to beat, but then Uncle Peter said something about a new plan.' She said.

'What plan?' Derek frowned down at her.

'I don't know but I don't like it. They sounded like they wanted to be Alpha too much.' Amy said. Derek started to walk again, tugging them along behind him. His mind was whirling with what they could be up to. He knew they planned to weaken him, but it would be impossible to do physically. Neither of them was strong enough. They could use this rogue Alpha but if Derek couldn't find it then he's wasn't sure they could. They could take away his pack, bit by bit, but surely they wouldn't harm their own flesh and blood would they? He at least didn't think Daniel would but under Peter's influence who knew what the man would do. Then there was the whole 'as easy' thing that Amy had mentioned. Did David know he was going to be challenged as severely by his sons? Derek was sure his Granddad did know and that was why Derek was Alpha of the Hale Pack right now.

He looked at his little sister so trusting holding his hand, and his mate who he loved already, who he can't imagine being without. These two right here could hurt him the most. He needed to have a chat with his Granddad he decided.

Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

I've neglected this, as in haven't posted since November neglected this! How bad am I?

XXX

'Mom, have you seen the newspaper from this morning?' Derek asked as he tugged his coat on. Linda turned innocent eyes to her son.

'Not in the last hour.' She said. It was a clever ruse, and it wasn't a lie. Derek frowned at her and turned his back towards her, his eyes narrowing at Stiles as if he knew something.

'See you later then.' He said softly tugging Stiles by the sleeve. Stiles gave her a wave as he followed Derek to his car. 'She's up to something.' Derek said slipping the keys into the ignition.

'She's your mom. You're lucky you've got one.' Stiles said looking out the window at the forest as they passed. The sunlight was seeping through, casting shadows along the driveway. There was a wealth of colour as Fall crept over the trees, chasing the last of Summer away.

'What happened?' Derek asked softly. 'That is if you want to talk. You don't have to; we can talk about something else.' Stiles was tempted to take the out, to fall away and find something else, but suddenly it was as if she were in the back of the car watching him, waiting for him to speak.

'She was stabbed one night at the movies with my dad. He just came home without her. Said she went to the toilet and never came back.' Stiles said. Derek reached over and squeezed his hand. 'I mean who gets stabbed at the movies!' Stiles spluttered throwing his hands up in the air, pushing Derek's hand away.

'I can't imagine not having them.' Derek said.

'I wish I had a family like yours.' Stiles replied, his eyes on the trees as they drove.

'You do. My family is yours.' Derek said. They headed out of town the costal town Ellie and David used to take Derek and Laura when they were kids. They drove for an hour or so, enjoying each other's company and arguing over what radio station to listen to. Derek kept his hand on Stiles's leg for most of the journey and as Stiles got braver he returned the favour. Derek's thigh was hard under his fingers and Stiles decided he would definitely have to do some working out to keep up with this guy.

'How do you keep fit?' Stiles asked.

'The usual kinds of exercise. Gym, running, swimming, chopping wood.' Derek smirked.

'Chopping wood?' Stiles asked with a laugh turning to look at Derek.

'Yip. Granddad always had me chop wood every summer for the winter coming in. If he had his way I'd be chopping for a few hours a day. I've been neglecting my workouts lately but I'll have to get back into them.' Derek said frowning in the mirror as if his facial muscles had been neglected.

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed, imagining Derek's broad back muscles working as he swung the axe at the wood on the chopping block. Derek made a noise beside him. The scent of arousal was thick in the car. Stiles concentrated on something, anything else to try to diffuse the scent. It took a while (and a few terrible images of a nudist beach with grey haired babes playing volleyball) but it worked; Derek's breathing went back to normal, his hands relaxed on the steering wheel.

'At least I know you're attracted to me.' Stiles grinned as Derek squeezed his leg again.

XXX

'I don't think your mom wants you to move out.' Stiles said sliding into the booth opposite Derek. He reached his legs forward to rest his feet between Derek's. Derek rubbed his ankle against Stiles's. 'You've only been back five minutes. Stick around for a few more days.'

'Do you know what it's like living there? Have you forgotten what happened this morning with the laundry? That won't stop. They'll stalk us until we're mated then they'll try to catch us at the worst possible time, just because my reactions are amusing to them.' Derek grumbled. He snatched a menu and looked at the list of food. Stiles lifted his own copy but he watched Derek.

'Be nice to them. Confuse them.' Stiles suggested, giggling when Derek glared at him. They ate their food then lounged around town, watching kids feed ducks on the river that ran into the Pacific and wandering through shops. Stiles picked up a t-shirt that said "Smile It Confuses People" and imagined it on Derek. He didn't think it was something Derek would wear but he bought it anyway.

'There's a house to rent by the beach.' Stiles said. 'Were only an hour's drive from Beacon Hills.' He knew Derek wouldn't move that far away but the house looked awesome and a guy could dream. Derek just grunted and wandered down the street towards where they were parked.

'We should get back. I want to stalk the woods tonight and maybe catch a scent of this Alpha.' Derek said.

'Hey, we haven't made out since...' Stiles pointed out. He liked kissing, liked kissing Derek and he supposed this relationship business allowed him to call on Derek when he felt the urge.

'Stiles get in the car!' Derek said. 'And maybe we'll find somewhere to stop along the road.'

'Can I drive?' Stiles asked biting his lip and rocking on the balls of his feet.

'Get in the car.'

XXX

It was quiet, for a Saturday night. Sheriff Stilinski had only had three calls, a case of domestic violence that was just loud sex, three drunken teenagers behind the supermarket and a dog howling constantly in the woods. He pulled up in the cruiser to where the final disturbance was supposedly coming from. He slipped out and shone his torch towards the trees, appalled by what he seen.

Some idiot had tied their dog to a tree and left it there. He wondered how long it had been like that. Sighing he walked over to where the dog was pining pathetically and untied the leash. It was a young dog, no more than six months. 'Come on fella.' He said leading to dog towards the cruiser.

Something snapped behind him and he turned around, shining his torch into the trees but he seen nothing. Sighing, and realising Stiles was making him watch too many horror movies, he walked forward, the dog following trustingly. He loaded…her, he checked ('sorry about calling you fella lass.') into the back and hopped back into his seat. The vet would be closed but he could keep her until Monday morning.

He was just pulling out of the parking lot when a car flew past him, doing double the speed limit. He snapped his siren on and followed them down the road. They stopped after a few miles, pulling meekly onto the side of the road. The dog whined in the back.

'Easy girl, I'll just be a few minutes.' He said getting out and walking to the car in front. 'Hey can you cut your engine please.' He said bending to look into the car. There were two men in it.

'Problem?' One guy asked. John Stilinski frowned; he couldn't make the guys face out properly.

'Yeah, you were doing fifty in a thirty zone.' He said trying to get a good look at the interior.

'Oh I'm so sorry. It won't happen again.' The guy sounded smug. John took an instant dislike to him.

'Licence and registration.' He said, pausing when something moved behind him. He turned just in time to see red eyes and dripping fangs coming at him. He gasped and unlatched his side arm but it was no use, the beast was on him, biting into his shoulder.

He let out a scream as the car sped off. The beast hovered over him, stale breath on his face before it snarled and turned running into the woods. John pulled himself to his knees, his shoulder burned from the pain of moving. He managed to get into the cruiser and lock the doors. He didn't think he could drive.

He called for backup at the same time as trying to sooth the dog in the back seat. She was frantic, trembling and whining now. When he was sure deputies were on their way he pulled his cell from his pocket and called Stiles.

'Hey dad.' Stiles said, his voice cheerful as ever.

'Son where are you?' John tried to keep the pain out of his voice but the edge of his vision was starting to blacken.

'Dad what's wrong? You're hurt! What happened?' Stiles said down the phone. John snorted, it wasn't easy hiding anything from his son.

'I…something attacked me. Stay out of the woods.' John said.

'Something attacked you? Dad tell me! What did it look like?' Stiles called. He could hear another voice in the background.

'Like a wolf, red eyes.' The sheriff said.

'Where are you?' Stiles demanded.

'You can't come it's not safe.' John's fatherly instinct was kicking in.

'Yes it is. Derek's with me, Dad where are you.' Stiles pleaded.

John sighed. 'A mile from the forest picnic and play park. Headed north.'

'I know it. I'll be there pronto.'

'Ok.' John said, finally passing out from the pain.

XXX

Stiles was frantic. He wanted to run there but Derek told him doubling back and getting the car would make more sense. Stiles did, running until his legs almost gave out. They piled into Derek's car and Stiles called David and Alan to let them know what was going on. It was a testament to Derek's driving skills and blatant ignorance of speeding laws that they made it there before the cops.

Stiles was out of the car before it stopped, but his dad had locked himself in. He thumped the window but got no response. Derek's face shone through the passenger window and Stiles watched as he punched his elbow into the window, breaking the glass. He reached in to unlock the door. Stiles tugged it open as sirens got closer. 'Dad!' He called getting a groan from him. Someone was beside him checking the wound. Stiles looked around to find David Hale. He hadn't even heard the car pull up.

'It's taken Derek.' David said. Derek growled.

'Fucking Alpha.' Derek snarled.

'What?' Stiles asked.

'You're dad. The wolf gave him the bite.' David said with a comforting hand on his elbow.

'Is he going to be a wolf?' Stiles asked looking between the two wolves and his pale father.

'Yes.' David said. Stiles whined and heard a noise in response from the backseat. He looked in to find a frightened dog cowering on the floor. David saw her too. 'Hey pup.' He said opening the door and guiding her out. He took her to his own car and locked her in the backseat before returning to the police cruiser.

John Stilinski groaned then and Stiles put his hand on his dad's face. 'Hey.' Stiles said. 'Dad, look at me.'

'Looking at you.' John said trying to keep his eyes open. The police arrived around them and Stiles wasn't sure what happened but he looked around to find Derek in handcuffs and David and Alan frantically talking to the police. 'What happened?'

'You tell me dude.' Stiles gave one of those panicked smiles. 'You passed out there.'

'Yeah. I did. You'll never believe me if I told you.' John muttered.

One of the deputies arrived and pushed Stiles aside roughly. 'Sheriff are you ok?'

'I'm fine son, just a bit groggy. What's going on?' John asked trying to look around him.

'We have Derek Hale under arrest you'll be glad to know.' Stiles looked back; four cops were restraining his mate, holding him against the hood of a car. It was all he could do to stand and watch, if he went over there he would just cause more problems.

'What for?' John asked. Stiles pushed his way back to his dad's side.

'Arson.' The cop said.

'Of what?' Stiles asked.

'You're house. Done this evening. We have two witnesses.' The deputy said. Stiles gaped at him for a second before realising that he'd been with Derek all day.

'Impossible. He's been with me all night.' Stiles blushed.

'Doing what?' The deputy asked raising an eyebrow. Stiles levelled him with a look.

'Making out.' Stiles said looking over at Derek, remembering the heat between them as Derek pressed him into a tree just before his phone went off disturbing them both.

'Let him go.' The deputy called waving his hand in Derek's direction. The cuffs were released and Derek stood up glaring at the cops around him. He stalked towards Stiles, a thick arm wrapping around his shoulder. 'What attacked you sir?' The deputy asked.

'I don't really know. I think I got a fright more than anything else. I'm ok now.' The sheriff lied. Stiles opened his mouth but closed it. Why was his dad lying?

'Do you need to go to the hospital?'

'Nah.' John said. 'It doesn't even hurt. Just a scratch.' He looked around. 'I'm more interested in this fire.'

'I'll take you there.'

'No my son and his boyfriend can take me. I've got a few questions for them.' He said getting out of the cruiser while the deputies arranged for it to be brought home.

Stiles got into the back and Derek drove. They sat in silence for a long time before John broke it.

'What the hell is going on here? You're in it up to your eyes Stiles so don't deny it.' He said panting and gripping his shoulder as Derek took a corner harshly.

'Sorry.' Derek said. He didn't sound it.

'What do you know about werewolves dad?' Stiles asked. John was quiet for a long time.

'That one killed your mother.' He said quietly.

XXX

Stiles was still in shock as they pulled up on the street as close as they could to the house. It was a shell, completely burnt out. John got out of the car and Stiles followed him. Stiles felt Derek take his hand as he looked at the home where he grew up. John slung an arm around his son's shoulders.

People kept coming to them all evening as they stood in shock, offering hugs and condolences as if someone had died. Stiles supposed something had, his house was part of his life. There were so many memories just burned away, but there was nothing they could do now but just stare.

It was well after midnight before they got into Derek's car to head out to the Hale house. 'So if you didn't start that fire Derek, but someone said they seen you do it, I have a big burning question.' John said.

'Who did?' Stiles asked from the backseat. He had a million questions himself, and not just about the fire.

'No. Who set Derek up? And why?' John said. Stiles chewed his lip, glancing at Derek.

'Hey dad. You know you're a werewolf now.' Stiles said.

'It's ok son. I'll deal. It's not as bad as it seems.' John said softly, looking out of the window.

'I know. I'm one too. In fact there are no humans in this car.' Stiles said.

They were quiet the rest of the way home.

Linda had made sandwiches when they arrived home and Derek and John tucked in with a savage hunger. Stiles was hungry too but he was more interested in falling into Derek's bed so he could forget this whole night ever happened. He thought about their connection and how dependent he was on Derek's presence already. He couldn't imagine what life used to be like without him.

'Your Uncle Fergus was looking for you tonight. He arrived shortly after you two rushed off.' Linda said to Derek.

'What did he want?' Derek asked.

'I don't actually know. He said he needed to talk some sense into you, or make you see sense or something.' Linda curled her nose up and glared at the seat Fergus must have been sitting in.

'He's Peter's man.' Derek leaned back in his chair, his eyes raking over the kitchen.

'I think so.' Linda said.

'Well the odds are in my favour Mom, don't you worry.' Derek said pressing a kiss to her hair.

'It's a mother's prerogative to worry Derek, and I do, all the time.' She said. 'Especially with you.'

'Hey, I can take care of myself.' Derek told her with a cocky grin.

'You've been the head of this family longer than you realise.' She said with a sad look in her eyes, shifting on her feet and twisting her hands on her jumper.

'Where is Dad anyway?' Derek asked.

'He's in bed, he was so worried when he got home after Fergus left that I sent him on up.'

Derek nodded. 'Ok, why don't you settle the Sheriff into a spare room so I can make sure Stiles is ok?'

'You're a good mate and a good son.' Linda said.

'I know that.' Derek said.

'And so modest.' She teased. 'Come on John, I'll show you to a spare room and get you settled.' Linda said. For a brief second Stiles was worried his dad would take him along too but it was a testament to how tired the sheriff actually was that he followed Linda upstairs without question.

'Come on, you too.' Derek said pulling Stiles to his feet. Stiles went through the motions of removing his clothes, just collapsing into bed in his boxers. Derek shifted behind him, the mattress dipping with his weight and draped a strong arm around him. Stiles was asleep in seconds.

XXX

Stiles woke to the sound of the Hale siblings bickering in the hallway. There was no actual subject of the argument; they just seemed to enjoy trading insults. Derek was with them and Stiles rolled over onto his side. It still smelt wonderfully of Derek and he buried his face in his mates' pillow before rolling onto the floor. He groaned and stood up, heading towards the en-suite bathroom. The shower was massive and Stiles played with the temperature before kicking his boxers off and stepping inside. He let the water wash yesterday away from his skin. The memory it would seem was stuck in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shower door opening and closing. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into Derek's strong torso. 'I want to suck you off.' Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles grinned and his cock was clearly in agreement given the interested twitch it made.

'Don't let me stop you.' Stiles said, turning his head to kiss Derek's cheek.

'Pay attention. I'll want the same treatment sometime soon.' Derek said falling to his knees and licking Stiles's bellybutton. Stiles giggled and slicked his fingers into Derek's hair. He felt Derek's hot mouth move lower and gasped when he licked the head of Stiles's cock. Stiles watched in awe as Derek moved his mouth over his cock, his tongue making lazy circles as his fingers teased his balls.

Derek's mouth felt amazing, he was hot and soft as he pushed Stiles against the wall with one hand and bobbed his head over Stiles cock. Derek swallowed as much as he could, his tongue stroking the underside on each upward pull, swirling around the head then dipping back down.

Stiles could feel his orgasm coiling in his belly. 'Derek.' He moaned tugging his mates' hair. Derek ignored him, seemingly intent on sucking Stiles's brain out through his cock. 'Derek I'm gonna…'

Too late. Stiles grunted and half fell forwards as he came, Derek swallowing everything down his throat. He tried to straighten up as Derek licked his softening cock but Derek stood up and pushed him back against the shower wall. Derek kissed him fiercely, all tongue and teeth as he jerked his own cock. Stiles wanted to help, he really did, but all his strength was concentrated on holding himself up and kissing Derek. Or being kissed by Derek. Whatever, Stiles had just had his first blowjob and it was understandable that his head was messed up. He felt Derek's warm come painting streaks across his belly, then a hand rubbing it in.

'Mine.' Derek snarled and Stiles loved it when he got all possessive like that. Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles's and they stayed like that, Derek catching his breath while Stiles tried to gather his brain back into his skull. Then he was being manoeuvred under the showerhead and Derek was washing him. He raised his hands and returned the favour, enjoying this feeling of intimacy.

When they got out Stiles found his jeans and t-shirt from Friday neatly folded on top of Derek's dresser. He just laughed to himself and got dressed. He was hungry and Linda was a good cook so he hurried down to breakfast leaving Derek to fight once again with Judith.

His dad was already at the table when he arrived. John raised an eyebrow at his son but said nothing. His plate was clear and he was sipping a cup of coffee. Derek arrived just as Linda set two plates down. Derek lifted the paper and hunted for the property section, scowling when he couldn't find it.

'Maybe they forgot to include it.' Stiles said, ducking his head to hide his smirk. Derek just grunted before sitting down and eating his food.

'Let's go for a walk.' John said when Stiles had finished. Stiles flashed Derek a grin as he followed his dad outside. They walked to the edge of the forest then followed the gravel road. It was a cool morning and Stiles snuggled into the black hoodie he had snatched from Derek. 'So let's start with you being gay.' John said.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm more bi than gay. I mean Lydia Martin is still one hot piece of ass.'

'And Derek.' John asked.

'He's my…boyfriend. Mate…I don't know what you want to call it.' Stiles said. He really needed to clear up what to call the guy.

'Don't you think he's a bit…old?' John asked.

'I know, he's twenty four but Dad, it's like the wolf knows. Can't be without him. It's a werewolf thing. There's apparently one mate out there for all of us.' Stiles shrugged. He couldn't get Derek out of his mind sometimes. All the time.

'I think we started in the wrong place. Want to tell me what happened and when you became a werewolf?' John said, ever the sheriff.

Stiles took a breath and started from the beginning, from Scott getting bit in the woods. The only big details he left out were anything to do with sex. He couldn't handle that just yet, today, this week, month, year... Ever.

'And how come you know about werewolves?' Stiles asked. They stopped and sat on a fallen log.

'You're mother grew up around werewolves back in Utah. There was a big pack there, as big as the Hale's. One night when we were visiting your grandparents she came across an old friend. They used to date in high school. They hugged each other. Nothing happened because I was standing right there but this werewolf's mate, she was pissed off. She followed your mother and killed her.' John said. His voice was devoid of emotion, like he'd went over this story a hundred times.

'What happened to her?' Stiles asked.

'She was executed by her pack. It half killed her mate. He's a shell of a guy now, or was last time I heard. Broke his heart but you're mother done nothing wrong, I asked the pack Alpha.' John said picking at a piece of grass, dragging it apart, strand by strand.

'Oh.' Stiles said, toeing the leaves. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It was better the way I told you. I didn't want to give you any more nightmares that you were already having.' John said. 'So Derek's your mate huh?'

'Yeah.' Stiles said.

'Would explain why he's been stalking us the whole time.' John said. Stiles grinned; he knew Derek was there of course.

'He cares.' Stiles said. Derek walked forward, no point in hiding now he had been discovered. 'What are we going to do about a home?' Stiles asked his dad.

'Live with us.' Derek said stopping behind Stiles. Stiles leaned back against his legs.

'We can't live with you.' John said.

'Yes you can. You're pack now. Or at least Stiles is.' Derek said.

'I told him about the loyalty bite.' Stiles offered tipping his head back to look into Derek's face.

'I know. I heard you.'

'Well the other guy bit and ran, didn't even offer me dinner so I figure I should stick with you guys.' John said with a smile. He held his wrist out to Derek. Derek bit it then offered his wrist to John. John had a bit of trouble with his fangs but he eventually bit into Derek. When it was over they walked back.

'I'll think about the living arrangements. I don't know how I feel about you two sleeping together.' John said finally.

'We haven't had sex yet Dad. I'm not ready and Derek understands that.' Stiles said with a red face. 'I feel lost without him.'

'You feel that much already son?' John asked.

Stiles nodded. Derek flung an arm around his shoulders. 'It's the curse of the Alpha's mate. Everything has happened quickly but it's been a shock for us too.'

'I trust Derek. He saved my life.' Stiles added.

'Then I trust the man who saved my son's life.' John said shaking Derek's hand. 'Mind if I use your dad's office. I have to make some calls.'

'Sure thing.' Derek said. He kept his arm around his mate as John walked into the house. They could hear a car in the distance coming up the gravel road. Derek sniffed the air then let out a long groan. 'Let's go. If we go now they'll never know we were just here.' Derek said.

'Why?' Stiles asked. It was too late, Laura's car pulled into the driveway followed by a strange one.

'Huh. Meathead can drive.' Derek whispered. Stiles laughed and hit Derek in the stomach as Steve got out of the car. Laura released the twins from the backseat and they bolted for Derek and Stiles, throwing themselves at their legs screaming. Derek screamed back and they squealed in delight before running to the back door to see if Linda had sugar to keep them hyper. He watched as two women got out of the second car.

One lady was tall and elegant, a wolf, Stiles recognised immediately. She wore high heels and a neat fitting dress. She was gorgeous. The woman with her, who took her hand, was pretty too, with long brown hair and a soft smile. Lesbians, Stiles brain helpfully supplied. Hot lesbians. Gah, what a family this was.

'Derek.' The older wolf said leaning forward to hug him. He hugged her back then nodded at the other girl.

'Stiles this is my aunt Jennifer and her mate Charlene. This is my mate Stiles.' Derek said.

'I heard you got yourself a little mate.' Jennifer smirked. 'Laura he's as edible as you said.'

Laura offered Derek a sweet smile while Stiles found himself cowering back from the wolves. The way Jennifer was looking at him made him feel a little naked. Or a lot naked.

'Yeah well you got your own mate so get lost.' Derek said.

'I hear my baby brothers already been to see you.' She said.

'Words were exchanged.' Derek admitted. 'Let's go inside.'

'I wonder if Linda has any of that tea.' Jennifer said, taking Charlene by the hand. Charlene looked over her shoulder at Derek with a smile.

'Laura.' Derek called his sister back.

'What?' She asked.

'You could have told me Jennifer claimed Charlene.' Derek frowned.

'What and ruin my fun.' Laura smirked. 'Derek used to date Charlene.' She explained to Stiles. 'But don't worry, she dumped him.'

'It was a mutual breakup. She hated giving blow jobs.'

'I can see why.' Stiles said with a grin. 'You're demanding in the girth department.' Laura cackled in delight at the comment. Derek shoved his shoulder as they walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

'So if you're my Alpha what do I get out of it?' Jennifer asked curling her nose up as Linda set a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

'Quit bullshitting and hold your wrist out Jen, you already told me you were going to do it when we went jogging this morning.' Laura said sipping her coffee and snatching a cookie from the plate. She waved it under Jennifer's nose before taking a large bite out of it.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. 'I want to hear what he has to say for himself.'

Laura burst out laughing. 'It's Derek he has nothing to say for himself other than "do as your told bitch or I'll rip your throat out!"' She said putting a pretty good impression of Derek on. 'Jesus, becoming the Alpha hasn't suddenly given him morals, ideologies and a vocabulary. He's still a fuck now and question later kind of guy.'

'Don't swear Laura.' Linda said.

'Don't swear, but you don't defend what she said about me.' Derek questioned his mother.

'I agree with her one hundred per cent.' Linda shrugged. Derek agreed too, nothing changed since he became Alpha other than a desire to protect his family, but that had always been there, and a need to claim his mate, who wasn't ready for such a step. And his appetite. He found he was hungrier, eating more to sustain the power coursing through his veins. Still didn't mean he wanted to let Laura get away with bitching him out.

'Whatever. Daniel may be my brother but he's a moron. Peter's an even bigger moron. You, my sexy nephew, god I wish we weren't related, are my Alpha.' She said thrusting her wrist under his face. Derek had to jerk his head back so she didn't punch him on the nose. He carried out the loyalty ritual. 'Charlene. Give Derek your wrist.' He took Charlene's wrist in his hand. 'Won't be the first time you two have shared fluids now will it.' Jennifer teased. Derek glared at her before sinking his teeth into Charlene's creamy wrist.

The sheriff walked back out of Alan's office. 'Hello Jennifer.' He smiled.

'I hear you had a bit of bother.' Jennifer smiled back, crossing her legs so her skirt eased up her thigh. Derek rolled his eyes, Jennifer may have found a mate but she would still mount just about anyone, including family if you allowed her.

'Just a bit.' John said. 'Derek if it's ok with you we'd like to take that offer. I've called the insurance company and they'll be out in the morning. I'm going to go over and see if there's anything salvageable.'

'I'll come too.' Stiles said springing from his seat.

'I'll drive.' Derek said bolting from the house. 'Fucking women.' He muttered as he got into the car.

There wasn't much left, they found when they got there. John found a few knick knacks here and there but there was nothing worth keeping. Thankfully Stiles had spent one rainy afternoon scanning every family photo he could find and saving them both to a cd and on the hard drive of his laptop. That laptop was currently sitting in Derek Hale's bedroom. Of course priceless family heirlooms had been lost, like a rocking chair that was old when John was a boy and a quilt that had been wrapped around Stiles as a baby, used for his mother before him too.

They collected what they could and headed over to the station to drop the sheriff off. He told them he would find some way home and gave Stiles a handful of bills with the instruction of 'normal clothes son, no batman t-shirts.'

That's how Derek ended up at the mall with Stiles, Amy and Judith. Derek hated the mall, and Stiles looked a bit sick at how excited Judith and Amy were at the prospect of dressing him. He sent Derek pleading eyes that had Derek handing Judith some cash and sending her off to hang out with some friends she spotted. Amy he could handle but not both of them.

It amused Derek that his mate and his little sister had the same taste in men's fashion. She picked several t-shirts that Stiles stuffed into Derek's arms. He grabbed jeans, boxers, a few hoodies, a few pairs of sleep pants (that Derek promised would be a waste of money), socks and a heavy jacket. He grabbed a similar amount of stuff for his dad, replacing crazy t-shirts for fine checked button downs. When they got to the register Derek handed his credit card over and ignored the cash Stiles held out to him.

'I like spoiling my mate.' Derek explained, watching as some clothes that would suit an eleven year old girl rather than Stiles appeared in the pile. They bought sneakers and boots in the shoe store and Stiles made a mental note to order new lacrosse gear.

They found Judith hanging with her friends at the food court. Derek's eyes lit up and he ordered Stiles and Amy to take a seat while he trawled for food.

'You enjoy spending his money?' Stiles asked Amy with a grin.

'I enjoy making him pretend to be grumpy.' Amy grinned back. Stiles laughed as he watched Derek walking towards them with a large tray of food. Derek sat down, setting the tray in the middle. There were burgers and curly fries, milk shakes and those apple pie bars that Stiles loved as well as ice cream.

'Dig in.' Derek said grabbing a burger. Stiles was busy chewing when he noticed Allison and Lydia walk past. Lydia looked amazing as ever. Allison spotted him and waved, making her way to their table. Lydia trailed behind, scowling until she spotted Derek, then she looked interested.

'Hello Stiles.' Allison said sitting down. Amy glowered at her and leaned against Derek's arm. He put it around her protectively, understanding she wasn't happy.

'Hello handsome. Where have you been hiding all my life?' Lydia said smirking at Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes and kicked Derek.

'Um, far away.' Derek said looking back. His normal mode would be flirt but with his mate here he had not interest.

'I could show you around town.' Lydia offered.

'I know it.' Derek said shortly taking bite of his burger. Lydia frowned.

'Well I'm going to drag this one off before she molests your friend here.' Allison said dragging Lydia off by the arm.

'What was that?' Derek asked.

'Lydia Martin. Ex crush.' Stiles said watching her go. He snapped his eyes away from her butt at Derek's growl.

'She's a hunter.' Amy whispered. Derek frowned down at her.

'Who?' Derek asked quietly looking around the food court.

'That girl that was talking to Stiles.' Amy said nodding to where Allison had been sitting.

'What Allison?' Stiles scoffed. Allison was a lamb, she almost cried in biology when they had to dissect dead rats.

'Allison…' Derek prompted.

'Argent.' Stiles said. 'She just moved here like last month. She's Scott's girlfriend.'

'Damnit.' Derek snarled. 'Her family is made up of hunters.'

'Good for them.' Stiles frowned slurping his milkshake.

'Werewolf hunters Stiles.' Derek said watching Stiles until he caught a clue.

'Oh. Oh my god that's horrific.' Stiles said but Derek was getting up from his seat and dragging Amy behind him. He collected Judith and they went outside. Derek didn't speak until he was in the car.

'Fucking hunters and rogue wolves and stupid teenagers and fucking family that can't be loyal and more werewolves than I know what to do with and conspiracy theories and set ups and almost getting arrested and yappy sisters and whiney needy mates with disastrous lives and fucking fuck! Don't tell mom I swore in front of you two.'

'You know what Derek you're just a jerk like you've always been.' Judith snapped. 'Yappy sisters, sisters, if you'll remember, who were the first to offer you their blood.'

'I didn't mean it like that I-'

'Just take us home.' Stiles cut him off. Derek sighed and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. The tension was thick in the car as Derek drove a little faster than he should have, eventually pulling into his parking space at home. Stiles was first out of the car, followed closely by Judith. Amy just gave him a disappointed look before she followed her sister, clutching her bags in her hand.

Derek took a deep breath, he felt like such a jerk. He was only twenty four and suddenly the responsibility of the family weighed heavily on his shoulders. There was danger around every corner and he didn't know what was going to happen next, so much had happened in the last few days. If anything happened to any of them, if anyone died then Derek would never forgive himself, and worse he'd probably just let Peter take what he wanted. He wondered if she should talk to his grandfather about giving up his position as Alpha but he couldn't face the disappointed look on his face.

He got out of the car, slammed the door and made his way through the house. Stiles was standing by Derek's bed sorting the clothes into two piles. Derek recognised one pile as belonging to John.

'Stiles.' Derek started stepping forward.

'I don't care.' Stiles cut him off. 'I'll do whatever I need to, I'll do whatever it is that mates do but I don't care what you have to say.'

'Mates listen to each other.' Derek offered moving to lean against his dresser so he had a better view of Stiles's face.

'Yeah well I listened to you earlier.' Stiles said.

'Look I didn't mean…'

'No you did because I can tell. I'm a whiney needy mate. I'm a disaster. I'm a loser. I'll live.' Stiles said.

'Stiles don't be like this, just listen.' Derek pleaded. He needed Stiles to listen, to understand. normally when a wolf became Alpha they had the luck of already having a well established mate who could help shoulder the responsibility of a pack. Derek had a seventeen year old mate, not ready for this but changed against his will and dependent on his Alpha because their wolves had unfortunately bonded when Derek healed Stiles. It killed Derek that he'd allowed the bond to happen, if he hadn't then Stiles wouldn't be standing here now, arguing. Stiles would be happy elsewhere with a home and a father and, ok so he would have been a werewolf and Derek would be stalking him but at least he wouldn't be burdened with Derek's problems.

'I don't want to talk to you. Ok. I just want to organise these clothes and get somewhere to sleep for the night.' Stiles said. Derek stared at him. He looked so small with his too big jacket and his sad face. Derek wanted to take him in his arms, kiss away the hurt he caused. 'Why don't you go talk to your sisters or something?'

'I know my sisters; I'll make it up to them. Stiles I wasn't talking about you.' Derek took another step closer.

'Well I don't see any other needy mates around here.' Stiles said stepping back from the bed and waving his arms about. Derek tried not to let Stiles's body language hurt too much.

'I do.' Derek said.

'Yes, you do. So how are you not talking about me, explain that huh!' Stiles demanded.

'Because I'm talking about me.' Derek snapped.

Stiles snorted out a laugh. 'You're life, your problems buddy. Look I'll do the mate thing. I'll bend over and you can fuck me and I'll lie in your bed and make you an all powerful Alpha and I'll stand up to anyone who threatens you and the pack or whatever, so just drop it ok. I know how you feel; now you know how I'll feel.'

'What you're just going to kneel there on that bed while I shove my dick in your ass and not care about anything but myself. You're willing to do that? You're willing to degrade yourself?' Derek said. His words were harsh but he needed to make Stiles understand what he was offering.

'Sure, why not. You and your family have degraded me for years.' Stiles snapped.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

'I'm a dork. The Hale's, there the big things around school, ever popular. Everybody loves you guys, adores you. Me, I'm just a fucking loser who takes a punch to the guts or a slushy to the face because your sister seen it on Glee and thought me covered in freezing ice would be a cool idea. I've got news, not pleasant.' Stiles said turning and grabbing a handful of clothes to stuff back into the bag.

'Judith did that?' Derek asked resting his hand on Stiles's forearm.

'Yes Judith, and Lydia and Jackson. Why the fuck do you care? You only want me around to give you strength in numbers.' Stiles mumbled.

'Who punched you?' Derek asked quietly.

'It doesn't matter.' Stiles sounded tired.

'It does.' Derek said.

'No it fucking doesn't ok. I'm a loser, I'm a punch bag. I was a punch bag before I was a werewolf and I'm going to be a punch bag now. You're verbal punch bag.' Stiles said again, obviously hurting.

Derek snarled and launched himself at Stiles pushing him into the wall. 'Let's get one thing straight here Stiles, what I said earlier, I meant me. Who keeps taking your hand, who puts their arm around your shoulder, who fucking stalks you when you're perfectly safe with your own father just so he can be close to you. I'm the needy one. I'm the whiney one. My wolf wants to be around you all the time; he's never been like this before. So demanding, so possessive. So fucking hard to deal with. He wants you. I want you. So what I said back there in the car, I mean it for me.'

Stiles stared at him, he knew now Derek wasn't lying. His heart rate had only picked up due to adrenalin. 'Ok.' Stiles said bringing tentative hands up to Derek's arms. 'Hey, you better relax or you're going to cut off my airways.'

Derek did relax, just slightly. He didn't let Stiles away though. 'Who punched you?'

Stiles sighed. 'Look, it doesn't matter. It was last year.'

'Was it Carter?' Derek hissed. Stiles just nodded. 'Fuck.' Derek said. 'I hate bullying. Always did.' He snarled pushing himself away. He paused for a second, listening. Carter was out.

Derek paced around the room for a second before turning and pressing Stiles back into the wall. 'Here's how this is going to go. I'm falling in love with you. You make me cuddly. I don't want to be cuddly, but I can't help it. You are a part of my family. You live in this house; until I find my own if I can ever get my hands on a goddam newspaper. You will feel safe in this house. Bullying within my pack will not be tolerated. When you're ready I'm going to lay you out, I'm going to make love to you. I will fuck you afterwards, but when I begin the claiming process I will be gentle and easy and make it as pleasant as I possibly can. Are we on the same page here Stiles?'

'Yes.' Stiles whispered.

'Good. Now, I'm hungry because I left half my food in the damn mall. Are you coming downstairs for food?'

'Yes.' Stiles whispered again. He leaned forward brushing his lips against Derek's. Derek growled wrapping a possessive hand in Stiles hair and holding his head still as he fucked Stiles mouth with his tongue, pulling away with a nip to Stiles lip.

'Tell anyone I admitted to liking to cuddle and I'll make sure you have to babysit Meathead's monsters every Saturday for a decade.' Derek snarled pushing away and grabbing Stiles' hand, tugging him down the stairs. Stiles trailed behind him trying not to laugh at Derek's threats.

XXX

'What did I tell you about bullying?' Derek asked Judith slipping into her room. She snapped the lid of her laptop closed and looked at him.

'What do you mean?' She asked but Derek heard the slight skip in her heartbeat.

'Bullying.' Derek said again.

'You said don't do it.' She said shrugging her shoulders.

'And…' Derek prompted.

'And I don't.' She shrugged.

'Stiles told me you threw ice in his face or something you seen of some programme.' Derek said.

'Glee. And that was just a laugh.' Judith defended.

'At someone else's expense. It's called bullying. Do you bully anyone else at school?' Derek cocked his head to the side.

'No I do not.' She sighed.

'If I find out you are I'll be pissed.' Derek said. 'I'm sorry about earlier. I actually mean Laura as the yapping sister because she's a yap.'

'It hurt.' Judith said.

'I said I'm sorry. Just try to understand what's happening to me here to. This time last week I was hanging on the beach at a bonfire. Now…the family's in my hands.' Derek said. He didn't want to burden his sister with too many of his feelings but he did want her to understand.

'I know.' Judith said getting off her bed and wrapping her arms around her brother's waist. 'I'll try to remember you're a grumpy jerk.' She said tucking her head under his chin.

'Whiney bitch.' He said.

'Can I borrow your credit card?' She asked.

'Dream on.' He said letting her go and pushing her playfully. He heard her laugh as he went out the door.

Amy was a little harder to convince. Derek flopped onto the pink duvet on her bed while she sat with her head phones on ignoring him. He kept inching towards her as he traced the little heart patterns with his fingertip. Amy shifted away until he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her. She squealed and kicked and pushed at him but she laughed too and he knew all was right with the world when she let him pull her onto his lap for a cuddle.

'I'll be a jerk. And I'll get things wrong.' He said into her hair. 'But I need you to tell me so I can fix it again.'

She nodded against his chest but didn't speak.

'Friends?' Derek asked softly, not daring to open his eyes.

'Of course dumbass.' She punched him on the shoulder. He kissed her head and dropped her on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was lying on their bed flipping through Derek's laptop with a frown on his face. Derek lay down beside his mate and gazed at the screen. Stiles had found his media files. Right now there was a picture of Derek and a group of his friends at a house party. Stiles thumped the arrow to select the next picture, then the next one, and again.

'Hey what's my pictures ever done to you?' Derek asked reaching over and taking Stiles's hand to kiss his fingertips.

'Nothing.' Stiles sighed. It was clear that Derek had a ton of friends, was a popular guy. There were loads of girls hanging around him in the pictures, and they were hot. Like Lydia Martin hot. To start with every few pictures had a girl with her tongue shoved down Derek's throat but eventually they filtered out. There was one girl in particular who kept reappearing, a cute blond who always seemed to be hanging off him, cuddling and kissing and looking completely like a shower fantasy.

Stiles frowned; he would always be a loser hanging off other people's popularity. He tried to picture himself there, hanging out with the sexy people. He reckoned he'd fit better in the corner just watching them. Stalking them. What would he say to them? It wouldn't be long before they walked away, cute little nose jobs curled in disgust.

Derek started to tell Stiles who the people were in the pictures, pointing out good friends and casual acquaintance. Stiles listened with only half an interest. Derek didn't seem to mind sharing stories about all the fun he had. Stiles really hoped Derek didn't want to meet Stiles' entire collection of friends because Scott had already met him and how did you tell a guy like this that you only had one friend. And people who hated you. Maybe he could convince Danny to pretend to be his friend.

Stiles closed the file and opened another one at random. There was a guy in these ones hanging around Derek's neck. He was slim and gorgeous, with blond floppy hair and red lips. Then Stiles came across the kissing pictures again, the blond with his tongue down Derek's throat. He thumped that file closed with a sigh and caught sight of one of the videos. The still of a hot butt in a purple thong walking away from the camera towards Derek who was lying on the bed on his side with his head on his hand. Stiles knew exactly what type of video it was.

'Seriously?' Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.

'Don't watch that.' Derek said trying to take the laptop.

'What if I want to?' Stiles asked.

'I don't want you to.' Derek said.

'Why? Want to keep secrets and hide stuff from me?' Stiles asked jutting out his chin.

'No, I don't want to upset you because you're my mate. All that is history. I'm here now, this is my home. I'm staying here, well not here because I'm finding a place of my own but I'm staying in Beacon Hills. Forever. With you.' Derek said easing the laptop from Stiles's hands. Stiles let him take it and watched him shut it down before setting it on the dresser. 'I'll wipe it when I get time ok.'

'You don't have to. They're your memories.' Stiles muttered looking away towards the wall.

'I've got you now. Think of the videos we can make together.' Derek said crawling up the bed and tilting Stiles head so he could kiss his neck.

'Kinky bastard.' Stiles moaned as Derek kissed his insecurities away.

Somehow Stiles didn't think Derek's past live was so over.

XXX

Monday morning rolled around and despite the fact that John offered Stiles the chance to stay home from school, what with losing his home and all, Stiles declined. He was desperate to get back to normality and he hadn't seen Scott since Saturday morning. He took Amy and Judith with him in his jeep. Judith complained the whole way there about the transport but Stiles ignored her, busy arguing with Amy over what radio station to listen to.

They dropped Amy off first. Stiles was collecting her after school as well. Derek had warned both Stiles and Judith not to hang about because he didn't know what Peter might try next. Stiles was chuffed when Amy kissed his cheek goodbye.

School was the same as usual. Stiles tripped over his feet when he stared too long at Lydia and wasn't watching where he was going, Jackson sent him flying into a row of lockers and Scott mooned over Allison.

'Dude her family are hunters.' Stiles hissed as they ate their lunch.

'Huh?' Scott said dumbly.

'As in people who hunt werewolves.' Stiles pointed out, waving half a sandwich around his head.

'Are you sure?' Scott narrowed his eyes.

'Positive. Dude we're puppy bait to her. She'll chew us up and spit us out.' Stiles said, finally eating his food.

'But she's so sweet. We're studying together after school.' Scott said dreamily.

'Yeah well study your wolf instead. Hey you should come home with me.' Stiles suggested.

'Nah. Derek creeps me out.' Scott shuddered.

'That's my boyfriend you're talking about.' Stiles pointed out but Scott didn't seem to hear him because Allison had leaned towards him to talk. Stiles just turned away and stared at Jackson and Lydia as they kissed.

Stiles was waiting for Judith when she finally arrived screwing her nose up at the jeep. Stiles ignored her reaction and tried to make small talk as they got in. He turned the key, and the jeep made a funny crunching noise before kicking out. Stiles frowned and turned it again.

'Typical piece of shit.' Judith snapped.

'Shut it Judy.' Stiles said. 'You'll hurt her feelings.' He got out and popped the bonnet, staring at the engine with a slack jaw. Judith got out the other side with a sigh to complain some more when she copied his look. All the pipes and wires in the engine had been cut. Stiles looked up at Judith who just stared back.

'Amy!' He said turning and fleeing out of the school gates on foot.

XXX

'Well well, what have we here? A little Hale all on her own.' Peter Hale said smirking down at his niece. Amy pulled her schoolbag close to her chest and stared up at the man with wide eyes. 'And how are you. Tell me Amy what did you learn at school today?'

'Nothing.' Amy said quietly.

'Nothing. That's not a very good school then is it?' Peter said shaking his head in mock concern. 'I've been sent to collect you today. You're daddy asked me to come get you.'

'I'm waiting for Stiles.' She said.

'And who is Stiles?' Peter asked.

'Derek's mate.' Amy said straightening her back a little more.

'Oh your big brother got himself a mate. Well, that's good news. They'll be busy then together, won't have much time for you I would imagine.' Peter said making a sad face.

'They do!' Amy defended. 'They took me shopping with them yesterday.'

'Isn't that nice sweetheart.' Peter said. 'Well Stiles is busy at work or so your daddy tells me so that's why I have to collect you.'

Amy bit her lip and stared up at the man. She had never liked him, never felt comfortable around him. Derek and Laura had always taught her to speak her mind, to stick up for herself.

'You're not very smart are you?' She asked.

'Whatever do you mean?' Peter asked her.

'Stiles goes to school.' Amy said raising her chin. 'So you're telling me lies. I'm not stupid and I'm not going with you. I'm waiting here for Stiles and Judith. And for the record, Derek's going to kick your ass.'

Peter's eyes darkened, glaring at the little girl.

'Your precious Derek's going to be lying in a pool of blood with half his throat in my fist before very long.' Peter snarled bending down and taking her arm. 'I've had enough of this.' He said yanking her forward. He didn't get a step before something almost bowled into him. He let go of Amy's arm to move.

Amy looked over her shoulder. Stiles was standing behind her panting to get air into his lungs. He had one arm wrapped around her chest and the other one gripping her shoulder.

'And you are?' Peter asked in a bored tone.

'I don't talk to strangers.' Stiles said backing away, keeping his eyes on Peter.

'I thought this was supposed to be easy.' A voice said from behind. For a second Stiles though it was Derek but then he realised it was Daniel.

'Well we've got two for the price of one now.' Peter said.

'Three. Here comes Judith.' Daniel said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Stiles rolled his eyes. He had told Judith to stay put. She came to a stop beside Stiles and wrapped her hands around his arm.

Stiles looked around. They were in front of a school and the road was filled with traffic so he was glad they were in a public place but he still felt vulnerable. There was no way he could have protected Amy and Judith against Peter alone never mind Peter and Daniel. 'And what do we have here. Is this the mate?' Peter asked looking at Stiles.

'Yes.' Daniel said. He sounded bored.

'My, what a handsome boy. It's been a while since I've had a boy…' Peter said trailing his eyes over Stiles.

'Stiles is a man.' Amy said angrily looking back up to Stiles. He gave her a small smile. Quite frankly Stiles was panicking. He had no clue how he was going to get them out of this mess. Both girls were clinging to him, depending on him. He wondered if Derek's scent all over him had anything to do with that.

'He hasn't claimed you yet.' Peter said sniffing the air. 'Though you stink of him.'

'Jealous?' Stiles goaded. The only semblance of a plan in his head was to keep them talking and pray that someone would stop or come to help or something. 'I mean he does smell like Alpha. I bet you would love to smell like Alpha.'

'I will smell like Alpha. I promise you that. But why is he procrastinating in claiming you. Quite frankly, you're delicious. I would almost be tempted to take you and mate you myself.'

'You can't do that.' Stiles said.

'I can do what I want.' Peter said stepping closer. Amy let a little sound out of her throat and Stiles moved her until she was beside him. He didn't want to let her go any further because he was aware of Daniel behind him. Peter ran a finger up Stiles's neck, then grabbing his shirt he pulled Stiles closer and followed the path with his nose. Stiles shuddered and pushed him away as he stepped back. 'Yes you smell like Alpha too. I think I'll take his pack and his family, take his mate, and then take his life.'

'Good luck with that.' Stiles said. A car stopped beside him and a door thumped closed.

'Get the hell away from them.' Derek snarled. Stiles looked to where he was standing. Derek looked furious, his fangs had slipped out slightly and his eyes were glowing red. Laura stood behind him, face like thunder.

'And here's the Calvary.' Peter said with that sickening smile. He stepped away from Stiles and the girls and folded his arms, rocking back on his heels.

'Car. Now.' Derek said. Stiles walked to the car, pushing the girls in first. Amy practically climbed into his lap when he sat down. 'I think it's about time you stopped hiding and came to talk to me.' Derek said stepping close to Peter. Daniel stepped forward but a snarl from Laura had him stopping in his tracks.

'I'm letting you play at Alpha for just a little while longer. I don't want to spoil your fun before you die.' Peter said. Derek growled low in his throat before turning around and getting into the car. Laura followed behind him, sending one last glare over her shoulder.

xxx

'Stiles how could you be so fucking stupid and irresponsible.' Derek roared when they got into the house. 'Jesus Christ.' He slammed his hands onto the table. It groaned with the force of his weight. 'I just want to fucking slap you right now.'

'It wasn't my fault.' Stiles said.

'Oh yeah? Where the fuck were you. I told you not to hang about. I told you to get to her school as quick as possible.' Derek snarled. 'You fucking idiot. If anything had happened to her I would have killed you.'

'Derek, it wasn't my fault my-'

'I don't want to fucking hear it. I trusted you, and you let me down. I don't know if I want a mate like that.' Derek said turning his back.

Stiles could feel the hurt well up inside him, adding to the guilt. He felt bad enough about what happened. Derek's temper was making him feel a million times worse.

'Do you know what I'd have to do if you're a mate I can't trust? I'd have to use you, declare you an omega. You'd be the punch bag of the pack, you'd have to obey me completely, be collared, and be kept behind locked doors. That hasn't happened in the Hale pack in over two hundred years and I don't want to have to fucking do it to you.' Derek said. He looked like he was about to tear something apart.

'Can Stiles speak now?' Judith suddenly snapped. Derek turned to glare at her.

'Thank you Judith.' Laura said glaring at Derek. Stiles shot her a smile. 'Oh no, I'm as pissed as he is, I just want to hear what you're trying to say before I go buy you a fucking collar.'

'Someone tampered with his jeep ok. Lay off him, he protected us.' Judith snapped.

'Is that true?' Derek asked.

'Did you see it sitting about when you came to lift us?' Stiles snapped.

'Actually no I didn't.' Laura said thoughtfully. 'Who would do that? Peter?'

'No 'cause he said Stiles was at work.' Amy spoke for the first time. Derek looked at his little sister, still standing half behind Stiles her tiny hands wrapped around Stiles's arm.

'Why did he say that honey?' Laura asked.

'He said he was there to collect me because Stiles couldn't get me cause he was at work.' She said.

'So if he didn't tamper with your engine who did?' Derek asked. Stiles shrugged. He was still smarting from Derek's anger. Every time he thought they turned a corner and got over some hurdle, something else was shoved in their way. 'Did you sniff to see if you detected a scent?'

'No I was too busy running to Amy's school to protect your little sister.' Stiles snapped. 'How did you know to get us anyway?'

'Judith called.' Laura said. 'Hey Gran was making apple pie this morning. I bet she'd give us a slice if we asked nicely huh girls?'

Derek watched his sisters walk out the door hand in hand.

'This isn't working.' Stiles said.

'Stiles wait!' Derek called as Stiles went up the stairs.

'No. I'm going to be fucking collared now! What the fuck Derek that's not even humane.' Stiles said. 'Collaring a human. Fuck when I had a dog he didn't even wear a collar until I took him for a walk.'

'That's the worst case scenario. I do trust you. They trust you; I was surprised when Laura managed to get Amy to go with her. She's clinging to you like you're her air.'

'Then why did you say that.' Stiles asked. He hated that Derek made him feel like this.

'I was angry; it was heat of the moment. I was scared.' Derek said.

'Derek if this is heat of the moment now, and we haven't been mates for a week, what will you be like in a year, in five years. Will I always feel this way; will you always try to hurt me?' Stiles asked. He couldn't live like this, live on the edge, one moment in Derek's good books and the other frightened Derek was going to drop him like a hot potato.

'No I won't. I'm under tremendous stress. Everybody's turning to me because I'm their Alpha; I'm the one they depend on. Know what I did all morning? I sat on the phone to my cousin in New York talking him through his marriage problems. After that I was at the bank with my Granddad because the pack has monies and valuables in various safety deposit boxes. We went through ledgers and books and bank accounts and then I had a late lunch, read the property section and called a second hand dealer about a car for Judith. Does that sound anything remotely like what I was doing last week? Not to mention thinking about security around this place and trying to find ways to lure rouge Alphas from their hiding place.' Derek rubbed his eyes. He was new to this too, Stiles understood, but taking his anger out on Stiles wasn't helping them at all.

'Derek…I understand but I've never been in a relationship. I've fallen in love with you, already, since waking up a few nights ago to you licking me. Licking me Derek, like an animal. I'm seventeen I need to get my head round more than being licked instead of introduced to someone.' Stiles muttered.

'So I have to add you to my list of Alpha things I have to learn to do properly.' Derek said thoughtfully.

'No you have to add me to your Derek's top priority list.' Stiles said smiling softly and stepping closer. 'And beside me you have to make sure to put make up for being a dumb jerk and not listening to my boyfriend.'

'Boyfriend.' Derek asked with a smile.

'Yeah. I'm going to call you my boyfriend when I introduce you to people.' Stiles said poking a finger into Derek's chest.

'But we're mates.' Derek said sliding his arms around Stiles's waist.

'I know but I like the way boyfriend sounds. I've never had one so I want to say it.' Stiles said nuzzling his nose against Derek's neck.

'I can live with that.' Derek said dropping his lips to Stiles's throat. Suddenly he stopped and inhaled. He pushed Stiles back to arm's length, eyes flashing red. 'He touched you?'

Derek's voice was completely different. It was dark and deep just like the voice he used an hour ago when he found them with Peter. 'Yeah, said something about taking your pack then taking your mate.'

Derek growled. 'You fucking stink.' He screwed his nose up.

'And we're back to making Stiles feel like he's ten inches tall.' Stiles said pulling out of Derek's hands. 'Should I shower or something.'

'He's put a mark on you Stiles. He's going to make a challenge for you too. A legit challenge.' Derek said stepping back from Stiles as if burned.

'And what does that mean?' Stiles asked.

'That I can't claim you until I've answered his challenge.' Derek said through clenched teeth.

'What physically can't?' Stiles asked. He was horrified at the thought of Peter being interested in him.

'No it's werewolf law.' Derek said.

'Oh my god werewolves have laws?' Stiles asked. He imagined a group of old werewolves sitting around with beards making up their own laws just to mess with people. Creeper laws.

'Yes.' Derek said like it should have been obvious.

'Just break it.' Stiles said stepping closer to Derek.

'You don't understand, if I break it and a court of wolves find me insulting and negligent then I could be stripped of my Alpha status. The pack would be defenceless against him then.' Derek said stepping away from Stiles again.

'So what does this all mean?' Stiles asked pushing a hand through his hair.

'That I can't have sex with you until after I've faced Peter?' Derek said looking out the window.

'Sex. As in…'

'As in sticking my dick in your arse.' Derek snapped. Stiles was starting to worry that all this anger was going to make Derek crazy.

'Ok, what can we do?' Stiles tried opening his arms.

'Nothing. We can't do a thing.' Derek said darkly.

'We can't be intimate? At all?' Stiles asked.

'No because he hasn't been offered the chance to show you what he would be like.' Derek said.

'He's not going to get that chance.' Stiles said.

'He might have to. He could demand it and we won't be able to refuse him.' Derek said. 'Then you would have to choose.'

'Werewolves are barbaric.' Stiles said. 'Can we at least make out, share a bed. After all, you have to impress me too right?'

'Yes I think that's ok.' Derek said tiredly. 'I'll have to scent mark you like he did. To show my intentions with you.'

'Huh?' Stiles asked but he was tugged forward. Derek dragged his nose up Stiles's neck.

'You still smell like him.' Derek said turning and walking away. 'I'm going to my grandparents' house. Come with me.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm not leaving you here alone.' Derek snapped. He reached out and grabbed Stiles by the wrist tugging him downstairs. When they were on the path to Derek's grandparents Stiles readjusted their hands so their fingers locked together.

'Is this ok.' Stiles asked softly looking down at their fingers.

'This is ok.' Derek said, but his voice sounded tired.


	8. Chapter 8

David Hale had a library full of werewolf law books. Apparently this was a small collection according to Derek, who had studied werewolf law when he went away. Stiles imagined Werewolf College; he pictured a full moon with a wolf howling and a frantic woman running away as the college logo, a college square with a water fountain and a wolf howling at the skies, a campus crawling with snarly wolves… Derek sat at his grandfather's desk as he flipped through one of the books looking for something in particular. Amy had latched onto Stiles almost as soon as they arrived, her tiny hand in his as she followed them into David's study.

Derek stood up to find another book and his finger touched something. He paused and looked over his shoulder for a second. 'You might like this.' He said handing it to Stiles.

'Is it the Cliff Notes on werewolf history?' Stiles joked.

'Actually yes.' Derek said. He pulled out a book. 'Hey Amy, when Peter touched Stiles's neck did you see his face?'

'Yes.' She said with a frown. Stiles suspected she didn't want to get into another fight.

'What did it look like? What was his expression?' Derek probed.

'He looked frustrated. Like he was angry or jealous.' Amy finally decided.

'What colour were his eyes.' Derek asked her leaning closer, his elbows resting on his knees.

'Like a violet colour.' Amy nodded.

'More violet than blue?' Derek asked frowning at her.

'Yes, like they were trying to change but they wouldn't. It wasn't his usual colour.' She said. Stiles watched her pick a thread on her t-shirt, twining it around her finger then letting it loosen.

'Huh.' Derek said opening a book and scanning the chapter index. 'Where's granddad?'

'In the garden with that dog the sheriff found.' Amy said rising to her feet as if she knew what was coming.

'Scoot out and tell him I want him.' Derek said. Amy looked at Stiles for a second before she headed outside. Stiles looked at Derek but he was still ignoring him, eyes focused on the book he was studying. Stiles tried to ignore the hurt in his belly, pushing it away as he watched his mate. Amy returned a few minutes later with David Hale.

'I think Peter's mind is a bit…unhinged. His eyes are bleeding and he scented Stiles here.' Derek said by way of greeting. Stiles looked up at David but the man didn't seem fazed by his grandson's attitude.

'But your scent's all over him. He had no right.' David pointed out glancing at Stiles as if to confirm what he already knew.

'Yes but I still have to honour his request don't I?' Derek asked.

'Not necessarily. Stiles are you attracted to him in any way?' David asked turning to Stiles.

'No.' Stiles said. Noting about Peter was appealing to him, his scent, his appearance, the sound of his heartbeat.

'How did he smell? Pleasant to you?' David wondered, picking a pen from the desk and twirling it through his fingers.

'Just average. Nothing stuck out if that's what you mean.' Stiles said.

'Boy has no feeling back.' David said to Derek. Derek's eyes slid over Stiles.

'Hey Amy, grab us a soda each will you?' Derek said.

'What did your last slave die of?' She snapped.

'Insubordination.' Derek growled at her. She squeaked and giggled before running away. 'What's the punishment for…paedophilia?'

'Derek Stiles is seventeen. That's legal for wolves. He's reached his majority.' David said with a frown.

'I know that. I'm just curious.' Derek said keeping his eyes on the books in front of him.

'Depends on the circumstances and the family. Usually removal of certain appendages, other tortures.' David frowned at his grandson. 'Why all these questions Derek.'

'No reason Alp-Granddad, just something I come across in Texas last summer.' Derek said, resting his chin on the heel of his hand.

'Texas packs are brutal.' David said. He sighed as he looked around the room. 'I'll need to transfer these to you. I discussed you having this house with Ellie and she loved the idea, she suggested you move in but you would hate it more here than at home. Ellie would be in your bedroom at night taking his clothes from your hand when you strip him.' David said nodding towards Stiles who was blushing furiously.

'Behave yourself or I'll send you to the garden with Carter.' Derek laughed, looking down at the page of the book on the desk. 'It says here if your father were to give you into my custody until you're twenty one then any interest or claim that's laid on you in that time is null and void because you're my property and I have the right to do with you what I want in that time, including claiming.' Derek said. Stiles stared for a moment, realising that werewolf customs were old and frightening.

'That's right. That's what my father did with his mate.' David said. Derek remembered his great grandfather's mate. The man was quiet and shy but clever. He had bright grey eyes and was always smiling. He had died when Derek was nine.

'Couldn't my father refuse to allow claims to be laid on me?' Stiles asked.

'Then I won't be able to claim you. It's a no anyway because you're free to be wooed by whoever takes the notion. This way your father has already decided that yes you'll probably be claimed by me and he's happy for that to happen.' Derek explained thoughtfully.

'You werewolves are complicated.' Stiles said. Amy appeared with soda and sandwiches.

'You're a werewolf.' She said poking his belly.

'Don't remind me.' Stiles said grabbing a sandwich and tearing into it with a roar. Amy laughed.

Stiles and Amy followed Derek home an hour later, each carrying a small pile of books. They were putting them in Derek's room when the doorbell rang. Since half the family was downstairs no one bothered to do anything. Amy was busy finding the places Derek had marked, leaving them open with the notes in the right places while Stiles set the book he'd been loaned on the bed. It went on his to do pile along with three days' worth of homework, getting his jeep fixed, buying more stuff because he only had basics, ordering a lacrosse uniform and wondering what the hell happened to get him into this situation in the first place.

'Derek could you come down here.' Linda called from downstairs. 'You have a visitor.'

'Fucking family.' Derek muttered getting to his feet. Stiles and Amy followed him because it was almost dinner time anyway and they were hungry. Stiles didn't expect to see the hot blond girl from the pictures on Derek's laptop hugging him. Derek was smiling and hugging her back.

'Oh my god this must be Amy, I've heard so much about you. You're big brother adores you.' She said coming forward and pulling Amy into a hug. She let go and looked Stiles up and down. 'You I don't know.' She said dismissing him instantly as not important. Stiles had been around Lydia long enough to know that tone off by heart.

'Who are you?' Amy asked. Derek was whispering something to his mom that Stiles couldn't make out.

'I'm Gemma silly bean. Derek's girlfriend.' The blond girl said, pinching Amy's cheek.

'Wow.' Amy said. Gemma preened at that, obviously thinking Amy was complementing her looks. 'This is going to really awkward because this here is his boyfriend.' Stiles looked over Gemma's shoulder at Derek. His face was a picture, torn between fright and guilt and wanting to laugh at his little sister.

'Dinner's ready.' Laura called from the kitchen.

Awkward indeed.

XXX

Instead of eating, which was one of Derek's favourite things in Stiles estimations, Derek took Gemma upstairs to talk to her. Stiles wasn't too bothered but he still felt uncomfortable knowing his boyfriend was upstairs in a bedroom with a hot girl he'd been dating and sleeping with for ages while he sat her swapping his carrots with Amy for her parsnips.

'Well this is awkward.' Laura said. She had plonked herself beside Stiles.

'Where are Me-Steve and the kids?'

'Oh you are most definitely Derek's bitch if you were going to call Steve Meathead. They're at his mother's.'

'Why are you here?'

'When you piss me off enough I'll take you to meet her.'

'Fair point.' Stiles said. 'What's awkward?'

'Him and her upstairs. Don't you just wanna go up there and barge into the room and say 'mine bitch, get your own grumpy bastard' and tug your shirt off in the process?'

'He's not that grumpy.'

'He threatened to collar you.' Laura pointed out.

'You threatened to buy him the collar for me.'

'I was angry.' Laura shrugged. 'You forgave me.'

'Did I?'

'You wouldn't be talking to me if you didn't.'

Stiles sighed and finished his food. He followed the family into the den where they all curled around the fireplace and proceeded to trade insults. Amy leaned against him playing with her iPad while Laura sat on the floor by his feet. Even Judith was hovering on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. When Carter shoved Amy's feet out of the way he figured some sort of "surround Stiles but don't tell him why" game was going on. Derek was still upstairs and by now Stiles's mind had went from mildly curious to picturing the make-up sex they were having. Or break up sex. Or make up sex after break up sex after they decided to break up then get back together.

God Stiles really needed to have sex. He leaned his head against the cushions and glared at the wall.

'Do you think he'll take her as another mate?' Carter asked from his place on the sofa.

'Another mate?' Stiles asked as Laura snapped 'Don't be stupid.'

'Yes. Alpha's can have more than one mate. Especially because you're a dude, Derek can go off and choose a female to breed with.' Judith explained. Laura dug her elbow into Judith's leg. 'What Laura!'

'Granddad did it.' Carter said. Amy and Stiles turned to look at him. 'What? It was when we were kids. I remember Uncle Daniel told me that the woman Granddad was talking to in the garden was his other mate.'

'Well he left her.' Laura snapped. 'Derek wouldn't do that.'

'Are you sure. He had a hell of a time in LA. Get him and his friend Simon drunk enough and they'll tell you all about sharing girls and boys and…Ouch!' He said as Laura kicked him viciously in the leg.

'Now is not the fucking time Carter.'

'Language Laura.' Linda said coming into the room. 'What are you fighting over?' She asked looking at them piled onto the sofa.

'Nothing.' Carter said eying his older sister.

'Good.' Linda said taking a seat and lifting her knitting from the basket beside her chair.

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to fight what he just learned from his mind. He really wanted to get up and run but he had a feeling that he wouldn't even make it onto his feet before he was dragged back. His eyes were heavy and he felt himself drift off. He dreamed of Peter. Peter was telling Stiles what a catch he would be.

'I'd bathe you in my love, Stiles, there would be none of this tugging you around behind me, you would walk by my side. You would hold my hand and we won't part when family are around. I'll not shout at you, we'll discuss problems, like adults, like partners. I'll look after you, our pack will be well looked after. We'll be a family. I'll make love to you, gently, faithfully every day. I'll take no other mates as most Alpha's do; no it'll just be you and me. Forever wrapped in love.'

Stiles woke with a dry feeling in his mouth. Amy was still leaning against him. Derek was standing across the room with his arms folded over his chest staring hotly. The girl, Gemma, was sitting on the couch beside where Derek was standing chatting to Linda. He wondered what she was still doing there, what was happening, if he was dumped. He glared at his silly high heels, her silly perfect hair, and her silly long nails. Ok so perhaps as Derek's mate Stiles would still be around but playing second fiddle to her...hurt and Stiles wasn't going to stand for it. His wolf whimpered at the thought of having no mate but Siles shushed him, they'd survive, they'd win Derek over the dumb blond girl.

Until they sorted this whole thing about Peter marking him or scenting him or whatever Stiles didn't know how much Derek would touch him. Was Gemma going to compensate, was Derek going to fuck her when he was supposed to be fucking Stiles. When he was supposed to be finding comfort in a mate properly instead of sloppy hand jobs and rutting together? Was she a second mate? Would Stiles just have to learn to live with it, with Gemma warming Derek's bed on occasion? Where did Stiles go when Derek wanted to have sex with her? To date her? Oh god would Stiles have to wait at home to ask his mate how his date went. He didn't think he could do that.

Frustrated Stiles eased Amy down on the sofa and stomped into the kitchen to do some homework at the table. Judith joined him a moment later, asking about the chemistry write up they had to do. Derek hovered between the two rooms, but he never spoke to Stiles, or anyone for that matter. Just stood around being his moody broody self. Maybe if Stiles seduced him he might smile more…and forget all about the blond bitch. Stiles reckoned he needed to take lessons in spite from Laura.

He thought about the dream he had, remembered Peter's words when Judith was discussing math. He half listened. Peter had clearly worked some sort of mojo to send him beautiful words about making love and having a pack. Too bad Stiles knew the guy was a total and utter bastard.

When Judith packed her bag up, Stiles did too. He was mostly caught up with his work. Gemma was still chatting away in the living room, and she totally ignored him when he flopped onto the couch opposite her. Clearly she didn't see him as a threat. 'We'll see about that.' Stiles muttered to himself.

'What?' Laura asked from her seat beside him.

'Nothing.' Stiles said. 'I'm going to bed.'

'I'm tired too.' Gemma said stretching her arms and smiling at Linda. 'Derek will you take me upstairs.

'Why are your legs broke?' Stiles asked. His voice was low enough that she didn't hear him, but Laura did, bust out laughing while Derek scowled at them.

'Do you want me to take you upstairs cutie pie?' Laura asked pinching his cheek.

'You couldn't handle me.' Stiles smirked.

'Woo hoo.' Laura grinned fanning herself. 'Getting some balls there are you, kinky pup?'

'I've been known to use them.' Stiles said standing up and twisting the creak out of his neck. Gemma stood too and held her hand out to Derek. Derek took her by the elbow and pushed her forward. Stiles grinned as he trotted up the stairs. He knew Derek had been listening to the conversation between himself and Laura, prayed it had worked. He stepped into their bedroom and left the door open a fraction of an inch. He paused and peeked out the crack of the door as they walked past, stopped at the guest door while Gemma went in. Stiles watched her manicured hand come back out and tug Derek's shirt. Derek looked down at her hand then back at her as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Stiles kicked the bedroom door and snarled. He wanted to hurt her, to remove her from the house and send her back the way she came. It was the scent of Peter, Stiles knew it was. Derek hadn't touched him other than to scent mark him. Stiles scratched his neck where Peter touched him, then dove into the laundry hamper. He found a dirty t-shirt of Derek's from his workout this morning and a pair of dirty boxers. Taking them to the bathroom, Stiles went into the shower. He didn't have his favourite products yet but Derek's stuff was there. He washed himself twice, making sure to use big handfuls of shower gel, Derek's shower gel.

When he finished he dried himself off and rubbed Derek's dirty clothes all over his body to cover himself in his mates scent before pulling the t-shirt over his head. He tugged the boxers on and stepped into the bedroom. Derek was there, changed into a pair of sleep pants. His chest was bare. He was lounging in bed with Stiles' backpack open, looking at Stiles' algebra homework. Stiles stalked to the bed and made sure to roll himself obnoxiously across Derek to get to the inside of the bed. He made a show of climbing under the duvet before he got himself comfortable.

'You got this wrong.' Derek said shoving the book under Stiles' nose then correcting it himself.

'Why's she still here?' Stiles asked pointedly ignoring Derek checking his work like a fucking parent.

'She drove all the way here from LA. It's too late to drive back.' Derek said chewing on the end of the pencil as he looked over the stupid equations.

'Why did you go into the bedroom with her?' Stiles asked keeping his voice even. He did not want to sound like a jilted lover.

'To say goodnight.' Derek finally lifted his eyes from the book in his hand.

'And how did you say goodnight. With your tongue?' Stiles wondered, lacing his fingers behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

'I used the two words good and night together, and yes my tongue was part of the equation. Helped me form the words.' Derek deadpanned.

'Why did you spend hours upstairs with her earlier?' Stiles muttered. He felt a hint of hurt creeping into his voice, hated himself for it.

'To tell her that our relationship was over and apologise for cheating on her. With you.' Derek said poking Stiles on the shoulder.

'Do you love her?' Stiles asked ignoring the finger trying to get his attention.

'No. It was all friendship and sex. More sex than anything else.' Derek said truthfully. He took a breath as if to say more then thought better of it.

'Does she love you?' Stiles asked finally. He picked at a bit of rough skin on his fingers and angled his body towards Derek's.

'I may have lead her on unintentionally.' Derek admitted softly. Stiles could imagine him in LA, all smiles and teases, holding a drink and sweeping the girls into his radar with his smouldering hot looks.

'We're friends right.' Stiles said.

'You could say that.' Derek said like he wondered where Stiles was going with the conversation.

'But we've yet to have sex.' Stiles pointed out.

'You know things are awkward because of…' Derek tired.

'I'm in your custody.' Stiles cut him off.

'No you're not.' Derek pointed out.

'Do you want me to go call Dad and make a verbal agreement? Now? Because you will fuck me tonight?' Stiles said sitting up and looking at Derek.

'Stiles…'

'No. I dreamt about Peter on the sofa earlier. He told me he'll make love to me every day, he'll treat me as an equal; he'll do p.d.a's. He told me he would worship me.' Stiles pleaded.

Derek growled at Stiles's words, twisting so he was lying on him. 'You smell like me.' His voice was suddenly possessive.

'I fucking hope so because I lathered myself in your shower gel and I'm wearing your dirty sweaty clothes.'

Derek dropped his head and kissed Stiles. 'I promise when you're dad gives you to me, I will fuck you so hard that you won't know your own name. Until then, behave yourself. We'll do the contract tomorrow.'

'Are you going to claim me tomorrow?' Stiles asked.

'No.' Derek said pulling Stiles against him. 'Don't huff.'

'I want you to.' Stiles whined kissing Derek's jaw. 'I want you to do it now.'

'Oh I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you until your blind, but I can't claim you.' Derek warned.

'Why?'

'Do you want to make it to school the rest of the week?' Derek growled. Stiles shivered against him. 'Now sleep. I'm fucking exhausted.'

Stiles didn't agree with the idea of sleeping, he rolled on top of Derek to kiss him. 'Can't we just make out for a while?' Stiles whispered grinding his hips against Derek. Derek dropped Stiles's homework onto the floor and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles to pull him closer, licking into his mouth and kissing him while running his hands under his own shirt that Stiles was wearing.

He tugged on the hem dragging it off his body so he had freedom to kiss his neck and shoulders, making him shiver when he found a sensitive patch of skin. Stiles ground his hips against Derek and groaned when Derek's hands found his bum, squeezing his cheeks and brushing a finger over his hole.

Before he knew what was happening Stiles was face down on the bed, his ass in the air as Derek spread his cheeks and ran his thumb over his tight hole again. The he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the dry skin there. He did it again, only this time he allowed the tip of his tongue to touch Stiles. Stiles whined and pushed back, reaching a hand back to hold one cheek while Derek held the other.

Derek groaned at the sight of his mate like this for him, holding himself open with his ass in the air. Derek made sure Stiles was completely wet before edging his tongue inside his mate, thrusting to the widest part. He groaned at the taste, it was pure Stiles. It was so real and natural. When his tongue was buried deep inside Stiles he brought a finger to Stiles and worked that in alongside his tongue. Stiles moaned and whined and pushed back onto Derek.

'More.' Stiles begged. Derek complied, slipping another finger in. He crooked them to the side and Stiles twitched, clenching and moaning. 'Yes, fuck, do that again.' Derek did crooking his fingers as he reached around and wrapped his hand around Stiles cock.

Derek kept working his fingers into Stiles while he jerked his cock. 'Please, more, yes so fucking good, oh fuck yes…' Stiles babbled. 'I'm gonna please, yes, oh fuck, oh Derek…'

Derek smirked when Stiles started to clench around his fingers, wondering what he would feel like around his cock. He jerked his wrist faster, adding a twist every time he reached the head. Stiles tensed and came, shooting all over Derek's fist and his own belly. His legs shook a second before he fell forward. Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles cock, licking it clean before leaning forward to kiss Stiles cheek and mouth.

Derek straightened up and pressed his cock between Stiles cheeks canting his hips against Stiles plump ass. 'So fucking wanton aren't you baby.' Derek growled in Stiles's ear as he ground against him. Stiles twisted around to try to kiss Derek, it was awkward and messy but it was so good. Derek was tight on top of Stiles, his weight almost crushing him as he rutted his cock between Stiles' cheeks. 'Fuck.' Derek hissed again reaching his hand down. He jerked his cock a few times before coming, his seed landing on Stiles' back and ass.

Derek rolled, collapsing on the bed beside Stiles, rubbing his cum into Stiles' back as they lay there. 'We can't sleep naked.' Derek said.

'Pushy family.' Stiles grinned rolling out of bed and grabbing Derek's sleep pants from where they landed. He opened a drawer and grabbed a clean pair for himself before sliding back into bed beside his mate.

'If I can't find the property section tomorrow I'm going to the hardware store for a lock for that door. A deadbolt.' Derek decided pulling Stiles close to his body. 'Sleep baby. We've had a long day.'


	9. Chapter 9

It was a quiet night outside, one of those nights where everything could be heard. Inside the house everyone seemed to be asleep, heartbeats steady, breathing easy. Stiles had woken thirsty and had to lean over Derek to get at the glass of water on the bedside table. Derek merely grunted and slung his arm across Stiles's back, pulling him close. Derek was lying on his back and Stiles was facing the wall, using Derek's bicep as a pillow, his back tight to Derek's side. Stiles was just falling over when he picked up on laboured breathing, an increased heart rate, and a quiet shout. The sound of feet in the hallway a few minutes later had Stiles's ears perking up before a soft knock sounded at the bedroom door. Stiles was so busy listening he didn't realise Derek was awake.

'What's up?' Derek called. Amy slipped into the room and trotted to the bed.

'I just wanted to see that you were ok. I had a nightmare.' Amy whispered softly. Her eyes were bright in the darkness of the room.

'You're a bit old for silly nightmares.' Derek said patting the bed. She sat beside him and he wrapped an arm around her.

'It was what Peter said today, I can't get the image out of my head.' She admitted quietly. Stiles fully understood, he'd watched her sketching, checked out her drawings, and some of them were vivid. Her imagination could rival Stiles's.

'What did he say?' Derek shifted and Stiles moved relinquishing his hold on Derek's arm.

'He told me that you'll be dead in a pool of blood with your throat in his fist.' Amy said. 'All I can see is you dead, every time I close my eyes.' A tear rolled down her cheek. Derek grabbed her in is arms, making a growling sound and twisting so she was in the middle of the bed.

'Do I look like I'm dead?' Derek asked.

'No.' Amy said peering at him in the darkness rubbing her cheeks with her fist.

'See these muscles.' Derek teased curling a bicep until it bulged. Amy giggled. 'Well what do they do?'

'Crush monsters.' Amy said remembering what her brother used to tell her after nightmares as a little girl.

'And?' Derek asked.

'Cuddle sisters.' Amy said softly. 'But that's our secret.' She whispered.

'Oh my god you have her brainwashed.' Stiles said from his place on the bed.

'Do you want to sleep here?' Derek asked her.

'I'm eleven.' Amy pointed out in one of those "I'm almost a grown up, don't patronise me" voices.

'I know your age dummy, I didn't ask that. Do you want to sleep here?' Derek repeated and it was more Alpha than big brother.

'Yes.' She whispered. Stiles lifted the duvet so she was cuddled under it tight to Derek's chest. 'Hey Stiles.'

'Hey Amy.' He replied with a soft smile.

'You don't mind me having a sleepover.' She asked softly.

'Yeah, I do actually.' Stiles teased. She pouted for a second before he launched forward and tickled her ribs. She squealed and kicked, catching Derek's knee.

'If you two don't lie still I'll tie you both up and put you in the bath tub until morning.' Derek warned. 'With the spiders.'

Amy giggled as she settled between them pulling Stiles's arm across her tummy with her head pillowed where Stiles had been on Derek's bicep. She was asleep within minutes. Derek lay watching her fondly, stroking her blond hair.

'So what's Amy's story?' Stiles asked.

'Amy was a twin. Emma her sister died before Amy was born. So we were protective of her, Laura and I. the other two were just kids at the time. Then when she was about three mum and dad had a few marriage issues. We found out dad had a gambling problem. Mum was furious, he'd taken extra loans, re-mortgaged the house. They used to argue quite a bit and Amy would hear them and come to me, climb onto my lap or hide in my room to play while I done homework or whatever. I was seventeen at the time, your age now and she was so clingy to me.' Derek said.

'What's with the monsters thing?' Stiles asked curiously.

Derek snorted. 'When she had nightmares she asked why I wasn't frightened of the monsters too. I was working out back then and I was pretty well built so I showed her my arms one day in a strong man pose, told her they crushed monsters. She told me they cuddled sisters too. It kind of stuck, but it was our secret. She used to text it to me when I was away.' Stiles imagined Derek in the middle of one of his parties, girls hanging off him, and receiving a text like that. Something told Stiles that as soon as Derek got it he called home to his baby sister to check she was ok.

'Didn't you miss her?' Stiles asked looking down at the little girl he was so fond of. His heart lurched at the memory of Peter touching her. Stiles ached to take revenge.

'More than anything. In a strange way it's almost like she used to be mine and it's falling back into that pattern again.' Derek said. 'Do you mind her being here?'

'No. I feel like she's my baby sister too.' Stiles said.

'She adores you. I thought she might be jealous of you.' Derek admitted. 'You better try to get some sleep.'

Derek woke in the morning on the very edge of the bed. Stiles was plastered to his side and Amy was laying half on top of both of them. Derek wondered what was in his mouth until he figured out it was blond hair.

'Definitely getting that deadbolt. And hiding the property section in here.' He muttered untangling himself from his mate and his sister. They whined at the same time and Derek watched amazed as Stiles rolled back to his side of the bed, Amy following seconds later to cuddle onto his shoulder. 'Bunny tails.' Stiles muttered, smacking his lips and twisting his head towards Amy before he started to snore.

'Fuck this.' Derek muttered heading for a shower.

XXX

'So if I give the consent, Stiles is yours until he's twenty one?' John asked.

'Yes.' Derek confirmed.

'Are you sure, because this is Stiles we're talking about. I've only got forty nine weeks left of him as my responsibility before he turns eighteen.' John said with a smile.

'Hey. I'm an awesome son.' Stiles said.

'Sure you are.' John said looking at his healthy breakfast of oatmeal while everyone else had bacon.

'You know, as a werewolf you can pretty much eat what you want and be guaranteed you'll not get sick.' Derek said.

'Derek!' Stiles spluttered. 'How do we know that?'

'We just do. It's the way the world turns.' Derek said reaching a hand under the table to squeeze Stiles on the knee. Amy handed Derek the property section, ignoring her mother's scowl.

'Look this place has five bedrooms. I could have one.' She said with a grin.

'When I move I'm telling you last.' Derek said. He took the paper and looked at the one she pointed out anyway. It wasn't actually a bad find. It was close by, just over a mile away, so within running distance. It needed a bit of work done to it but it backed onto the forest that his family owned part of and had a large garden that edged the lake.

'Can I see the paper a minute son?' Linda asked holding her hand out.

'No.' Derek scowled at her. 'Because you're just going to hide it from me. Stiles make an appointment for us to see this place. This afternoon.' Derek said handing his mate the paper.

Stiles took the paper, choked on a piece of bacon when he read the price, had his back slapped viciously by his father and went back to not dying by way of eating.

'That's what you get for tricking your old man.' John said stealing a piece of Stiles's bacon. 'So this contract, is it what you think will keep my son safe from that creep?'

'Yes. As my property, because he's in my care, no one will have any right to do anything. It's basically like an arranged marriage.' Derek said.

'I wish you two would get married. I wonder who would wear the dress.' Laura said from her favourite perch on the counter. 'Or the garter and stockings?' She cackled to herself like the evil witch she was.

Derek glowered at her as Stiles tried for a second time to choke to death by bacon.

'Laura that's not nice.' Amy said. 'Picturing our brother in stockings.' She giggled at the thought, almost falling off the chair when Derek shoved her.

'Oh my god the hair on his legs would be sticking through the nylon.' Judith crowed. The half full mug of coffee in Derek's hand shattered just as Gemma walked into the room. Stiles tugged his cell from his pocket, face beaming beetroot red, and called the number from the paper. Linda tossed a cloth to Derek from the kitchen sink.

'Yeah, I'd like to make an appointment for as soon as possible.' He said covering his eyes.

'What did I miss?' Gemma asked as Linda, giggling herself, ushered Gemma to a seat beside Carter.

'You don't want to know.' Carter said. He was enjoying the conversation about as much as Derek.

'This afternoon at four.' Stiles said putting his cell back into his pocket.

'Can I come?' Amy asked.

'No.' Derek said snatching a piece of her bacon. Amy pouted up at him. The whole table watched as he tried his best to ignore her. It didn't work, before long he was tugging her pigtails.

'So baby brother's gonna buy a house. How do you feel about that mom?' Laura asked. Linda ignored her daughter as she started washing the dishes.

'Why are you always here? Don't your own children need your unique brand of corrupting?' Derek asked as he reached into his pocket, snatching the keys to his Camaro and dangling them in front of Stiles's face.

'No way.' Stiles said eyes turning to his boyfriend.

'I trust you.'

'Oh my god Derek what are you doing? You wouldn't even let Simon drive your car.' Gemma said in shock. She wasn't the only one; even Laura was at a loss for words. Stiles grinned, snatched the keys before Derek changed his mind and kissed him hard on the lips before shooting out of his chair and rushing out to the car.

Derek followed him outside and Linda watched with a smile from the skin as her son caught Stiles around the waist and pulled him close, kissing him softly, running a hand up Stiles's back to cradle his head. 'Fuck off.' Laura whispered. The only people Derek ever showed physical affection around were Ellie his Gran or Amy, his little sister. It was a testament to how shocked Linda was at Derek's public display of affection that she didn't scold her daughter for swearing. They had seen him with plenty of girlfriends who got less attention than his family. John followed them out, keeping a respectful distance until they pulled apart.

They turned, talked, then Stiles let his claws extend and sliced through both his father and his mate's right palms. They shook in blood. The contract was sealed. Stiles belonged to Derek.

Derek kissed Stiles one more time before turning and coming back to the house. 'Hey if you two don't get a move on he's going to school without you.' He said to Judith and Amy. Amy elbowed his ribs on the way past him but Judith stared at him. Derek rubbed his hands together for a second, a big smile on his face. 'I think I'll go help Granddad chop some logs.' He said turning and trotting out the door, speeding up to a run as he got away from the house.

'I wonder what it'll be like when they start having sex, because if he's this happy after a kiss what'll he be like after a big dirty orgasm.' Laura said.

'Laura! We have guests!' Linda snapped shaking her head. She had to admit though that she was inclined to agree with her daughter.

'Derek told me you were leaving around lunchtime. I'll pack a bite to eat for down the road.' Linda said finally noticing Gemma sitting with an angry frown on her face. Derek had asked his mom to see her off as they had chatted for so long the previous evening. He'd told her at least three times their relationship was over but Gemma was having trouble taking the hint and Linda was quite happy to be allowed to interfere in her son's love life.

'I think I'd rather stick around for a few days if you don't mind. It was a long drive yesterday and the thought of doing it again so soon, I wouldn't want to have an accident.' Gemma said.

Linda looked at her for a moment before turning to Laura. Laura shrugged her shoulders and went back to staring at her brothers back.

XXX

Derek's morning started out uneventful, as he chopped wood he thought about Peter. So far they had kept out of each other's way, until yesterday. Now though Derek knew he would have to seek him out. Peter was lying low but Derek was going about his normal business. He didn't feel Peter as pack; the man was more of a menace now. But he was dangerous. His thoughts turned to the rogue alpha. Derek needed some sort of plan to draw him out as well, something to get his attention. He had discussed the matter with David yesterday afternoon; they were interrupted when Judith rang him in a panic about Peter.

Derek had organised for Laura to keep a subtle eye on Amy until Stiles collected her. It was inconvenient that they were out of school at the same time, but there was only half a mile or so between the two schools. He didn't want Stiles to feel insulted; something had come along every day to try to interrupt their relationship. That had to stop.

Derek had to start controlling his temper better as well or he would drive his mate away. It was a little frightening, he felt like he'd known Stiles all his life. He trusted him completely and his mate had done little to earn that trust. He hadn't abused it, and he was mature in ways Derek would never have been at that age, but nothing other than listening and trying to understand, trying to fit in had been on Stiles' werewolf agenda.

He wasn't even halfway through the pile when David appeared beside him, his grey eyes watching him with a keenness Derek remembered having himself. As a boy it was such a simple thing, chopping wood, but dangerous, and he was warned about that. He remembered the first time he held his grandfather's axe he felt so grown up, mature, like he'd achieved something. And he had, of course, because no one in his family, none of his uncles or aunts, had stalked David the way Derek did.

'Hey.' He said dropping the axe to the chopping block.

'Do you remember when you were just a pup, I think you weren't even in Kindergarten, and I had a meeting in my study. I sent the rest of the pack out for the day, save for my brother Joe who was hanging around the barn, do you remember?' David prompted again.

Derek frowned flicking through his childhood memories. 'I…'

'It was summer, there was a really bad storm and you laughed because you thought Laura would be getting wet on her picnic. Even then you two picked at each other like nobody's business. Anyway, I had you in the study with me, at my desk with a box of crayons and you were drawing up some concoction, colours everywhere. There were men; they came to the house, three of them, into the study where you were sitting on my chair.' David prompted.

'Yes, and you introduced me as the Alpha.' Derek said remembering the pride that had swollen in his chest at his grandfather's words.

'Yes!' David said excitedly.

'You lifted me off the chair and I was upset, but you told me it was so the Alpha could see better.' Derek said.

'That's right son.' David said. 'We were meeting with hunters; it was your first meeting with hunters. They were considering moving into our territory, and I was explaining that as a pack, we didn't need them because there'd been no strange deaths for years. They told me I was covering for my pack, covering up the deaths or whatever.'

'And I said to them something like don't be silly, there isn't enough leaves in the forest to cover peoples mistakes because leaves rot away and you still see the forest floor in the spring.' Derek said. He remembered his grandfather's booming laugh, and slight hug, and he remembered one of the hunters looking furious.

'The honesty of a child.' David said. 'That's why you were there that day. You went everywhere I did, you barely slept at home, you were in all my meetings, you went hunting with me, but you were learning. You never took your eyes off them after that, but you still scrawled away on that paper, tricking them with your innocence. And you were, innocent, and clever, so clever, because when they left you told me you didn't like them and that they shouldn't come back.'

'What's your point?' Derek asked cocking his head to the side. The dog that the sheriff had saved trotted over and sat beside David, looking up at Derek.

'They're back.' David said.

'Argent?' Derek asked.

'That was Gerard, his brother Samuel, and Gerard's son Chris.' David said. 'There are more of them, a lot more, this time.'

Derek nodded. 'We could return the favour, pay them a visit.'

'Now that's the grandson I know and love. We'll take Laura with us?' David suggested.

'That will definitely frighten them off.'

XXX

Gemma was still in the house when Derek went to collect Laura. He scowled when his mother told him that Gemma intended to stay on for a few days. 'As long as she doesn't try anything.' Derek said.

'She's your friend Derek.' Linda pointed out. 'She came here for you.'

'Yes, I know, and I accept the responsibility but I'm warning you that if she does try something silly like breaking us up then I'm going to throw her out on her ass, hospitality be damned.' Derek said.

Linda smiled at him. 'This isn't the first time she's tried to break you and someone up.'

'His name was Bailey and she was successful.' Derek said. Linda smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

'I'm sure it won't happen again.' She said with a smile.

'It won't.' Derek promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Here come's another new pack member...

* * *

><p>The Argents live in one of the larger houses in Beacon Hills. Derek remembered that an old friend from high school used to live here and the basement was extensive. Joey used to have a home cinema, and they were constantly using it as their place, their favourite hangout. Joey's dad had a home bar there, which he kept well stocked, and he was one of those parents who constantly turned a blind eye to the activities of his son, which included underage drinking, massive parties, and one time a high school orgy that Derek's memories of were hazy at best.<p>

Hunters will have turned it into a weapon range, or a training room, something horrific to dull the good times that Derek had in that basement.

'I remember this place.' Laura said from the back seat. David was driving, leaving Derek to gaze out the window. Perhaps he shouldn't have let Stiles take the car this morning but he holds firm that he needs to trust Stiles with the important things, needs to cut him some slack. Needs to be a better boyfriend, a better mate.

'Me too. I remember a drunken pup hanging over that wall there.' David said as he cut the engine.

'I was seventeen.' Derek defended himself.

'And drunk. It's not easy to get a werewolf drunk.' David argued. Laura made a sound in the backseat. 'I wonder exactly how much you had that night…'

'Why don't we just head inside and quit bickering.' Derek advised. Laura met his eyes in the mirror and they got out of the car, heading to the front door. David knocked then stood aside, letting Derek take the lead. A woman with severe red hair and an angry look in her eyes greeted them.

'Chris.' She called pointedly not inviting them inside. Chris Argent padded around the corner, wiping his hands on a rag.

'Can I help you…people.' He said. Derek didn't miss the note of sarcasm in his voice. Apparently Argent thought himself a comedian.

'Yes, we just wanted a quick word about some business we may have to do in future.' Derek said.

'You bring an Alpha in Training to all your confrontations.' Chris addressed David, not Derek.

'Nope.' David said. 'I brought my Alpha.' He tucked his hands in his pockets and nodded at Derek.

Chris nodded, looking Derek up and down. 'And the woman?'

'My sister.' Derek answered before Laura could. She was behaving herself behind him, and he was impressed.

'An Alpha and his most trusted betas, his grandfather and his sister. That's the two you choose to bring to a meeting like this, an old man and a woman?' Chris shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. 'Poor Derek, poor.'

'If I was coming here to do damage, then yes, probably the wrong people to bring, if I wanted to do damage I'd bring a couple of teenagers, let them loose.' Derek said. 'I brought my grandfather and my sister because I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk.' this told him something important, Argent underestimated all three of them.

'A werewolf who wants to talk. You Hales always were eccentric.' Chris said. 'Pity, if you weren't infected you'd make good hunters.'

'You know, you're not the only guy monitoring the situation around here, and you're not the only one willing to kill an out of control wolf.' Derek said. He balled his hands into fists in his jacket for a second to regain control of his temper, thought of something calming. His date, one date, with Stiles. He needed to take him on another one, soon. Tonight, he'd take him for dinner.

Surprisingly thinking of Stiles calmed him enough to listen to Argent.

'I will kill any monster I come across who is trying to do harm to a human.' Chris said but Derek was picking up on something else. Blood was in the air, and it was on the rag Argent was holding, on his hands, under his fingernails. A wolfs blood.

'What's going on here?' Derek asked stepping forward into the hallway.

'I haven't invited you inside my home. This is trespass.' Chris said putting a hand on the middle of Derek's chest. Derek ignored him, listening carefully to the house. He could hear a faint whimper coming from the basement. Derek shouldered past Argent and bound forward to the stairway.

'You can't go down there!' Argents wife was shouting but Derek ignored him, the tangy smell of blood covering his senses. For a moment he was overwhelmed with anger, if it was Stiles Derek wouldn't be responsible, but it wasn't.

It was a teenage boy, around Stiles's age. He was hanging from what looked like some sort of wheel, rusty shackles biting into his skin. A woman Derek recognised from his past was standing with a knife. Derek knocked Kate to the side and reached a hand up to tug the chain. It broke easily in his hand.

The boy fell into Derek's arms and he held him up, hooking a hand around his waist. 'Derek.' Kate muttered but Derek ignored her, hauling the boy up the stairs.

'He's killed!' Chris was shouting.

'Who did he kill? We didn't hear anything?' Laura said.

'Hales don't know everything then do they?' Chris snapped. Laura turned to the two women in the hall.

'Who. Did. He. Kill?' She demanded.

'His father. After he was turned.' Kate snarled. Laura glared at her and she glared back. There was never any love lost between the two of them but now was not the time for one of their confrontations.

Derek pushed out past them and loaded the boy into the back of David's SUV. Laura and David got in the front and pulled away, already heading for home. 'Hey.' The boy said moving softly.

'Shush, don't move.' Derek said. 'You got a name?'

'Isaac. Isaac Lahey.' Isaac muttered.

'Well don't worry Isaac. We're going to take care of you.' Derek promised as David turned onto the lane that led to their home. Derek was furious knowing that the rogue Alpha had bitten and turned someone else. That made four that they knew of, four that survived the bite. 'Hey Laura, could you do me a favour?'

'Yeah?' She asked.

'Check for suspicious deaths attributed to animal attacks.' Derek said. He paused for a moment, thinking. This was something he thought Stiles would enjoy too. 'See if Stiles wants to help you.'

'I think that's a good idea.' David said pulling the car to a stop. Derek wondered if the good idea was checking for the deaths or Stiles helping Laura. Derek didn't think Stiles and Laura spending any more time together than necessary was a good idea but he had no choice, sticking her nose in others peoples business was Laura's thing, and curiosity was Stiles's thing, and to Derek the two went hand in hand. They got out and Linda was already at the car, fussing over the new addition to the Hale pack.

XXX

Leaving Isaac in Linda's care Derek made his way to his father's unused study and fell heavily onto the seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Things seemed to be getting worse, not better, and he wondered at his competence as an Alpha. Perhaps now that his grandfather was back to full strength he should hand the family back to him and spend his time protecting the man.

He made a few calls to Alpha's of other packs his Granddad had built up alliances with over the years, just checking in and making general chit chat. They all knew about the rogue alpha situation of course, but they had enough pack business to attend to without coming to Beacon Hills. It was probably just as well they didn't feel the need because as a new Alpha Derek might have seen it as more of a challenge on his status than a helping hand. When he done that he contacted two packs in Southern California he'd been involved with, and eventually made friends in. Simon Coulter was one of those wolves, probably his best friend if he was being honest. Simon himself was the son of an alpha.

'Son of a bitch.' Simon said when Derek told him about his status now.

'Shut up.' Derek snarled.

'And a mate to boot. I hope she has stamina because you'll have her fucked stupid by breakfast time.' Simon grinned.

'My mate's male actually.'

'Well fuck that shit. More women for me.' Simon said. 'I'll have to get a run up there and see you sometime soon.'

'I'd like that.' Derek admitted. 'Come up anytime.'

'You bet. What about Gemma?' Simon said. Derek could hear fidgeting, he figured Simon was eating.

'That's actually why I called, she's here at the minute but she'll be on her way back to LA soon. Keep an eye on her for me; make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.' Derek said.

'What like pissing in your pool and egging your windows?' Simon teased. Derek snorted, remembering the crazy girl who had tried to stalk him for a while.

'I was thinking more goes off the rails a bit but sure, that'll work too.' Derek said softly.

'What about your house?' Simon asked. Derek heard more fidgeting. His stomach rumbled in response.

'That's a problem for another day. Just keep an eye on it, and don't bring too many girls back to it. You're shit at cleaning up after yourself.' Derek teased. Simon snorted.

'I'll get you a cleaner before you're next down. Just say the word.' Simon promised.

'Asshole.' Derek said. They chatted for a while longer before saying their goodbyes when Derek heard his Camaro in the drive. He made his way to the back door to meet his mate and his sisters. It was only Stiles and Amy, no Judith.

'She had a date with one of the football team, or something. I told her I wasn't happy about her going out after what happened yesterday but apparently I'm not her mom or her alpha so I kept my nose out of her business. If it helps she's going on a group date and Scott will be there. I asked him to keep an eye on her.' Stiles said leaning forward to kiss Derek. Amy dumped her bag in the living room and came back to the kitchen for something to eat just as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles.

'Are you two going to make out?' She asked.

'What do you know about making out?' Derek asked her. She shrugged.

'Girls talk.' Amy said choosing a piece of fruit.

'Too much.' Derek said looking at his watch. They were meeting the realtor in fifteen minutes. 'So are you coming with us to see this house?' He said. He had a million other things to do what with Isaac and another bitten wolf, but he was eager to find a space of his own. He also needed to talk to his pack as soon as possible.

'I wouldn't be surprised if mom's bought it or something already so you cant.' Amy said.

'Neither would I.' Derek agreed following her out the door. Stiles handed him the Camaro key. 'Nah, you drive. I'm tired from today.' Derek said slipping into the passenger seat.

Stiles couldn't stop smiling the whole mile journey to the house. Derek watched him, could barely take his eyes off him. His heart lurched again at the memory of finding Isaac, at the thought that someone could do that to his family. He'd kill them before he'd let them away with anything like that.

XXX

The house was massive, with plenty of room inside and out. Stiles had already found his favourite place, by the large windows overlooking the lake. It was quiet and peaceful and in dire need of Stiles living there to liven it up. He pictured how they would decorate it, arguing between Derek wanting to paint everything black and Stiles longing to tack Batman posters to the walls. Clearly they had a few important discussions ahead of them.

There were three levels, ground floor with garage and office space, first floor with living space, kitchen, and diner and another study and third level with five bedrooms and three bathrooms, master en-suite. Stiles found Derek in the first floor study. 'Hey.' Derek said settling his arm around Stiles shoulders. 'Think Granddads library will fit in here or downstairs?'

'I want it here. The den's next door so while you do boring werewolf stuff I can be playing Batman on my Xbox and know you're there.' Stiles said.

'Got it all figured out have you?'

'Of course.' Stiles said. 'I can't believe I'm planning a life here with you today and last week I didn't even know you other than star quarterback whose put everyone to shame since. They favour lacrosse over football because no one can better your performances.'

'I was good.' Derek said.

'And modest.' Stiles teased. They heard Amy's feet trotting down the stairs.

'I've picked my room.' She said with a bright face.

'You're only a mile from home. You don't need a room here.' Derek said. Amy pouted beautifully. Stiles knew she would probably need her own room; she chased Derek more than her parents. He reached an arm out and pulled her into a hug.

'You have to help me. If he has his way he'll be tarring the ceiling black.' Stiles said. Amy giggled and snuggled against him.

'We'll keep him under control.' She said.

'Well Derek what do you think?' The agent they met came in. She was a leggy brunette who remembered Derek from school. Derek admitted they had a thing and Stiles wondered why no one had told him his mate was such a whore.

'Do you want your deposit in cash?' Derek asked. She smiled one of those cheesy winning smiles.

'So you're taking it then. Wonderful. We'll get the paperwork sorted out this afternoon.'

Amy let out a whoop of delight. 'Now all we have to do is tell mom.' She said dancing out of the room.

XXX

'Do you want to come for dinner with us squirt?' Derek asked from his new favourite place in his car, shotgun. Amy scoffed at him from the backseat.

'No because I don't want to be stuck between you making kissy faces.' She said with a twist of her face.

'Your loss.' Derek muttered. They dropped her off then headed to a Chinese restaurant. Stiles rambled the whole way there about the house and decorating, mostly his idea of a games room, with mini fridges, lazy boy chairs and enough sockets to power Time Square. By the time they ordered Derek realised that he hadn't spoken at all because Stiles even ordered his food for him so he did what any self-respecting boyfriend who suddenly found himself drowning in words does, he leaned across the table and catches Stiles in a brief kiss.

Stiles shut up, understandably because Derek uses just a touch of tongue, and then he's back in his seat, his fingers tangled with Stiles's on the table top. Stiles blushes and looks out the window but Derek allowed his gaze to roam over the room after a moment. There was a little girl pointing at them, and two guys sharing a meal who looked a lot less uncomfortable, and an older couple who looked like there was more lemon juice in their meal than they could handle. He looked back at their joined fingers and tugged slightly. Stiles looked at him, and he was smiling.

'I've been thinking, and I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, I'm sorry for being a shit to you, I'm sorry for pushing this all onto your shoulders, I'm sorry you got caught up in it, I'm sorry that I can't take some of my words back, that I can't go back in time and change conversations. I'm sorry for my temper too, and I want you to call me out, challenge me. You do, every time you stand up to me and that's one of the reasons that I've fallen in love with you, because I do love you, love you more than I feel is healthy, and I want to share my pack with you, my family. I want you to share my home and my bed and my life, I want you to make it our pack, our family, you'll make the house I bought ours, and it will be our life.' Derek said lifting Stiles's fingers and kissing them.

'What about Gemma?' Stiles asked softly. His mind was swimming with thoughts of being with Derek forever, of being by Derek's side for silly things and important things and Stiles could barely think straight he was so overcome with Derek's words.

'What about her?' Derek asked.

'Well, Carter mentioned a second mate…' Stiles said. He shifted and tried to pull away from Derek, but Derek wouldn't let him.

'Second mate, no such thing. Wolves are monogamous, they can bring other wolves to their bed if they aren't too possessive, but they mate with one person for life.' Derek said.

'It's just that Carter said your grandfather had…'

Derek snorted cutting Stiles off. 'She was a nurse, my grandmother had to have a procedure done and she hung around. I remember the rumours but the news wasn't spread because we didn't want other packs realising that the Alpha's mate was going through a weak patch…too dangerous.'

'Oh. So, what if you want kids?' Stiles asked.

'Then we'll have kids.' Derek said softly. The food arrives and Stiles is distracted by his spicy ribs and spring rolls and they move on to talking about building a little jetty onto the lake for diving in the summer.

XXX

Isaac was sitting at the kitchen table when they got back. Derek had filled Stiles and Amy in on his condition, using meaningful looks with Stiles to substitute words he didn't want to share with his little sister. Stiles slid onto the seat beside him and Isaac lit up at the sight of his partner in biology. 'Hey.' Stiles said softly.

'Hey Stiles. How are you?' Isaac whispered.

'I'm good. Have you seen the new Batman movie yet?' Stiles asked plunging in head first. Isaac shook his head no and Stiles looked to Derek. He didn't want to be forward, but he did want Isaac to trust him. 'How about we go see it sometime this week.'

'I'd like that.' Isaac said glancing over his shoulder. Linda was mixing dough for cookies and Stiles could smell the lemon. It freshened the air around them. 'Do you have the first two?'

'Sure, we could have a movie night.' Stiles said eying Derek.

'That would be nice. It's been a while since the pack sat down all together.' Linda said. Derek shifted on his feet for a second before coming towards the table. He placed his hands on Stiles's shoulders and leaned down to kiss his head.

'I'd love to join you but I have a few things I need to do tonight.' He said.

'Like what?' Stiles asked looking at him upside down. Derek kissed his lips.

'I'm going to head into the woods, make sure nothing's changed recently.' Derek said.

'I don't want you to go alone.' Stiles said with a frown. 'I'll go.'

'I want you here to take care of my pack. I'm going to take my Dad and Carter, like a Hale Boys family outing. Maybe David will join us.'

Stiles snorted at him, he knew that Derek didn't want Stiles to leave Isaac, to spend the evening relaxing with him. Derek disappeared upstairs and Stiles relocated to the living room. Amy and Isaac joined him and they took up a whole couch when Gemma padded into the room. 'Hey.' Stiles said to her. She peered at him sadly for a moment before slumping into an armchair. Isaac looked at Stiles who shrugged.

Derek's boots sounded loud as he reappeared downstairs moments later. He bent to kiss Stiles one last time. 'I'll howl if I need you.' Derek said with a smile, pressing his face into Stiles's neck. 'And if I don't, have the bed warm for me coming home.' Derek's mouth curved into a filthy smirk. Stiles pushed him away with a pretend grimace. Derek laughed as Linda called 'be safe' from the kitchen. Isaac shifted uncomfortably, his eyes fixed on his lap.

'Hey Gemma, you want to watch Batman with us?' Stiles asked. She just rolled her eyes and glared at the wall. Shrugging Stiles prodded Amy until she found the disc and put it on. Relaxing, Stiles slumped against Isaac with Amy half in his lap and waited for the movie to start.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed, a quiet week, a week with no sightings of other Alpha's, no teenagers being bitten in the woods, no human's being murdered. Stiles spent the quiet week catching up on school work, being an Alpha's boyfriend was taking its toll on him academically. When Stiles wasn't at school they were together, Derek going so far as to get involved in Stiles's homework, arguing over the finger points of Shakespeare's Comedies or working on chemistry problems together. In return when Derek got himself caught up in family business, of the boring kind, Stiles offered his advice, solutions to problems, and when he was stuck on what to say studied the history of the wolf, the mythology surrounding it, learning everything there was to know about the beasts of the night. He eyed some of Derek's Werewolf Law books nervously, preferring to wait for a few millennia before getting stuck into them.

Gemma stayed around, and at first her flirting with Derek irritated Stiles, but after a week Stiles teased her about leaving him out of the fun and games. Derek and Carter were on their way back from a hunt in the woods when Stiles spied Gemma, wearing bedclothes that left very little to the imagination, slipping down the stairs. Stiles followed her, managing to keep his normal clumsy at maximum, brushing past her in the hallway where she looked like a deer in the headlights to get a glass of water. 'It won't work you know.' He said leaning against the kitchen doorway.

'How do you know?' She asked her voice heavy with condescending.

'I'm his boyfriend; I think I know Derek by now. If he wanted you he would have had you.' Stiles said taking a sip of the water.

'Who says he hasn't?' Gemma smirked looking at her nails.

'I would know.' Stiles rolled his neck, working the kinks out. Bending over books all evening wasn't fun. At least tomorrow was Saturday. Stiles had his whole day planned out. They were going to go over to their house and start to plan the extensive gardens. Stiles loved the house, and sure it was big for them now, but Stiles knew Derek's pack would grow soon, they needed new blood in it, something David felt was more appropriate for a younger Alpha to do, and that pack would need somewhere to gather. Right now it was here, in Derek's family home, it used to be the house where David lived, and soon it would be their home. A pack gathered where an Alpha was.

'You think you're so smart, just because you're some little geek, but you're just a little boy, and sooner or later Derek will get bored, he always does.' Gemma said.

'I don't think I'm anything, well, that's a lie, sometimes I kind of think I'm Batman, but then I think I'm more of a Tony Stark, I definitely want to be a superhero when I grow up.' Stiles said nodding.

'Idiot.' She snarled.

'Look, I know it must be hard to accept, and I think if I were in your place I'd feel exactly the same, but I know when to quit, when to walk away. You're trying to ruin my happiness, my life, is that really what you want to do?' Stiles asked softly.

'It's what you did to me.' She said. Stiles swallowed and nodded looking at his feet.

'I didn't want to, but my mother always believed there was someone out there for everyone, and I think I've found my someone.' Stiles said. 'In fact, I know I have.'

Gemma raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. 'Children's stories, told in darkness to try and make the loser kid feel better about themselves. Your mom must have been a loser too.' Gemma smirked. Stiles felt rage rolling in his belly, but something was anchoring it, curling around it, and he heard his mother's voice in his head telling him to rise above it.

Stiles smiled at her, wide and goofy. 'Nah, she couldn't have been a loser, I mean she got to marry my dad and he's awesome. I think right now you're the loser because you're trying to goad a teenage boy into attacking you. I think maybe it's time you grew up and left town because Derek's happy here, with me, with us, his smile, when he uses it, it's real, not pasted on like in those pictures he has on his laptop.'

Gemma opened her mouth to speak when Derek and Carter came through the back door. They kicked off their boots and outer jackets, and Stiles felt two strong arms wrapping around him from behind. 'You waited up.' Derek sounded pleased.

'Gemma and I were just having a heart to heart.' Stiles said softly. He could feel Derek's stubble brush over his neck as he moved to look at Gemma. Carter shuffled around behind them, clearly trying not to look at Derek's ex in her skimpy clothes. 'Hey I have an idea. Carter why don't you take Gemma out for lunch tomorrow.'

Derek's arms tightened but Stiles felt him smile against his neck. 'That's a good idea.' Derek said.

'Uh…' Carter said.

'It's a date.' Stiles told them. 'Come on; let's leave the lovebirds to it.' Stiles said walking forward with Derek still wrapped around him. Derek giggled when they almost tripped over each other so they parted a few inches to get up the stairs safely.

'You cheeky little shit.' Derek said as soon as they were in the room.

'What? She's lonely, she's not in love with you, and she just doesn't know how to be single.' Stiles said. Derek grunted and pushed Stiles back onto the bed.

'Good thing I have you, or I'd be making all kinds of crazy mistakes.' Derek said. 'I think I need a shower, know anybody that could scrub my back?'

'I can think of one guy…'

XXX

As usual, when it came to the Hale family, Stiles's day didn't go as planned. He woke Derek with a sleepy handjob, then curled in a sticky mess they shared their plans for the day, amalgamating them so Derek could visit an aunt and uncle before spending the afternoon in their new house deciding what do to and where to do it. Stiles mind automatically went to the filthiest depths, and Derek happily followed him with wet kisses and stumbling steps into the shower.

After breakfast Stiles went with Derek to his Aunt Rebecca's house. This was the only Aunt Stiles had yet to meet, and by now there were so many family members that he wasn't even nervous. Rebecca's husband, however, was, fidgeting with his hands before slipping into the back yard.

'He hasn't been feeling well lately Derek.' Rebecca apologised with a shrug. 'How are you, it's great to see you.' She said laying out a plate with cupcakes on the coffee table. Stiles licked his lips and let the conversation drift off to Derek's time away for a moment, his eyes fixed on the delicious baked goods before his eyes.

'Stiles.' Derek elbowed his ribs.

'Huh?' He asked lifting his head.

'I'm sorry he's easily distracted.' Derek said wrapping his arm around Stiles's shoulders.

'It's ok; I know how good they smell. Bakery on main.' She told Stiles who licked his lips. 'So tell me about you.'

'I ah…I'm Stiles. I'm Derek's mate and I have the best benching skills on the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team ever.' Stiles grinned at her. She smiled and set a coffee down.

'So are you here to talk about Peter?' She asked joining them.

'I'm here to see my Aunt Rebecca because I haven't spoken to you in a while.' Derek told her.

'How diplomatic of you. Laura's already been here, pimping you out. She told me about the Lahey boy. His father abused him you know.' She said. 'It was self-defence.'

'He told me.' Stiles said with a smile. Rebecca nodded.

'Well, anyway, let's get onto more interesting subjects. Stiles have a cupcake.' Rebecca grinned holding the plate out. Stiles bit his lip, glancing quickly at Derek and back at the plate, stuck between the green one and the orange one.

XXX

Derek could feel Stiles' erection press into his own through the thin cotton boxers Stiles wore. That was all that parted them from flesh to flesh contact. Stiles was in his favourite position, straddling Derek's hips as they made out, Stiles kissing his way across Derek's collarbone. Derek was letting Stiles take the lead, wondered if Stiles wanted to go all the way tonight. Stiles kissed his way down Derek's body, lips sucking and licking his nipples as his fingers explored the hard ridges of Derek that he worked so hard to keep.

'Will you tell me if I'm doing it wrong so I can fix it?' Stiles asked looking up at Derek. His mouth was so close to Derek's cock that Derek could feel warm puffs of air when Stiles spoke. He looked so vulnerable with big eyes staring up at Derek that Derek just wanted to flip him over and kiss away his nerves.

'I will.' Derek said softly. Now was not the time to spook Stiles. He watched as Stiles lowered his mouth, his pink tongue slipping out to lick the little bead of precome that had eased its way out the slit of Derek's dick. Derek sighed as Stiles licked the head into his mouth, sucking gently before pulling away.

Stiles licked his lips and looked at the task before him. He was looking forward to giving Derek a blowjob, enjoying having his mate laying there all spread out for him. He thought of what Derek did for him, what felt good. Licking a broad strip from base to tip, following the line of the vein, Stiles did a happy dance inside when Derek groaned. He did it again, only this time he moved slower, alternating between lips and tongue.

Derek's cock was glistening as Stiles lowered his head again, this time taking as much as he could into his mouth and sucking. He rubbed his tongue along the hard shaft as he pulled off, taking a big breath before dropping his head again. Derek reached a hand down to cup his mate's head, letting him bob and move as he pleased.

This may have been the first blowjob Stiles had ever given but it was fantastic. Knowing it was his first made Derek's wolf sing, made his chest swell with pride at how well his mate was doing, at how good Derek's mate was making him feel. Derek knew Stiles was trying his best and that was enough, what he lacked in technique he made up for with enthusiasm.

When Stiles curious fingers brushed over his balls, cupping them in his palm then rolling them back to his fingertips Derek had to bite his lip and force his toes to uncurl. He knew he was close but he wanted to give Stiles more time to explore, wanted to see what Stiles would do next. He wasn't surprised when he felt Stiles thumb touch the sensitive patch of skin below his balls but it was enough stimulation. When Stiles' finger brushed over the crinkled skin of his hole it was Derek's undoing.

'Fuck I'm coming baby.' Derek said trying to guide Stiles head away from his cock, but Stiles wouldn't budge, pressing harder with the pad of his thumb while he hollowed his cheeks. Derek bit into his arm to keep from shouting out when he came, Stiles swallowing all he had to offer. Derek let his eyes fall shut. His chest was heaving and his thighs twitched with tiny aftershocks. He had never come so hard in his life. He pulled his arm away to find Stiles grinning at him.

'That was awesome.' Stiles said his eyes shining with excitement. 'You taste like power, like I can taste your power in your come.' Stiles said as he laid himself beside his mate. 'You bit yourself.' Stiles said, taking Derek's arm and licking the blood.

Derek and reached for Stiles and grabbed him around the waist pulling him up the bed to straddle Derek's chest. 'How do you want to be when I fuck you?' Derek asked pulling Stiles boxers down to bare his red cock, hooking the elastic below Stiles's balls. 'Do you want to be like this, sitting on me?' He asked leaning forward and licking the head of Stiles cock. 'Or do you want to be on your knees with your ass in the air?' He swallowed Stiles cock into his mouth, his fingers drifting into the cleft of Stiles's ass and brushing over his hole. Bringing his hand back he sucked his thumb into his mouth alongside Stiles cock, getting it wet before reaching to pet it over Stiles hole again. He edged the tip in as he pulled back, licking under the sensitive head. 'Or do you want to be on your back, ankles on my shoulders?'

'Fuck Derek.' Stiles moaned above him. He pushed his cock back into Derek's mouth. 'Shut up and suck me.' He said, glaring down at his boyfriend. Mate. Boyfriend mate. That sounded good, he liked tha-oh fuck that felt good. 'Yes, please more.' Stiles said as Derek's thumb was fully inside Stiles pressing gently against his bundle of nerves, his fingers playing with his balls. The angle was weird but it worked. 'Yes.' He moaned again.

Derek swallowed Stiles's cock down his throat, his nose in Stiles's wiry pubes and his stubbly chin brushing Stiles's balls. Moving his thumb in and out a few times Derek heard Stiles gasp, his hips tense so he curled the digit and pressed against the bundle of nerves one more time before Stiles gave a groan and spilled down Derek's throat.

Stiles collapsed forward, leaning on the headboard before Derek's powerful arms lifted him and laid him on the bed. Derek stripped the boxers from his mate and ran his thumb over the sharp hipbone a few times as he pressed his mouth to Stiles. 'You are the best boyfriend mate ever.'

'What did you just call me?' Derek asked.

'Boyfriend mate.' Stiles said innocently.

'God I love you, idiot.' Derek said softly.

Stiles smiled and pressed his lips to Derek's. His heart felt ready to burst out of his chest. 'I love you too.' Stiles said touching Derek's face. 'But I know what it's like sleeping in this house. I think you should get me something to save what dignity I have left after your family have finished with me.'

Derek got up and grabbed a pair of sleep pants for both of them. 'I can't wait to move into my own house so I can sleep naked.'

'Nah. Your mom was telling me today that she'll do our laundry on Mondays and Thursdays when she does Laura's.' Stiles said cuddling closer.

'Mom still does Laura's laundry. My sister is a lazy bitch.' Derek said.

'I have a feeling your mom insists because it means there's at least four days to see Laura, you know a day to collect, a day to return, twice a week makes four.' Stiles said.

'Doesn't she see enough of her?' Derek asked.

'She loves you guys. You're so lucky to have her.' Stiles said quietly. Derek tugged him impossibly closer, pressing his kiss to Stiles's head. They were almost asleep when Derek heard feet running from the kitchen downstairs to his room.

Linda knocked frantically before trying the handle, breathing a sigh of relief that it was open. 'You're Aunt Rebecca's just off the phone Derek. Something attacked Fergus, Derek he's dead.' Linda said. Derek was out of bed in seconds.

'What attacked him?' He asked shucking his sleep pants and grabbing boxer shorts. Stiles gaped at Derek's lack of modesty around his mother before what she said sunk into his head. The nervous man he met that afternoon was dead?

'She doesn't know.' Linda was saying. She still held a cell phone in her hand, her knuckles white. Stiles could hear the plastic crack in her fist.

'Was it this Alpha?' Derek asked stepping into a pair of jeans and buckling the belt. He reached for the t-shirt he'd wore yesterday, the one Stiles slept in last night.

'Don't know son. Should I call David?' Linda asked shifting nervously.

'Yes. I'll be five minutes.' Derek said. Stiles got up as Derek landed on the bed with a soft thump tugging his socks over his feet. 'I want you to stay here ok. Before you start to argue, I need you to look after my mom and sisters. Carter's out with Gemma and Gran will be over any second with Granddad. Dad will come with me if he's in.'

'Can't your dad stay here and I'll go with you?' Stiles pleaded his hands gripping Derek's arm.

'No because it could be a trap to get us out there. They could be waiting for us.' Derek said tugging a boot over his foot. Stiles didn't want to beg him not to leave, he wasn't some weak girl, he loved his mate, and he wanted to keep him safe.

'Or trying to get you away so we'll be vulnerable.' Stiles pointed out.

'That's why I'm leaving you here ok babe.' Derek said tightening his laces. 'You I trust. You will not let anything happen to them.' Derek turned and kissed Stiles on the mouth, his tongue licking inside for just a second, sharing everything he had to give. 'I love you.'

'Derek.' Stiles said.

'What?' Derek asked resting his forehead against Stiles's.

'I don't have a good feeling about this.' Stiles swallowed looking towards the window. The room was dark, their eyesight good enough that they hadn't bothered with artificial light. He could see stars outside, twinkling high in the inky black sky.

'I'll be fine.' Derek said giving Stiles a rare smile before he turned and ran down the stairs, his boots thumping loud enough to rouse Amy into their room.

Stiles sat down on the bed. His hands were sweating. He couldn't shake this feeling of nervousness. Amy sat with him and he hauled her into a tight hug. When his phone rang he snatched it from his bedside table. It was his dad.

'Hey son, I think I've figured out who tied that dog up and set fire to our house. Is Derek there, he should hear this.' The Sheriff said into the phone. Stiles bit his lip and pressed his cheek against Amy's hair.

'No. he went to his aunt's house. Fergus Law is dead.' Stiles said roughly.

'Well he was top of my list. Along with Peter and Daniel Hale.' John took a deep breath. 'And I don't think he's dead because he's just off the telephone with one of my deputies explaining there was an intruder in the garden.'

'Oh my god Dad! Derek, he's heading over there now!' Stiles cried out jumping to his feet, almost toppling Amy to the floor.

'Stiles stay where you are!' John warned, knowing Stiles well enough to predict his next move.

'But…' Stiles started only to be cut off.

'No. for once Stiles do as you're told.' John warned. Stiles looked at the stars again and nodded as if they could understand him. Perhaps they could.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, one more chapter to go guys and then it's finished. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed it, you're awesome, and you keep me writing more!

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night full of stars, a crisp autumn air that carried sounds for miles. Derek paused, it was too quiet around the house where Rebecca lived with her husband Fergus, surely there should have been some noise, a nocturnal animal, insects, but there was nothing. Derek didn't like it, but he pressed forward from where they'd hid the cars thinking of his Aunt Rebecca who hadn't said whose side she was on, but who'd winked at him as he left, like she used to when he was a kid and she promised to sneak him an extra cookie. Fergus her husband was a travelling business man and had married Rebecca as a human. They weren't true mates, Rebecca had never found her true mate, but they seemed happy. Several years ago Fergus had come back from one of his many trips a bitten wolf. He'd been attacked because he smelled of wolves, of the Hale pack. David had a theory at the time that the wolf who bit Fergus smelt their mate off Fergus, smelt Rebecca. That's why he was attacked. Fergus told them he preferred not to talk about it. Derek had to wonder now if this Alpha that was terrorising Beacon Hills was Rebecca's mate, insane with need to be with her that it lost all rationality. Perhaps that's why it killed Fergus.<p>

Derek parked a mile back and he, David and Alan walked through the woods to the back of the house. Derek could feel distress coming from Rebecca in waves even from this far away. The scene smelt off, he couldn't scent death in the air. If a pack member died Derek assumed he would be able to smell it, David had spoken about it to him.

'Something's wrong.' Derek hissed to David.

'I know.' David said. He was shifting his feet uneasily. Derek frowned, his Granddad was rarely uneasy. Alan was behind them, taking low shallow breaths, his heart was erratic, his scent nervous.

Suddenly Derek twisted and had his father around the throat, feet an inch off the ground. 'What do you know?' He snarled. Alan gripped his arm and shook his head frantically. Derek glowered at him, shook his slightly. 'What aren't you telling us?'

David stood glaring at his son. Derek could tell the old man was pissed too. Derek lowered Alan to the ground and loosened his fingers slightly. 'Tell me.' His voice was deep, from his throat. It was the Alpha speaking to a beta wolf and not the son to his father.

'I just know Fergus was siding with Peter and Daniel and Rebecca wasn't and it was causing problems.' Alan said. Derek glared, tightening his fist. He already knew this himself, he and Stiles had been with her for part of the morning.

'What else?' David asked. Alan shook his head.

'Nothing that I know for certain. Derek you're my Alpha, and my son. I'll follow you to hell and back.' Alan said. Derek let go and turned away, walking towards the house. Alan followed rubbing his neck. David snarled at him as they walked.

Something shifted in the trees to their left and Derek shot out a hand and in seconds had Steve pinned to the tree. 'I'm here to help.' Steve, Laura's gorilla husband said with wide eyes. Derek glared at him.

'This is why I call you Meathead.' Derek snarled pushing away and edging closer to the house. There was no death here, no lingering scent of decay, a soul parted from a body. So what was going on?

Derek was almost at the garden fence when a twig snapped to his left. He froze, this time it wasn't his brother in law coming to help. Derek looked into the glowing red eyes of an Alpha wolf. Derek took a deep breath, sucking the air and the scent into his lungs. The other Alpha was Fergus Law.

Derek leapt towards him, body shifting as he moved. When he landed he was full wolf. He snapped his jaws at Fergus and snarled a warning. You're on my territory, his body language said. This is my family, you should submit. Derek half circled him for a second but Fergus wouldn't be alone, no wise Alpha would come into a fight without backup.

Fergus stood his ground, his paws apart, his head lowered. He was ready to fight. Derek was ready to give it to him. This was the wolf that had almost killed Derek's mate, and that thought made Derek's vision bleed red.

They clashed in a maelstrom of teeth and claws, muscle and fur. Derek was stronger, but he'd been Alpha for less time than Fergus. Derek could feel his experience, how much more comfortable Fergus was in his Alpha form. Fergus may have been an Alpha for years but Derek had David's blood in his body, as well as his family's loyalty. He also had David's training. They'd fought and wrestled for years, playing as a pup but David was teaching him valuable lessons. Derek put those lessons to use now as he tumbled against Fergus, tucking his head to his chest before twisting to sink his teeth into Fergus' flank.

Fergus howled, throwing out a vicious looking claw, catching Derek on the shoulder, spilling his blood. Derek yelped and jumped again when suddenly there was someone else in the fight. A beta wolf, it was Daniel, fighting with Fergus, surrounding Derek and snapping. Derek snarled at them both. He could take them, he knew he could.

There were other wolves too, wolves who were fighting where he left Alan, David and Steve. He could hear scuffles and yelps, one of them belonging to Alan. Derek couldn't pay much attention however, he had his own fight. Fergus and Daniel were holding their own.

Daniel fought dirty, snapping at Derek's feet and heels. He roared when Derek caught his cheek with his claws, rolling away to protect his eyes. The move distracted Derek though and Fergus was on his back, teeth in his neck. Derek roared and bucked trying to dislodge him. It wasn't working, Fergus managed to sink his claws into Derek's ribs.

Derek twisted, white hot agony shooting through him. The force of the two wolves hitting the tree forced it to crack and lean. It was also enough to dislodge Fergus. Derek turned on him again claws ripping into his arms as he hauled him away, throwing him into another tree. Fergus howled and twisted in mid-air, landing badly. Derek was on him, teeth snapping at his throat but Daniel launched himself into Derek's side, half forcing him off Fergus.

Derek heard a howl behind him, it was Alan again but he had no time to see what was going on because Daniel flew at him again. Derek reached his front leg up to protect his head and heard a crack; his left foreleg had been broke. He roared his pain and launched at Daniel again. Daniel smirked as he backed away.

'Hey big bad Alpha, come on.' he taunted. 'We're not allowed to kill you, Peter wants you alive long enough so you can see him teach that brat sister of yours some manners then claim your precious little mate.' Daniel taunted. Derek snarled again, froth dripping from his teeth.

Then other wolves were on him, another pack, snarling and biting and holding him down. 'Perfect. This is just where I want you. Let's go see my new pack before I kill you huh?' Peter said as the wolves fought to hold Derek, dragging him through the woods towards the Hale property.

Derek didn't go quietly, he snapped and snarled and drew blood from his captors but there were too many of them, he was overpowered. They were male, he could tell. And they thought they had the upper hand over him. Clearly they hadn't met the females in Derek's pack. That was what was giving him hope, the vicious Hale women coming to his rescue. A little voice in the back of his head warned him that he would never live it down if they did manage to save his life.

The house was lit up like a Christmas tree. It was full of pack. Rebecca was there now, and her twin Jennifer. Charlene was there too, and Derek picked up his Gran's heartbeat in the kitchen. His mom was pacing, she was first to notice the mob of wolves advancing on her home. Derek watched her face pale behind the glass. Then Laura was glaring out.

'See what I've done mummy!' Peter called for Ellie. Ellie came to the door, face like thunder. 'I'll get rid of this silly boy and you'll have a proper Alpha.' Derek stared at the man. His eyes were tinged pink now. He truly thought he was an Alpha already. That made him more dangerous that Derek originally anticipated.

'Oh Peter what have you done?' Ellie cried when Alan and Steve were dumped close to the porch. David was still struggling between two beta wolves.

'I'm going to show you. I'm going to show you all what power I have.' Peter said, his face was earnest and for a moment Derek remembered the man he used to be.

'You're fucking batshit you know that.' Laura snapped coming behind her Gran.

'Where's my little mate?' Peter asked looking around Laura as if he'd suddenly appear.

'He's mine.' Derek snarled, he couldn't help it; he couldn't control his need to claim again and again.

'But he'll be mine before the nights out; I'll ride him hard while he cries for you Derek. Begs for you to save him, but you'll be useless by then, wolfsbane blades keeping your skin open so you'll bleed to death whilst you watch.' Peter said. His eyes had a far off look for a moment, and a spike of his own desire reached Derek.

Derek stared. 'Laura's right. You are fucking crazy.' Derek said.

'Let him go. Let's see him try to get out of this one.' Peter said. The wolves around Derek let go and rushed back, afraid of the power of the Alpha. Fergus stood and he and Daniel advanced towards Derek. Derek stepped back once, then twice. He was being cornered but his arm and side had a chance to heal during the journey home. He pretended it was still weak and stepped towards Daniel. Reaching out with his strong arm, he kept his weak one cradled to his body before he feinted and caught Daniels head in his hands. He twisted quickly, breaking Daniels neck. Killing him instantly. For a second his wolf mourned the death of a pack mate, but quickly moved on to survival instinct, just a moment too late.

Fergus bowled into Derek and he was on the ground. Peter's claws ripped into his throat from nowhere, and for a second Derek panicked, but it wasn't deep enough. Fergus ripped through his belly, his blood poured onto his mother's neat green lawn. He couldn't die like this. He reached his arm up to grasp anything he could and caught Peter's neck. Derek pulled Peter close to his face. Peter struggled frantically but it was only aiding his demise, with blood bubbling from his mouth Derek smiled obscenely as he closed his claws tight, feeling his nails cut through skin, sinew, muscle. One long claw caught Peter's spinal cord. Derek didn't relax his hand until he felt Peter's spine.

Fergus snarled and advanced, furious at Peter's death, Derek watched, his vision blacking around the edges. Then he knew he was dreaming when Stiles with a roar launched himself into Fergus, Stiles hadn't even been on the porch with the others. Derek was hallucinating; this was the last daydream of a dying wolf, whishing his mate was there to save him. Wishing to see Stiles one last time before the end. He hoped someone killed Fergus, Laura perhaps. She would make a good Alpha.

Derek closed his eyes, he would just sleep for a second, just a second, and then he would get back to his daydream of Stiles sliding to his side with Fergus' blood dripping from his fangs. What pretty fangs Stiles had.

XXX

Stiles slid to a stop on his knees beside Derek's body. His mouth was dripping with the blood of the dead Alpha. Of Fergus. 'No.' Stiles said pressing his hands to Derek's wounds. There was so many, so much blood. 'No this can't be happening now. Not now. No.' Stiles said. He could feel his body changing, he was an Alpha now. Something told him if his mate died he would live on anyway, with this cursed Alpha blood.

Someone stepped up behind him and he turned, covering Derek's body with his own and snarling at them. He couldn't see who it was, didn't want to. All he wanted was for Derek to wake up and ball him out for disobeying him. How could this have happened?

'Stiles. It's only me.' It was Ellie Hale. 'You have to let us help him.' Her voice sounded a little frantic. 'Please.'

'Hey come on little Alpha.' Laura said kneeling behind him and putting her hands on his upper arms. Stiles snarled over his shoulder at her. Then a tiny sob sounded and Stiles was pulled back from the wolf. He turned his head and saw Amy standing in the trees eyes wide. Scott was beside her and his dad was looking on concernedly. 'Come on, you're in no shape to take care of him just yet.'

Stiles got up and walked to Amy, pulling her against him and hiding her face against his belly as Laura and Carter lifted Derek. He wondered when everyone got here. 'Hey it'll be ok.' He said to Amy rubbing her hair with his hands. He frowned when he got blood in it. Derek's blood.

'Is he dead?' Amy asked.

'No.' Stiles said. 'He's your big brother. You think we'll get rid of him that easy?'

Amy didn't respond, just sobbed into Stiles shirt.

XXX

Derek looked so weak, his throat a mass of blood. His belly was the same. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. His body was so damaged it was taking a long time to heal. Ellie and Laura had washed him down, letting Amy help when the worst of it was over. They couldn't even help him along by licking his wounds, not yet, because the Alpha in him could have felt compromised, weak and fought them, only doing more damage Even his mate couldn't help him, because his mate was an Alpha. So they sat by while he healed slowly, inside first.

At first it was blood, as quick as he bled out his body had to make more to keep him alive. Then when wounds did start to heal it was a slow process because he was tired and weak and any normal Alpha would be dead by now.

Everyone took a turn in his room, sitting watching him as he lay there. Strong and quiet. Wondering if he would ever wake up.

'What about the others?' Stiles asked Laura as he held Derek's hand, playing with his fingers.

'Dad's fine. Steve too, it was just a bump over the head with a pretty heavy plank of wood.' Laura said, and Stiles took a moment to appreciate he wasn't the only mate who was nursing someone here.

'So Steve's not as big a meathead as Derek thinks then.' Stiles said with a smile.

'Derek thinks Steve's an idiot because he married me. No matter who I married, Derek would claim they were an idiot.' Laura said. One of the boys was asleep on her lap. The other was on the mat in the room. They had insisted on seeing Uncle Derek and despite everyone's protests Stiles eventually told Laura to bring them in for five minutes. That was two hours ago. Stiles had never seen them so still for so long. The door opened and Linda came in with a tray of food. She was hoping the smell would wake her son but so far no luck. Derek just slept through everything. The twins woke then and followed their Gran out while Stiles and Laura picked at their dinner.

'Hey Stiles can I get some advice?' Carter asked later when he was sitting at the bottom of Derek's bed. Stiles was leaning against the headboard running his fingers through Derek's hair.

'What kind of advice?' Stiles asked shocked. He thought Carter hated him.

'It's about my job. I've applied for a few but I was thinking I would help you guys get your house ready so you can move in. I'm pretty good at DIY stuff. Do you think Derek would let me hang about if I did that first?' Carter asked nervously. Stiles cracked a smile at him.

'I'm sure he would.' Stiles said.

'Would you?' Carter asked softly.

'Would I what?' Stiles replied confused.

'Let me stay? You're an Alpha after all. No one's sure what's happening but would you?' Carter shifted uncomfortably looking around the room. The door opened and Isaac shuffled inside.

'I can't see why I won't.' Stiles said. 'Hey can you go hunt Amy out for me?'

'Sure.' Carter said getting up and leaving the room, nodding to Isaac as he passed. Stiles patted the bed and Isaac sat beside them, his hands running over Derek's legs for a second before his eyes darted to Stiles's.

'Is this ok?' Isaac asked.

'I think so. My instinct is to touch him too.' Stiles admitted.

Amy appeared moments later. 'How can I be of service?' She asked crawling up the bed and shimmying between Derek's arm and Stiles' legs. Stiles helped her move Derek's arm so she was resting her head on his shoulder.

'What's going on down there?' Stiles asked licking his lips. Isaac's eyes flicked from Stiles to Amy.

'What do you mean?' Amy asked. There was a lot going on, but the house had been designed so the bedrooms were private, the rooms were soundproofed so it was difficult to hear conversations going on in other rooms.

'What is everyone saying? About me?' Stiles asked. Isaac sniffed and Amy bit her lip for a second, getting her thoughts in order. Stiles looked at Derek, his peaceful face deep in sleep, healing.

'Well Daddy doesn't know what role you have in the pack but Granddad thinks you're the Alpha if something happens to Derek and he's willing to take your bite.' Amy said. Stiles heart caught, that was good right, and if David Hale was putting his stock in Stiles then he must be doing something.

'And the rest?' Isaac prompted. Stiles looked up, surprised that there was more to think about, but of course David was the Hale Pack.

'Some agree and some don't. I'd take you as my Alpha.' Amy said. 'Would you be our Alpha?'

'I don't know.' Stiles said. He didn't want to think about that, all he wanted was for Derek to open his eyes and glare for a while before demanding food. Amy shifted until she was comfortable her head on Derek's shoulder again, Isaac resumed his healing touches.

Stiles watched them; Derek looked so perfect and peaceful as he slept, but he was starting to look strong like his old self. He knew he should be careful, as an Alpha wolf he could intimidate Derek but he couldn't help but touch him. He resumed what he was doing, running his fingers through Derek's hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Blood. Red everywhere, gurgling, pouring here, running there, running, moving away, leaving his body, changing.

A cough, a sickening gargle. Hands, warm hands, familiar, pressing his throat, whispering to him, words, too low under the rush of blood pouring away his life. Nothing works, he can't feel it, scent them, they're here and they're there, everywhere, nowhere. Escaping, far away, senses dulling, dying. Dying. Is he, is he dying?

He woke with a start, eyes snapping open. The room around him was white. He frowned, it wasn't a room, it was just, vast, going on forever, no walls, ceiling. He looked at the floor; a pale mist covered his bare feet. He was naked, he realised, completely. He wasn't cold, or warm, there was no hunger, or fullness, he just, was. He licked his lips, took a breath. There was no taste, no scent. He didn't like it, he hated it, and he wanted to run, run far and long, run forever. He did, he ran, not losing breath, not sweating, he just ran. For a second, an hour, a day. There was no sense of time here.

He stopped, looking around. Nothing, there was nothing. Where were they, who was he?

Derek, his mind supplied. Derek.

He straightened his back, sucked his lip into his mouth. Looked around. Derek. And Stiles. Like bread and butter, so different, but they work so well together. He wondered where that thought came from, what bread and butter was, but he couldn't understand. He just knew Derek, and Stiles.

Stiles. His mate. Mate, alone, without him. Derek looked around again, looking for his mate, but he couldn't see him. He wasn't lonely, he was just, there, confused.

A noise, a low quiet unidentifiable noise, it sounded like…he didn't have the words. He sighed and looked at his hands, watched his fingers and toes change, claws grow. Wolf. Werewolf. He was a werewolf. Half man, half beast. Misunderstood.

Slowly his body shifted, to its basic beta state, alpha beta, alpha, bracing half formed paws on the white, then further. Perfect paws, wolf paws.

He didn't need to see himself to know what he looked like, to know he was full wolf. His coat was, he just knew, black, like his own hair, his eyes were green. This would be his form, from now on, when he shifted, he would be able to be a wolf, wild and free and big as a dire wolf.

He was Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack. He could track his legacy back almost a thousand years, he had a family, and he had a mate. He murdered family members, his pack turned on him recently and he killed an uncle, a man he loved. He howled his agony, his mourning, opening powerful jaws and letting the pain into the white, letting it absorb it.

Something changed, shifted, the horizon tinged red. Sighing Derek lay down, resting his chin on his paws. He wasn't tired, he was, but he wasn't. He was healing, and healing took a long time, it took a long time and a good pack, and he was happy, his pack surrounded him, keeping him safe, his mate, his powerful mate, he was there. Derek closed his eyes, relaxed, because he was with his pack, he was with his mate, and he could close his eyes, he could relax, and wait it out, because his power, his power was growing, something had shifted, he'd done something or proven something to someone and he didn't know who or what, or even why but he knew this, that with one million per cent certainty he was safe.

XXX

Derek couldn't move, he was trapped. Pinned to the bed, his freedom torn away. He opened his eyes, and then promptly closed them again. He'd seen enough.

Amy was sitting at the bottom of his bed crossed legged with Laura behind her braiding her hair. Judith was beside them painting Amy's nails. Carter lounged on the side of the bed, leg lying carelessly across Derek's foot. He was playing a card game with Isaac.

Is this hell? Derek wondered. He knew he'd been a grumpy bastard all his life but had he been that bad that he was in hell? Even the music was shit. It was one of Laura's god damn Michael Buble songs. He opened his eyes again, just to check he could glare.

Someone shifted on the bed beside him. He turned. Stiles. Was he in heaven with Stiles there? How could this possibly be heaven? He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again but nothing happened. He longed to glare at his mouth but that wasn't possible at the minute.

So he opted for kicking Carter. It got everyone's attention. Suddenly faces were all over him and Linda, where the hell did she come from, was beaming down at him and they were saying stupid shit like 'don't talk you're still healing' and 'I can't believe you're here' and where else would he be, why shouldn't he talk? Someone had better have a damn good explanation. And then Stiles smiled down at him.

Huh, he was in heaven. Funny heaven. He'd have to have a long discussion with the host and explain his idea of heaven did not have overbearing women and useless brothers in it. Stiles they got right. And maybe Amy. Sometimes. And it was nice to see…odes to the werewolf gods this was Derek's heaven. He wondered where the food was.

'You can't talk.' Stiles said. Derek glared. 'Like seriously. The fight damaged your vocal chords. Don't worry I'll do enough talking for both of us.' Stiles grinned. Derek huffed and felt the first pain since he woke. He reached a hand up to thump Stiles but paused, pulling his hand closer to his face. What the hell was wrong with his nails?

There were butterflies and pinks and ladybugs painted on his nails. His other hand was the same.

Judith. He bared his teeth at her but she just shrugged. 'I was bored. You didn't protest at the time.'

I was unconscious he wanted to scream. He couldn't. He pointed at the door. None of them moved. He put his best Alpha face on and tried again. Again no one moved. He let his claws elongate, bared his fangs. That got a reaction.

Carter stood first followed by Judith. Even his mom left with a smile telling him she would bring him food. He realised he was so hungry he could eat a cow. Preferably barbequed. With pepper sauce. And mash potatoes. And peas. And onions with mushrooms fried together. And maybe some Oreo cheesecake. And a cold beer or two.

God he was hungry.

Only Laura, Amy, Isaac and Stiles stayed, none of them intimidated by him. He would have to fix that he decided when he was back on his feet. Amy crawled up to lay a head on his shoulder. 'I'm so happy you're alive.' She said. He pulled her closer, glared at Laura for a second, and buried his face in his sister's hair. I love you he wanted to tell her. I love you all he longed to say. Laura glared back for a second before smirking at him.

Stiles edged closer, reaching his hand out to touch Derek's hair, tugging it lightly. 'We know you love us.' He said. Derek turned his head to look at his mate. 'We do. You're just a big softie for love. Just a big cuddly guy who can't rip my throat out because you need me too much.' Stiles teased. He was careful not to over touch Derek now that he was awake. He didn't want Derek trying to kill him, unsure how this Alpha thing would work.

'It's Friday by the way. You've been out for almost a week.'Laura said. 'Do you remember what happened?' Derek nodded. He kind of remembered. He remembered killing Daniel then Peter. He frowned; he couldn't remember what happened to Fergus. He tried to ask but it hurt.

Amy hopped up and grabbed a piece of paper and a marker. He winked at her as he took it. Fergus! He scrawled.

'Dead.' Laura said. Derek frowned. He didn't kill him; he knew he didn't because he was looking at Fergus' fangs before he blacked out. Or Stiles' butt. He remembered seeing Stiles's cute butt.

'Ask your boyfriend-mate.' Laura said. Derek rolled his eyes, apparently Stiles was teaching others his twisted language. Derek tuned his head to look at Stiles. Stiles shrugged and smiled before letting his fangs elongate and his eyes glow red. He was an Alpha. He was also maybe about to be killed dead.

Derek closed his eyes. Would his life ever be easy? Could two Alphas even mate? He still felt the mate bond; still felt that longing itch to consummate it. Perhaps they could be mates after all. He smiled at Stiles before pointing at the other two. Hungry he scrawled.

The girls laughed and left the room, dragging Isaac behind them. Stiles leaned closer. 'You know with you quiet and weak like this I could tie you up and have my wicked way with you.' He whispered in Derek's ear. Derek pulled Stiles close to his mouth, kissing him softly. He tried to convey everything he felt. Love, longing. Desire. I love you his eyes told Stiles.

'I love you too.' Stiles said. Derek pulled Stiles against him as the door opened and Linda came in with a tray. Derek shoved Stiles away and sat up excited to be eating. His face fell when he spied a bowl of chicken soup. He fucking hated soup, it wasn't real food it was baby food and his mom knew that. Stiles laughed at the look on his face and he scowled before grabbing the spoon.

'Your throats damaged so I'm afraid soups the best I can do.' She said brushing her fingers through his hair.

The first mouthful hurt to swallow. The second was worse. The third was agony. By the fourth his body was starting to work properly again and the food made it feel like the second mouthful, healing already. Derek took his time, promising himself he would have that steak soon.

XXX

Stiles went back to school on Monday, despite Derek's written protests of DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM! Derek sulked most of the day, his voice still gravelly and unused as his body healed. Amy found exercises on the internet for him to complete before she left for school with Stiles and he scowled as he did them, putting whomever was in the room out first.

While Derek recovered the pack worked on his new home, everybody chipping together so it would be ready as soon as possible. He went along too from time to time. Stiles shoved him in a chair the first day and told him to stay but Derek refused and was soon missing. Amy found him cleaning the debris out of the garage. She left him too it when he dangled a piece of rope in front of her nose sporting a delighted glint in his eyes, smiling with far too much teeth.

Eventually he learned to speak and growl and threaten again, which was good because he found out Laura watched all the dirty home made movies on his laptop and he was delighted with the colourful death threats he came up with during his forced silence.

'I'm your brother. Do you have no shame?' Derek demanded with a glare as she examined the new coffee maker on his counter.

'I was curious. I haven't seen your pee pee since we shared a bath as kids.' She explained. Stiles bust out laughing, tumbling from the kitchen chair onto the floor.

'Seriously. Pee pee?' Derek asked. Hearing Derek say it made Stiles laugh harder, gasping for air as he clutched his belly.

Laura scowled. 'The boys call it a pee pee.' She snapped.'He's an idiot.' Laura said nodding her head at Stiles who was rolling on the floor. 'Anyway I deleted them.'

'I was going to.' Derek said softly. 'I want to replace them with new ones.' He wiggled his eyebrows but Stiles was too busy being a child to take any notice of his mate's plans for their sex life.

'And we read all your texts when you were out of it.' Laura added. Derek shrugged. He didn't care.

'I don't care.' He told her.

'Gemma said you're the biggest prick she ever met. She wanted you to know that Simon's cock is bigger.' Laura said tapping her cheek as if this insult was fresh. It wasn't. It was a familiar one for Gemma.

'Bull. I've seen Simons cock and it's not.' Derek grinned to himself. Gemma would do Simon's head in to the point where she would probably end up tied in a basement somewhere just so Simon could get some peace and quiet. He was surprised when she left after he got hurt, but Carter wasn't her type apparently. Derek was relieved, he was glad Carter was able to frighten her home.

'Why were you looking at the guy who was supposed to be your best friend?' Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Because we were sharing.' Derek said. Laura rolled her eyes as Stiles climbed back into his seat.

'Sharing what?' He asked wiping his eyes with his fist.

'Appreciation of a hot brunette.' Derek told him, slipping his arm around Stiles's waist.

'Pervert.' Stiles said. 'So how many press ups can you do now?' It was almost a month since the fight and Derek's work outs are slowly but surely coming back to what they were.

'Almost back to normal.' Derek said. 'About a hundred or so off.'

'Good. Need you in top form. Furniture's arriving on Thursday, then its Christmas holidays.' Stiles counted off on his fingers. Derek rolled his eyes.

On Thursday Derek was sure his strength was back as he was bossed around his own house by his sisters. They thought they knew where Derek should put his furniture. After three hours of their interfering he put them out, only keeping Isaac, Scott, Carter and Stiles to help lift and haul things. When he was happy with the finished result he kicked the boys out with a box of beer as a thank you and gave Stiles a smirk. 'I'm going for a shower.' He said. Stiles licked his lips before following Derek up their stairs. Of their house. Where they lived. Alone.

Derek grinned when he stepped into their bedroom, watching as the first winter snows fell outside. He could feel a heat coming on, a mating. Knew Stiles could feel it too. Tonight he was finally going to claim his mate. Stiles walked into the room behind him half stripped on his way to the bathroom. 'Hurry up.' He called.

XXX

Derek was sitting on his knees, his mate impaled on his lap as he fucked up into him. Stiles had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist, his toes wiggling to hold on to anything to give him some leverage. 'Fuck Derek.'Stiles moaned biting on Derek's earlobe. He felt amazing, this felt amazing. It was worth the wait. He was so full it was perfect, his eyes almost rolling in his head with sensation.

Stiles had moaned and whined all needy as Derek's fingers opened his body, preparing him. Derek had taken his sweet time, despite the impatience of his wolf and Stiles, writhing and begging. When he finally, finally slid into Stiles's hot body it was like coming home, like someplace he should have been forever. He bit Stiles neck, tasting him, and felt Stiles do the same. He could have cried with the relief of that last step, with the touch. The intimacy. The blood bond was complete.

Derek grunted and fell forward, Stiles landing on his back and locking his ankles around Derek. 'Yes fuck yes.' Stiles said. The force of Derek's thrusts were pushing them across the bed and all Stiles could do was cling to his mate and go along for the ride. His hands were sweaty as his fingers grabbed Derek's hair. His other hand was on Derek's neck as Derek kissed Stiles throat and shoulders, drawing blood here and there, marking and scenting him. He could already feel the bond; feel his mate thrumming through his veins, running hard and howling at the moon. He could feel Stiles's heartbeat too, could scent his emotions and his pleasure

They fell from the bed and landed on the floor, laughing and biting and still somehow fucking, still moving. Derek was deep inside of Stiles, hips pushing impossibly hard into his mate. Stiles came first, his cock trapped between their bellies, making a sticky mess. Derek's orgasm followed soon after shooting load after load inside his mate.

They lay like that, on the floor, still together. Stiles kissed and rubbed Derek's face where he could, soft lips pressing gently. 'I'm glad I'm a wolf or that would have shattered half my limbs.' Stiles said.

'You mean you're glad you're an alpha wolf, because I wasn't holding back. At all, which I would have done had you been a beta wolf. It's a good thing you're my mate.' Derek whispered. 'If you were an alpha and not my mate I may have had to kill you.'

'Why didn't you?' Stiles asked. Derek leaned up on his forearms on either side of Stiles face and kissed him.

'Because you submitted instantly. When I was weak you took care of me, you looked after me and you still recognised me as the dominant wolf.' Derek explained. Stiles realised that he didn't, that he didn't challenge Derek for power at all, didn't want it. He wanted to share Derek's life, not take it.

'Can there be more than one alpha in a pack?' Stiles wondered thoughtfully.

'There shouldn't be but I'm making an exception for you.'Derek said, finally pulling out of Stiles. Stiles whined reaching to pull Derek back to him. 'Come on, let's shower.' He said pulling Stiles to his feet and walking naked to their en-suite.

'Again?' Stiles asked with a laugh.

'You want to get into bed like this?' Derek said looking down, they were sweaty and covered in come.

'Yes, let's shower.' Stiles said following Derek into the bathroom again. They washed quickly, and then Stiles tried to make the bed presentable before he gave up and tugged the sheets back, sliding into bed naked.

Derek got in beside him and snuggled into his back, curling around him. 'So who all got a key cut in the end?' He asked.

'Well your mom stole mine, then Laura stole your moms and got one for her and Judith.' Stiles said ticking off his fingers. 'And Carter said he'd get a copy of Isaacs.'

'Evil bitches.' Derek said. Amy didn't need to steal any keys because she'd gotten an original one. 'You do know that Laura will be down there in the morning perched on my counter drinking my coffee while Judith and Amy bicker over who got me the best present for Christmas while Carter sulks like a child and Isaac just learns to fit in.'

'Yeah and your dad will have his nose is a newspaper while your mom cooks us breakfast. And dad will be there too because he's always at breakfast.' Stiles said dreamily picturing the massive family gathering. He loved Derek, loved his family, and couldn't wait to see what their life was like.

'And meathead will be chasing those twins like he's Laura's bitch.' Derek grumbled to himself.

'And you'll be whining about them being in your house and getting no privacy until your mom gives you food. I'll be trying to grope you under the table but you'll be ignoring me for food.' Stiles sighed sadly. Derek snorted a laugh behind him.

'Fuck.' Derek said pulling Stiles close to his chest and burying his face in Stiles's hair. 'What would I do without them?'


End file.
